Queen X King
by Irene Freesia Akina
Summary: /Ch 10 UP!/ COMPLETE/ Mereka hanyalah dua manusia yang saling membenci dengan caranya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, sang Ketua Murid yang misterius. Hyuuga Hinata, sang Wakil Ketua Murid yang punya sejuta dendam pada Ketuanya. Sayangnya, semua ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil apapun merupakan bagian dari takdir. Oh, atau sebenarnya... rencana?
1. Chapter 1

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, and the genk

I warn you, this story is belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Memangnya hanya dia saja yang terkenal?

….

...

"Uchiha Sasuke bodoh! Pantat ayam banyak gaya! Manusia sombong! Awas kau nanti, aku akan-"

"-ta!"

"-mengulitimu hidup-hidup! Memastikan kau mengemis padaku karena-"

"-nata!"

"Sudah mencoba mencari masalah denganku. Brengsek!"

"Oi, Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil cukup kuat mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas pagi hari seorang gadis yang dipanggil Hinata ini yang sudah suram karena di awalinya dengan mengumpat seseorang. Oke, keturunan Hyuuga-marga Hinata-semuanya memang punya sopan santun. Namun salahkan si pantat ayam itu yang membuat Hinata kehilangan norma kesopanannya yang di junjung tinggi. Semua karenanya! Mau tahu sebabnya? Gadis berambut sewarna arum manis yang menyerukan namanya barusan ini pasti akan menjelaskannya. Haruskah kita bertaruh?

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Dia sudah tahu, jika memang yang ingin di tanyakannya berhubungan dengan si pantat ayam.

"Sasuke terpilih jadi ketua murid! Kyaa! Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Maksudku, Hinata, bukan aku tak mendukungmu, tapi menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sainganmu bisa di katakan hanya merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau memang menginginkan jabatan ini sejak dulu, yah kau ingin meneruskan jejak kakakmu juga, tapi sekali lagi ku katakan, popularitas Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah mendunia-katakan saja begitu-terutama bagi kalangan siswi Konoha yang populasinya lebih banyak, dan tentu saja kau sudah bisa menebak jadinya akan seperti apa 'kan? Sasuke menang telak. Meski ya, aku yakin kau pun mampu menjadi ketua murid."

Hinata meremas surat pengumuman resmi pemegang jabatan ketua murid yang di ambilnya dari mading untuk menghentikan siapa saja membaca omong kosong itu-namun sepertinya berita menyebar sangat cepat karena Sakura pun berhasil tahu dan juga orang sekeliling yang mulai berbisik gembira-demi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang mencapai ubun-ubun.

Dia harus menemui Sasuke sekarang. Dia harus protes!

"Tapi tenanglah Hinata, kau terpilih sebagai wakil ketua kok. Sasuke sendiri katanya yang memilihmu."

Nah, itu dia yang semakin menguatkan alasan Hinata untuk segera mencari si pantat ayam di mana pun dia berada.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Braakkk

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan ketua murid dengan kasar. Tak peduli kalau sang pintu akan rusak nantinya. Selama yang menempati ruangan ini adalah Uchiha berbau pantat ayam, dia malah berharap bangunan ini runtuh sekalian. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan amarah, Hinata berjalan pasti memasuki ruangan, menuju ke sebuah meja dimana sang pemilik jabatan ketua murid itu duduk bersandar. Lihatlah, seperti ini yang di pilih menjadi ketua murid?

Tak ia pedulikan beberapa pasang mata berbagai ekspresi memandangnya, ia hanya terus fokus berjalan mendekat sampai sang _raven_ punya inisiatif sendiri untuk menyuruh teman-temannya keluar ruangan.

"Sekalian tutup pintunya. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia rusak."

Teman-temannya mengangguk paham tanpa banyak komentar dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu, Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulai memberikan pandangan mata tertajamnya yang bisa ia berikan ke keturunan Uchiha di depannya yang masih flat, sedatar pintu yang dibantingnya tadi.

"Jadi?"

Oke, anggap saja itu sebagai izin darinya untuk memulai.

"Aku tidak suka keputusan sepihakmu. Ya, aku tahu kau punya hak istimewa untuk menentukan siapa pun wakilmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memilihku sesuka hatimu tanpa sepersetujuanku dan malah mengumumkannya!"

Mengikuti gaya Hinata, Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_ nya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat seseorang mengakhiri hidupnya karena tak terpilih menjadi ketua murid."

Bagus sekali, sekarang dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mengasihani Hinata?

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan karena ada humor terselip didalamnya, dia memang ingin tertawa untuk menunjukkan pada Uchiha sombong ini bahwa perkataannya sangat menggelikan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Uchiha- _san_. Hanya kalah darimu _**sekali**_ tidak akan meruntuhkan duniaku jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tak masalah dengan jabatan itu, yang ku permasalahkan adalah keputusan semena-menamu. Bagaimana bisa kita bekerjasama sebagai sepasang ketua dan wakil sementara kita sama-sama tahu kita dilahirkan bukan untuk berdampingan, kita tak pernah akur!"

Sasuke manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagunya. Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis begitu melihat Sasuke sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan maksudnya, dan menyadari betapa konyolnya tindakannya yang memilih Hinata sebagai wakilnya dan menyesali perbuatannya dengan segera menarik ulang perkataannya. Jadi dengan tak sabar Hinata bertanya,

"Kau akan membatalkannya, kan?"

Sasuke berdiri tegak sambil balas memandang pemilik mata _amethyst_ itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah menarik ulang ucapanku."

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya.

Sementara Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan santai. Apakah ini yang namanya kesialan? Dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan hal yang di inginkannya dan malah harus terjebak dengan hal yang paling tak diinginkannya. Selepas perginya pemilik rambut anti- _mainstream_ itu, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, kan? Kita lihat sampai kapan kau sanggup bertahan."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Selepas perginya pantat ayam berbau Uchiha itu-hey, mana yang benar?-Hinata mengeluarkan catatan kecil beserta bolpoin yang tersimpan di saku almamaternya. Seperti yang sudah bisa di tebak, ia mulai menulis sambil keluar dari ruangan saksi bisu itu yang mulai sekarang ia nobatkan sebagai tempat keramat yang tak akan pernah ia kunjungi lagi sesering saat kakaknya Neji menjabat menjadi ketua murid. Sayang sekali.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat pemikiran itu hinggap di kepalanya, dengan maksud dapat mengeluarkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan mencoba otaknya untuk membaca ide apa yang baru saja ditulisnya tentang rencana menyingkirkan Uchiha-pantat ayam-Sasuke.

Pertama, potong rambutnya dan pisahkan secara terpisah dari kepalanya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya saat membacanya.

"Bukankah ini namanya mutilasi-meski dengan cara yang aneh? Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Aku terdengar seperti tukang pangkas."

Lalu dia mulai menulis lagi.

Kedua, teror dia dengan bangkai ayam.

Sedetik kemudian ia mencoretnya. Lalu ingin menulis ide selanjutnya saat semua ide itu berhubungan dengan ayam dan rambut. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tersadar. Kalau ingin menjatuhkan lawanmu, kau harus kenali dulu siapa lawanmu.

Sementara Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sangat bodoh saat segala sesuatu yang diketahuinya tentang Uchiha Sasuke selain namanya adalah model rambutnya. Dan dua hal di atas itu sama sekali tak membantu misi balas dendamnya. Seperti mungkin kalau dia tahu apa makanan kesukaannya dia bisa menaruh racun didalamnya. Atau segala sesuatu mengenai kebiasaannya yang bisa menjadi jalan untuk menyingkirkannya. Ya, sepertinya untuk saat ini dia belum bisa meluncurkan misi balas dendamnya. Bahan-bahannya kurang mendukung. Uchiha Sasuke itu pintar-meski Hinata menyebutnya licik-jadi dia harus lebih pintar lagi darinya.

Harus ada cara dia turun dari jabatannya. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh para pendukungnya sendiri. Dan pada saat itu, ketenarannya akan menjadi musuhnya sendiri.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Dia mengancammu, benar kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata pada sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hn."

Maka sudah ketebak siapa dua orang itu, yang satunya Karin dan yang satunya lagi Sasuke sang pemilik _trademark_ dua huruf konsonan itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau bisa saja memilihku sebagai wakilmu daripada Hyuuga itu. Dia membencimu. Dan posisi wakil bukanlah keinginannya. Dan tindakanmu ini seakan menunjukkan bahwa kau tak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya-peperangan antara dirimu dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan wajah angkuh dan datarnya yang punya pesona luar bisa jika itu berasal darinya. Namun Karin tak bisa memulai aksi _fan-girling_ nya saat ini meskipun ia sangat ingin, percakapannya dengan Sasuke belum selesai, dan katakanlah Karin punya bakat bagus dalam mengamati dan menganalisis masalah karena saat ini dia dapat melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat Sasuke menaikkan sedikit saja sudut bibirnya dan melirik Karin dari ujung matanya.

"Atau ini memang rencanamu? Berduel langsung dengannya, memberinya kesempatan untuk melawanmu sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya telah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Aku.. benar, kan?"

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Katakan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sekarang?"

Sakura menatap penuh selidik pada teman baiknya Hinata yang sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan santai seakan pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya mengenai keingintahuannya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke padanya baru saja tadi bukanlah termasuk dalam tujuh peristiwa teraneh yang dilakukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa wajahku menunjukkan aku ingin merencanakan suatu hal yang kotor pada Ketua Murid jadi-jadian itu?"

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangguk, tak sadar bahwa ia begitu mengerahkan tenaganya pada perbincangan ini dan melupakan makan siangnya.

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya bertanya tentang bagaimana dirinya sebelum kemudian aku bekerjasama dengannya satu tahun ke depan."

Dan Sakura sukses melupakan makan siangnya.

"Hanya ada dua alasan seseorang ingin mengenal Sasuke. Pertama, mereka tergila-gila padanya. Kedua, mereka musuhnya. Kategori 'bekerjasama satu tahun ke depan' tidak masuk hitungan."

Dan Hinata pun jadi ikutan melupakan makan siangnya.

Ia mendesah sambil memandangi Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Sebenarnya kau ini temanku atau tidak, sih? Kau tahu apa yang ia perbuat kepadaku, dia menyingkirkanku seakan-akan aku tak cukup kuat untuk menjadi lawannya. Kau tahu perlakuan ini sangat-sangat tak adil."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau terus bisa berencana untuk memutilasinya dan meracuni makanannya sebagai balas dendam."

Sejenak Hinata terdiam, tak menyangka Sakura bisa menebak ide jahatnya dengan mudah.

"Kalau dia bisa menyingkirkanmu dengan cara 'bersih', berarti kau juga bisa melakukannya."

"Cara bersih tak pernah bisa mengalahkan orang yang bermain kotor."

"Siapa bilang? Bagaimana kalau kau ikuti dulu cara mainnya, tetaplah menjadi wakilnya dan pada akhirnya kau akan tahu sendiri apa kelemahannya, dan bagaimana cara menghancurkannya."

Sepertinya saran Sakura ada baiknya. Dia harus bersabar untuk menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi berkeping-keping. Untuk saat ini, kita lihat saja permainan seperti apa yang ingin disuguhkan sang Uchiha Sasuke garis miring Ketua Murid garis miring musuh Hinata.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Kali ini, apa maksud kedatanganmu?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan sangat malas pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Ketua Muridnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Perlu diketahui, ini masih pagi. Dan Sasuke sangat benci pada seseorang yang mencoba mencari masalah di pagi hari.

"Masih tidak akan membatalkannya?"

Hinata, seorang gadis yang di pagi hari langsung tersulut emosinya bahkan hanya dengan melihat manusia setengah ayam yang duduk di bangku yang dulunya pernah di tempati kakak sepupunya dan sempat menjadi impiannya, berjalan mendekat ke meja Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyahut dan kembali fokus pada selembar kertas yang berisi pidato untuk pelantikannya sebagai ketua murid dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi. Bagaimana pun pidato ini terlalu panjang untuk dibaca apalagi di hafal. Kedua hal itu Sasuke paling malas melakukannya. Jadi intinya pidato buatan Karin ini sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Dengar Uchiha, hanya karena kau membuatku menjadi wakilmu bukan berati kau bisa menghentikan persaingan di antara kita."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati hinata yang tampak berusaha keras menjaga kakinya untuk tetap di tempatnya bukannya mundur seiring Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Baiklah, dia benar benar kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisakah kau lihat bahwa aku memberimu kesempatan kedua?"

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Tidak ada yang mengasihanimu, aku justru menantangmu."

Sasuke menangkap raut kebingungan dari wajah hinata, dan itu hanya semakin membuatnya merasa menang, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tak bisa berpikir serealistis sepertinya.

"Apakah kau bisa merebut posisi ini dari tanganku, atau malah kalah sekali lagi. Inilah persaingan yang sebenarnya. Menujukmu sebagai wakilku bukan tak bertujuan. Kau bisa mengawasi bagaimana aku menjalankan sistem dan bisa membuatku kehilangan jabatanku karena tahu kesalahanku. Singkatnya yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari kesalahanku dan membuatku kehilangan posisiku maka selanjutnya kau lah yang akan menjadi ketua murid, karena kau adalah wakil. Semua ini adalah tantangan terbuka untukmu, Hyuuga. Bisakah kau menyingkirkanku… atau di singkirkan?"

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Sepanjang pelantikan tadi kau tampak tak bersemangat. Apa terjadi hal buruk padamu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat memori beberapa menit sebelum pelantikan tadi kembali menguar di ingatannya. Jadi ini semua adalah rencananya. Ada alasan kenapa Sasuke memilihnya sebagai wakil. Semua itu bukan karena dia merasa bersalah ataupun mengasihani Hinata, melainkan karena ini semua sebuah tantangan. Tantangan yang memang disengaja Sasuke. Atau bisakah ini disebut taruhan? Dan bukankah seharusnya Hinata merasa bersyukur? Kalau hinata menemukan satu saja bukti Sasuke tak kompeten sebagai ketua murid, dia bisa melengserkan Sasuke dari jabatannya dan dengan mudah menggantikannya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar sebuah kesempatan besar, kan?

Namun saat melihat apa maksud dari semua tindakannya ini seketika juga Hinata merasa was was. Dia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke. Dan situasi ini seperti memberinya contoh bahwa Sasuke punya sebuah rencana yang takkan bisa ia mengerti, dan dengan semua sikap angkuh dan percaya dirinya tadi seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat mendominasi. Dan semua itu hanya membuat Hinata ketakutan akan akhir apa yang akan ia terima nantinya. Karena pastinya takkan mudah untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia diciptakan untuk menjadi manusia yang nyaris sempurna. Mencari kesalahannya akan sama saja menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari sesuatu yang rapi tersembunyi. Itu sebabnya dia sangat percaya diri. Dia yakin Hinata takkan bisa mengalahkannya. Ia yakin setelah akhir nanti terungkap Hinata akan mengakui bahwa dia telah benar-benar kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke-sekali lagi. Itukah maksud dia?

"Hey, Hinata!"

Sebuah jentikan jari di hadapan Hinata sukses membuat Hinata tersadar dari pemikiran tak berujungnya tadi. Inilah alasan dia tak bersemangat dan tampak kehilangan fokus saat pelantikan tadi. Dan ia bahkan tak sadar saat Pimpinan Sekolah menjabat tangannya dan ikut menyelamatinya sebagai sang wakil terpilih, dan juga tak sadar bahwa ia telah berdiri di samping Sasuke yang mengucapkan pidatonya dan membuat beberapa siswi berteriak histeris dan pingsan. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, dan tak Hinata sadari. Semua ini gara-gara pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

" _Gomen ne_ Sakura. Aku merasa pikiranku sedang tak disini."

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Yap, itu benar adanya. Tapi tak masalah. Kau pasti sedang merasa tertekan sekarang, kan? Bukannya menjadi ketua murid seperti yang kau inginkan, kau malah harus menjadi wakil dari sainganmu. Pasti kau sedang membayangkan hari-hari berat yang akan kau lalui selanjutnya bersama saingan sekaligus partnermu, aku benar, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Kau tak pernah salah."

Dan hal itu justru membuat semuanya semakin mengkhawatirkan.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Ini berbahaya, Sasuke. Resikonya terlalu besar."

Karin menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke yang tampak mulai sibuk mengurus beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Aku tidak akan menempatkan diriku dalam bahaya, kalau aku tahu aku takkan bisa menang."

Karin memijit keningnya.

"Hinata itu ambisius. Kita tak pernah tahu langkah apa yang akan di ambilnya untuk mengalahkanmu. Meskipun aku yakin kau mampu mengemban tugas ini, tapi membiarkan sainganmu bekerja sama dengamu bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi kau menantangnya secara terang-terangan untuk mencari titik kelemahanmu ataupun kesalahanmu. Bukankah itu gila?!"

"Semua kegilaan ini bukan aku yang membuat. Kami berdua sudah terjebak dalam lingakaran persaingan ini-sejak lama. Dan sama-sama tahu betapa keras kepalanya masing-masing individu. Ini takkan berhenti sebelum salah satu kalah, ataupun mengalah."

-o0o-

* * *

.

.

.

aLoha... Au bawa cerita baru nih... kalo biasanya SasuHina kita ini saling menyukai, disini Au pengen buat mereka saling benci dan berusaha mengalahkan satu sama lain.

hahaha, idenya mungkin memang udah mainstream

tapi yah, Au hanya gak bisa membiarkan imajinasi Au menari-nari gak jelas di kepala Au tanpa disalurkan

oke, sekian bacotnya

Anyway, RnR ...


	2. Chapter 2

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, and the genk

I warn you, this story is belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

Irine Fressia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Semuanya lebih berat dari yang ku pikirkan.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

….

…

Untuk pertama kalinya selama Hinata bersekolah disini-Konoha Gakuen-ia merasa sangat tak bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah. Apalagi rutinitas sekolahnya harus ia awali dengan masuk ke ruangan ketua murid untuk mencari 'masalah'. Ya, sudah tugas Ketua Murid dan Wakilnya untuk menciptakan situasi aman dan nyaman dalam sekolah. Mereka akan mendapat laporan setiap hari dari setiap ketua kelas mulai dari pujian, kritikan, keluhan dan sebagainya lalu berusaha sebisanya untuk mencari kesepakatan bersama bagaimana jalan keluarnya. Tugas ini sebenarnya butuh tanggung jawab dan keahlian dalam mengatur waktu, itu sebabnya Ketua dan Wakilnya bisa meluangkan waktu dari jam pelajaran kapan pun mereka mau untuk mulai berdiskusi. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, semua ini sangat merepotkan. Ibaratnya kita mengurusi orang lain lebih dulu daripada diri sendiri.

Lalu apa alasan Hinata sangat menginginkan jabatan ini? Sederhana saja. Hinata ingin keberadaannya di akui baik oleh lingkungannya maupun keluarganya. Mendapat posisi Ketua Murid di sekolah ini adalah suatu kebanggaan luar biasa bagi siapapun yang menerimanya. Kakak sepupunya, Neji pernah meraih prestasi gemilang ini, dan karena hal ini seluruh keluarga jadi semakin bangga padanya dan menjadikannya sebagai contoh yang harus bisa ditiru oleh adik-adiknya. Dan Hinata memang ingin menirunya, bahkan sebisa mungkin melampauinya. Ayahnya selalu memandangnya sebagai gadis lemah yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menurut, hingga Hinata ingin sekali membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Selama satu tahun sekolahnya ia berusaha terus aktif mengikuti kegiatan sekolah untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, untuk menunjukkan sisi kepemimpinannya. Dan dia berhasil membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menatapnya penuh binar kekaguman dan memuja, semuanya berjalan lancar kalau saja Uchiha-pantat ayan-Sasuke tak seenaknya saja ikut mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua Murid dan pemilihan suara berasal mutlak dari suara para murid. Manusia setengah ayam itu tak pernah menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikannya pada segala aktivitas sekolah, dia jarang berpartisipasi untuk membawa nama baik sekolah. Namun apa yang terjadi, dia meraih 70% suara hanya karena dia lebih terkenal dan 99% siswi sekolahnya adalah _fans_ nya. Bukankah ini tak adil? Semua kerja keras Hinata bagaikan tak ada artinya dibanding sehelai rambut pantat ayam Sasuke! Semua pengorbanan Hinata tak berharga dibanding satu saja garis tipis entah bermakna apa dari bibir Sasuke. Bukankah semua ini sangat konyol?!

Kalau sudah begini, wajar saja 'kan dia tidak terima dengan kekalahannya?

Mereka semua mengkhianatinya karena terjebak pesona makhluk _stoic_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Bayangkan, konspirasi macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani ini!

"Mulailah membaca laporan itu, jangan hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu."

Hinata mengerling tajam pada sosok Ketua Murid sok keren dan tukang memerintah yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dibarengi dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas entah bercoretkan apa-dan sumpah demi Tuhan, Hinata tak pernah mau tahu.

"Jangan memerintahku! Juga, jangan mengajakku berbicara!"

Sasuke tak bersuara dan Hinata juga tak butuh kata balasan dari Sasuke sehingga setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dia pun berjalan masuk dan mulai duduk di kursi yang di peruntukkan padanya, tempat wakil ketua.

Dia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi tak bersalah itu dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil lembaran kertas tak bernyawa tapi bisa membuatmu kepikiran. Hari ini situasinya akan semakin sulit.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Makan siang!"

Sakura berteriak sangat antusias sambil memasuki ruangan Ketua Murid dengan kotak _bento_ di tangannya dan tiga kaleng jus buah dingin.

Ada suara decakan tak suka terdengar pelan dari salah satu penghuni ruangan, Sakura yakin pasti dia merasa terganggu karena suara berisiknya. Namun kemudian ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada teman karibnya yang sedang duduk di temani berlembar-lembar kertas dengan wajah di tekuk dan hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dalam hal menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghambur ke tempat Hinata dan meletakkan jus kalengan itu di mejanya. Saat Hinata meliriknya seakan melempar tanya, Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum ceria tanpa beban.

"Aku yang traktir. Anggap saja ucapan selamat."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pelan kepada Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah melesat menuju meja Sasuke.

"Minuman?"

Ah, sepertinya Hinata tahu apa maksud kebaikan hatinya saat ini. Sebagai balasan dari kebaikan hati Sakura yang menawarkan minuman jus buah dingin pada Sang Uchiha Sasuke, dia mendapat wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan ucapan terima kasih tak tersebutkan.

Apa yang kalian harapkan? Uchiha Sasuke akan luluh dengan minuman kaleng dingin?

Sakura merengut dan tetap menaruh minuman itu di mejanya, kemudian menghampiri Hinata. Dia duduk di depan meja temannya itu dan mulai membuka _bento_ nya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang sejak awal dia masuk tadi ekspresi wajahnya masih sama saja-masam.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Hey, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu."

Hinata mendesah sebelum kemudian meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya dengan kertas-kertas itu dan mulai merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil _bento_ nya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hari pertama?" tanya Sakura lalu mulai mengunyah _Onigiri_ -nya setelah mengucapkan ' _Selamat makan_ '-nya.

Hinata melirik sebentar ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedikit pun tampak tak terusik dan masih fokus pada kerjaannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Percekcokan manis, mungkin?"

Hinata tersedak makanannya dan buru-buru membuka minuman kalengnya untuk menenggak isinya.

Sementara Sakura tetap tampak sangat menikmati makanannya, merasa tak ada yang salah dengan yang di ucapkannya.

"Kami bahkan tidak berbicara sejak tadi," ujar Hinata setengah berbisik setelah kesedaknya hilang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana balas dendammu?"

Hinata menendang kaki Sakura pelan dan berbisik tak lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Kau ingin kami saling melempar _jutsu_ disini? Dia ada di ruangan ini, demi Tuhan, Sakura-kalau kau tak bisa melihatnya."

Sakura mengaduh pelan meski tetap memasang raut wajah tak bersalah, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya kelewat bersemangat seakan teringat sesuatu dan merogoh saku almamaternya. Mungkin menendang kakinya bisa membuatnya ingat sesuatu.

Sebelum membuat Hinata bertanya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Ramalam zodiak minggu ini."

Dia merentangkan kertas yang di lipat persegi itu yang tampaknya ia ambil-dengan kata lain menyobeknya-dari majalah yang sering di bawa Yamanaka Ino-teman sekelas mereka dan secara kebetulan mendapat gelar Sang Ratu Gaya, _Trendy_ , Gosip, dan beberapa gelar yang lain.

"Kau Capricorn, ya? Hmm.. biar ku lihat."

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Sakura ini selalu luar biasa tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Kemarin dia rela mengeluarkan duitnya beryen-yen demi membeli sebuah jimat yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan, mirip jahe yang mengkerut dan menjadi hitam karena kelewat lama di biarkan.

"Capricorn, minggu ini kamu dihadapkan dengan banyak cobaan yang tak hanya menguras tenaga maupun pikiran, tapi juga perasaan. Namun kalau kamu bisa melewatinya ada kemungkinan kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Asmara, sudah saatnya bagi kamu _move-on_. Cobalah melihat yang ada di sekitarmu. Kesehatan, jangan terlalu memforsir diri, akibatnya jadi gampang sakit 'kan?"

Sakura menatap penuh binar pada selembar kertas itu dan hanya mendapati ekspresi tak tertarik dari Hinata yang sibuk berkutat dengan kotak makan siangnya.

"Kau dengar, Hinata? Bukankah ini cocok denganmu? Banyak cobaan, jangan menforsir diri, dan… sudah saatnya _move-on_!"

Plak!

Hinata memukul gemas tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan sambil menebar tanya apa salahku.

"Jika itu memang benar, bayangkan ada berapa juta manusia berzodiak Capricorn yang akan jatuh sakit minggu ini?"

Sakura menatap tak setuju pada Hinata meskipun dalam hati ia mengakuinya.

"Hey, tapi itu 'kan hanya faktor kecocokan saja. Memang gak semuanya benar. Ini ramalan, Hinata, hanya sebuah ramalan!"

Hinata kembali fokus ke makanannya, mengacuhkan Sakura yang lebih baik memang di biarkan saja kalau sudah begini.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Sakura menatap kembali ramalan zodiak di tangannya.

"Hmm…" lalu sedetik kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah satu lagi manusia yang ada di ruangan itu-meski bagi Hinata sosok itu hanyalah jelmaan separuh unggas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ juga mau dibacakan zodiaknya?"

Hinata termangu mendengarnya. Apa Sakura salah makan? Dapat keberanian dan kepercayaan diri dari mana dia? Atau sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya atau tidak?

Sambil menelan makanannya, Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang menuju ke Sasuke yang tampak merespon dengan menatap balik Sakura. Dan entah mendapat pemahaman dari mana, hanya melihat tatapan balik dari Sasuke seakan bermakna bahwa ia memberi izin menurut kacamata Sakura-dalam hal ini bukan berarti Sakura berkacamata, ya.

Dengan sumringah dia menggulirkan matanya pada ramalan itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Leo: Karier, kalau tidak hati-hati kelemahanmu bisa jadi keuntungan baginya. Tapi sejauh ini, kamu patut berbangga diri karena selangkah lebih maju. Asmara, tidak ada gunanya membentengi diri dari cinta, toh pada akhirnya kamu akan terjatuh tanpa kamu sadari. Kesehatan, sempurna."

Lagi, dengan binar mata yang sama Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang juga sama sejak tadi-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa mual dengan senyum lebar Sakura yang luar bisa mengesalkan jika ia lihat. Setelah minuman kaleng, sekarang zodiak? Hinata jadi ragu alasan Sakura datang kemari bukan hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya makan siang, tetapi juga… menggoda Uchiha- _stoic_ -Sasuke.

Dan gerak-gerik Sakura sekarang seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia juga salah satu _fans_ nya Sasuke yang memuakkan. Oh, jangan katakan itu benar. Dia bahkan tahu zodiak Sasuke!

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan Hinata tanpa sadar juga jadi ikut penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke. Apa kali ini Sakura berhasil?

"Kalau sudah selesai kau bisa keluar. Ruangan ini bukan untuk makan siang dan membaca ramalam zodiak konyol."

Singkat. Dingin. Datar. Namun, berkali-kali lipat terdengar menyakitkan. Sakura menunduk, dan Hinata bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut dan kecewanya Sakura. Lalu seketika saja hatinya pun ikut mencelos.

Pantat ayam itu bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura namun dengan mudahnya dapat membuat hatinya sakit. Bukankah kata-katanya itu terdengar sedikit kasar? Sakura hanya mencoba mengakrabkan diri dan membuat situasi tidak kaku tak karuan. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dia hanya ingin berbuat baik!

"Hey, Uchiha- _san_ , bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan? Sakura hanya mencoba membuat situasi tidak canggung, dia-"

"Kau berbicara denganku? Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berbicara denganmu?"

"Kau-"

"Hinata, aku rasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih untuk waktunya. Terus, jangan bertengkar gara-gara hal ini, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. _Gomenasai_ sudah mengganggumu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura sembari ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengemasi kotak makannya sekaligus kaleng minumannya. Ia menebar senyum baik-baik sajanya pada Hinata dan membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf pada Sasuke sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan dengan lambaian tangan yang di tujukannya pada Hinata.

Bagus sekali. Tambah lagi julukan baru untuk sang Uchiha Sasuke, dia pengacau. Hinata melempar pandangan tajamnya pada sosok manusia-setengah-ayam-tukang-pengacau yang dengan tenangnya kembali melakukan apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan sebelumnya semacam apa yang baru saja terjadi tak pernah terjadi. Seakan-akan dia lupa bahwa dia baru saja melukai hati seorang gadis ceria yang merupakan teman baik Hinata. Dia memang manusia tanpa perasaan!

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram dan hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takut ia menyumpah-serapahi makhluk itu dan ujungnya malah tak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin segera membalaskan dendamnya yang menumpuk pada Sasuke.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Akkhh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Teriak tertahan Hinata yang saat ini sedang berjalan pulang bersama Sakura menuju halte bis. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Hinata agar dia tak meledak di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Jangan frustrasi begitu, ini masih hari pertama, kok."

Justru itu yang membuat Hinata semakin tak karuan. Jika hari pertama berjalan sebegini parahnya saja, bagaimana Hinata bisa menahan semuanya setahun ke depan? Serius saja!

"Bisakah dalam minggu ini juga dia turun jabatan? Rasanya menjalani sehari-meski tak sungguh-sungguh dua puluh empat jam-bersamanya saja sudah sangat-sangat tak tertolong. Bagaimana kalau ini berlangsung selama setahun ke depan?"

Sakura mengelus dagunya.

"Kau benar juga. Kalian sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja sama. Dan melengserkannya dalam waktu seminggu merupakan hal yang patut di coba juga. Apa rencanamu?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bukan tak mungkin dia dapat lengser dalam seminggu Hinata, asal kau dapatkan saja dimana celahnya."

Merasa mengerti maksud Sakura, Hinata mengangguk. Benar juga. Akan lebih baik kalau Hinata menemukan keberuntungannya dan bisa menurunkan Sasuke dalam waktu seminggu dan membebaskan dari belenggu selama setahun ke depan. Tapi, kenapa Sakura seakan berkepribadian ganda disini? Di depan Sasuke dia mencoba beramah-tamah, lalu di belakangnya dia mendukung Hinata untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seakan kau sedang berpikir aku punya kepribadian ganda, Hinata. Bagaimana pun aku hanyalah seorang cewek yang rentan terhadap cowok tampan, namun aku tak bisa tak menjalankan tugasku untuk selalu mendukungmu sebagai teman yang baik."

Dengan sangat kaku, Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Aku belum memikirkan apapun. Tapi kalau cara 'kotor' aku mungkin punya daftarnya."

Sakura tergelak, Hinata pun juga.

"Aku juga punya banyak ide gila kalau semua itu menyangkut kecurangan."

Mereka telah sampai di halte bis. Sakura menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya mencari tempat duduk.

"Tapi kita berdua tahu bukan seperti itu sistem permainannya," sambung Sakura begitu mereka berdua sudah dapat tempat duduk.

"Kau tak lihat bagaimana terampilnya cara kerjanya. Sistematis, rapi, efektif, entahlah, aku hanya meliriknya sebentar tadi untuk melihat kerjaannya, dan itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku begitu ngotot dan menganggap diriku mampu, tapi nyatanya dia lebih dari yang ku perkirakan. Lalu aku seakan sudah menatap bayang-bayang kekalahanku di depan mata. Dan ini masih hari pertama."

Hinata mendesah seakan-akan dia telah kehilangan harapan untuk selamanya. Sikap percaya dirinya entah kemana perginya bila dihadapkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Belum saatnya untuk menyerah, Hinata."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku menyerah begitu mudah sama saja dengan aku tak menghargai usahaku selama ini. Tapi aku belum memikirkan satu pun cara untuk menjatuhkannya, selain membuat penggemarnya kehilangan kepercayaan padanya, kurasa."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Kalau kau tak bisa mencari celah dari cara kerjanya, maka kau harus mencari celah dari sikapnya. Menjatuhkannya dari tangan pendukungnya sendiri itu adalah balas dendam terbaik, Hinata. Bagaimana sosoknya yang di elu-elukan menjadi begitu dibenci oleh mereka sendiri. Kau tahulah, seperti kasus para pemimpin negara yang dibenci oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Aku selalu suka bagian yang seperti ini. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya?"

Hinata merasa semangat saat akhirnya idenya menjadi rencana yang bagus. Namun kemudian ia kembali lemas.

"Tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku masih belum tahu. Tidak semudah itu menebarkan sebuah berita yang bisa membuat pendukungnya kehilangan kepercayaan padanya."

Sakura mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya membuat Hinata yang melihatnya merasa merinding sekaligus mengernyit aneh.

"Kau tahu Hinata, perkataan itu lebih menghancurkan daripada bom nuklir."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Sasuke tampak menyusun setumpuk kertas-kertas tak bernyawa penuh dengan berbagai saran tentang rencana kegiatan setahun ke depan dari para murid, berbagai masalah dan keluhan, serta sebagian besar yang paling banyak adalah tumpukan kertas ucapan selamat dan pujian yang datang untuknya.

Dia menjepitnya dengan penjepit kertas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Seperti yang sudah di ketahui, ini masih hari pertama, namun hanya duduk beberapa menit disini saja bisa membuat siapapun pening. Makanya ia tak heran kalau partner-tapi-tak-benar-benar-menjadi-partnernya sudah duluan melengos pulang.

' _Bukankah kau sedikit keterlaluan? Sakura hanya mencoba membuat situasi tidak canggung…'_

Suara itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Memenuhi pikirannya yang sudah penuh layaknya lalu lintas yang ramai lancar. Gadis sinis itu bilang dia keterlaluan. Dan mungkin ada seseorang lagi yang merasa sakit hati padanya.

Apa itu artinya dia benar-benar keterlaluan?

Sasuke mendesah. Kalau seperti ini situasinya bisa jadi tak baik.

Setelah memastikan meja kerjanya rapi dan tertata, Sasuke mengambil almamaternya yang tergantung dan juga tasnya lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangannya tak lupa setelah menguncinya. Dia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi karena sudah setengah jam yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Jika dia memang keterlaluan, bukankah seharusnya dia minta maaf?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Sasori- _nii_ lama sekali," keluh Sakura tampak menghembus helaian rambut gulalinya, menggembungkan pipinya, dan menendang-nendang tak jelas-kebiasaannya saat sedang bosan menunggu-dengan posisi duduk masih di tempat yang sama sejak ia dan Hinata menunggu bis. Bedanya kali ini dia tampak sendirian karena teman berambut indigonya itu sudah beberapa menit yang lalu menaiki bis dan pulang lebih dulu.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tak setia kawan, tapi karena atas kemauan Sakura sendirilah dia menyuruh Hinata pulang duluan karena dia juga tak ingin membuat temannya itu terus menemaninya menunggu kedatangan kakaknya. Sasori yang katanya berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

Luar biasa. Kakaknya itu. Pasti dia ketiduran lagi. Dia bahkan tak menjawab panggilan telepon Sakura. Kalau sudah begini bukankah lebih baik dia tidak usah membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya?

"Haruno."

Sakura tersentak saat suara maskulin seorang pria memanggil namanya-nama keluarganya tepatnya-dan mendapati sosok tak biasa lah yang mengatakan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Dia yakin dua tanda tanya di belakang pertanyaannya itu tidaklah berlebihan. Yang satu untuk pertanyaan mengapa Uchiha Sasuke ada disini, kedua untuk pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke bisa tahu namanya dan dengan tak biasanya bahkan menyapanya.

Keajaiban macam apa ini? Oh, haruskan Sakura katakan… keberuntungan?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa ia sadari. Semuanya karena Uchiha Sasuke Sang Pangeran _Stoic_ dan banyak embel-embel lain dibelakangnya secara mengejutkan baru saja menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya alasan dia belum pulang. Apakah semua ini masuk akal?!

"Ka-kak… tu-tunggu…"

Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati yang tiba-tiba saja lidahnya keseleo membuatnya tak bisa berbicara lancar dan malah tergagap. Kemana perginya semua percaya dirinya selama ini?

Sasuke tampak mengangguk mengerti. Lalu sedetik kemudian menyodorkan helm-yang baru Sakura sadari Sasuke sudah memegangnya sedari tadi-pada Sakura seakan bermakna dia baru saja mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

"Ayo naik, biar ku antar pulang."

"Eh?"

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih atas minuman kalengmu dan… ucapan permintaan maaf untuk yang tadi."

Sakura terpelongo hebat. Dia _speechless_. Apa sekarang dia sedang dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_? Yah, kalian tahulah, efek ilusi luar biasa milik salah satu kartun Ninja favorit Sakura.

"Eh… tapi…"

"Aku tidak menawarkan dua kali, Haruno."

Sepertinya ini benar adanya. Semua ilusi ini kenyataan. Atau… semua kenyataan ini ilusi?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata membuka lokernya kasar.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sakura."

Baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah dia sudah di kejar-kejar Sakura yang mengikutinya ke lokernya hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah lelucon murahan bahwa dia, Haruno Sakura, teman baiknya, habis di antar pulang semalam oleh musuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke?!

Apakah sekarang kebetulan tanggal 1 April?

"Astaga, Hinata ini sungguhan! Aku bahkan masih tak percaya ini terjadi namun ini semua memang terjadi! Kau bisa tanya kakakku Sasori karena dia yang baru bangun tidur dan sadar ingin menjemputku melihatku di antar pulang oleh Sasuke. Berarti ini bukan khayalan 'kan?"

Braak!

Hinata menutup lokernya kasar setelah mengambil beberapa buku. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, membanting lokernya maksudnya. Namun sepertinya kebiasaan membanting sekarang menjadi sifatnya yang baru jika ia sedang kesal.

"Lalu apa maksud tindakan tidak jelas si pantat ayam itu?! Untuk sebuah ucapan terima kasih? Dan maaf? Ya Tuhan, dua hal itu sama sekali tak di gariskan dalam darah Uchiha."

Hinata memeluk bukunya didadanya dan mulai berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelas, sepertinya untuk pagi ini dia tak bisa menuju ke ruangan ketua murid dulu. Sakura segera mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Entahlah. Apa menurutmu ramalan itu benar? Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin saja… jatuh cinta?"

Hinata mendadak berhenti dan mendapati rona merah samar dari pipi Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan tampak… malu-malu? Sekarang ini apalagi?!

"Itu hanya dugaan, tapi…"

"Dengar, Sakura. Kau tidak merasa semua ini aneh? Kau tidak merasa bahwa mungkin saja dibalik sikap 'baik'nya ini ada maksud tersembunyi? Pantat ayam itu, dia punya cara berpikir yang lain dari yang kita duga-mungkin karena pengaruh gaya rambutnya, atau kemungkinan lain seperti dia punya dua kepribadian atau sebagainya. Dan aku mendapat firasat, semua ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan persoalan jatuh cinta mendadak hanya karena sebuah ramalan. Hal ini lebih kompleks dari yang pernah kita pikirkan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan ia menunduk. Hinata selalu tahu apa maksud gerakan ini, artinya sang Haruno Sakura yang percaya diri sedang kehilangan percaya dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku hanya terlalu antusias. Kau tahu, seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah di antar pulang oleh kakakku, dan menemukan sosok Sasuke berbuat baik pada seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah dilihat, jadi tindakan manisnya semalam…"

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Mau tak mau ia pun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Entahlah, setiap melihat Sakura yang ceria berubah murung seperti ini hati Hinata jadi mencelos. Terutama jika dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang saat punya SIM nanti."

Sakura tergelak.

"Aku tidak yakin paman Hiashi memberi izin putri ningratnya naik motor."

Dan Hinata pun ikut tergelak.

"Mungkin aku akan naik kereta kuda."

Sakura makin tertawa bebas. Itu artinya, Sakura yang dikenalnya sudah kembali.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Beberapa surat ini lebih baik tidak usah di tanggapi. Mereka mencintaimu yang seperti ini jadi tidak perlu berubah lagi," ujar Karin sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di meja Sasuke. Ia memakan apelnya sebagai makan siangnya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke.

Semalam Karin tak bisa menghampiri Sasuke untuk melihatnya menjalani tugasnya sebagai ketua murid di hari pertama. Salahkan Suigetsu dan Juugo-dua orang temannya yang lain-yang telah menyita waktunya dengan membuatnya membantu-secara keseluruhan-menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka.

Karin bermaksud untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke lagi saat kemudian pintu ruangan di buka dan seorang lagi yang menempati ruangan ini selain Sasuke masuk. Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Karin dengan sedikit menaikkan alismatanya sebelum kemudian melengos menuju mejanya. Karin tahu arti lirikan itu, Hinata tidak suka dengan kedatangannya. Tapi siapa yang peduli, selama Sasuke tak menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Dan mengenai beberapa ide kegiatan ke depan juga lebih baik dibahas bersama ketua kelas yang lain," sambung Karin lalu mengeluarkan beberapa sarannya yang lain pada Sasuke. Setelahnya ia mulai bercerita tentang sehari yang lalu dimana Sasuke tak lagi berada di ruangan kelas dan para gadis yang kehilangan semangatnya untuk belajar, adapun Suigetsu dan Juugo yang nyaris kena hukuman dari guru mereka kalau saja Karin tak membantu menyelesaikan tugas mereka berdua, dan beberapa cerita lain yang menurutnya patut di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan perbincangan mereka, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, namun kesabaran Hinata terus menipis saat semakin lama suara Karin mendominasi ruangan dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Terutama saat gadis berkacamata itu terus mengajak mengobrol Sasuke dan suara tawanya terasa sangat mengganggu di telinga Hinata.

"Maaf, bisakah jangan berisik? Seseorang berkata padaku ruangan ini bukan untuk tempat makan dan sejenis kegiatan yang melibatkan suara berisik."

Karin terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Dan Sasuke juga tampak menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Dan juga, tolong jangan duduk bersandar pada meja. Terasa mengganggu bagiku."

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata dan Karin saling lempar pandang. Hinata menatapnya datar karena mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan raut kesal, sementara Karin menatapnya menilai, dan juga… meremehkan.

Lalu tanpa membalas ucapan Hinata, Karin berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu peraturan yang kau terapkan?"

"Hn."

Karin bangkit dari duduknya-yang bersandar pada meja-lalu berujar pelan pada Sasuke, "Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Selamat bertugas."

Kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa melirik sekali lagi pada Hinata. Sebagai balasan sikap mengacuhkannya, Hinata hanya mendengus. Gadis itu sama saja menyebalkannya. Sepertinya segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu memang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Dia bahkan berhenti memakan ayam belakangan ini.

"Kau kekanakan. Hanya karena aku mengusir temanmu kemarin kau juga ingin membalasnya padaku."

Itu suara Sasuke. Yang terdengar seperti suara yang biasa dihasilkannya. Tajam, dingin, tanpa intonasi,yang jika semua itu digabungkan dapat membuat Hinata kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Oh, kau benar, aku kekanakan! Lebih kekanakan siapa lagi yang membahas tentang masalah sekolah yang harusnya ia diskusikan dengan wakilnya namun malah dengan orang lain yang sepertinya punya kelebihan luar biasa dalam mencampuri urusan orang lain?!"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku. Kau yang menolak berbicara dan bekerja sama denganku."

"Kau yang katakan kita bersaing! Bagaimana bisa jadinya bekerja sama denganmu?!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak profesional. Hanya karena masalah pribadi kau juga libatkan dalam tugas ini."

Hinata meremas kertas ditangannya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan mulutnya berbicara lebih panjang lagi dengan ayam mengesalkan yang bisa membuat mulutnya menjadi kotor nantinya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa makhluk entah apa jenisnya ini bisa tercipta menjadi sangat menyebalkan?

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya secara kasar, tak betah berlama-lama lagi disini, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sasuke ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tidak menutup pintunya, takut ia akan membantingnya, bagaimana pun juga bukan hanya Uchiha menyebalkan itu yang tinggal di ruangan ini, tetapi juga dirinya.

Dan mengingat itu semua hanya semakin membuatnya sadar bahwa tak ada lagi hari tenang untuknya, semua ini semakin buruk setiap harinya. Seperti itukah yang Sakura katakan dengan manis?! Dia hanyalah pria dengan seribu topeng diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to all the readers

I love you, guys

Au mau nambahin kalo sayang sekali review dari kalian gak bisa terbaca

Au gatau bisa kayak gitu, mungkin para readers ada yang berniat membantu?

Kalau ada yang tahu langsung PM Au aja ya

Karena kalo gak balesin review reader itu gimana rasanya

Jadi merasa dibilang sombong,

Padahal review kalian itu sangat berarti

Terus soal Update, untuk beberapa chap kedepan gak bakal lama-lama kok, mungkin sehari dua hari aja

Anyway, thank you

See ya! Ppyong~

-o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, and the genk

I warn you, this story is belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

Irine Fressia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Di balik wajah _stoic_ -nya itu, dia menyimpan rencana busuk.

Kalian percaya?

….

…

Setelah keluar dari ruangan-yang belakangan ini jadi sangat panas gara-gara perseteruan Hinata dan Sasuke-gadis berambut indigo itu tak langsung kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, katakan saja dia sedang malas belajar dan tak ada _mood_ gara-gara Uchiha setengah ayam itu merusak semuanya. Sehingga akhirnya dia memilih mengendap-ngendap ke ruangan basket _indoor_ yang sangat-sangat kebetulan tak terkunci.

Dia berusaha membuat suara seminim mungkin untuk menuju bangku penonton dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Kalau saja kakaknya tahu bahwa dia menggunakan waktu bebas mengikuti pelajaran kapan saja sebagai ketua murid ia gunakan untuk membolos, bisa habis dia. Kena repetan dari kakaknya dan hukuman dari ayahnya. Untungnya Neji takkan pernah tahu. Kakak beda setahunnya itu luar biasa taat pada peraturan jadi dia tak mungkin tanpa alasan yang jelas meninggalkan ruangan kelas hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan mendapati adiknya sedang membolos. Semoga saja memang begitu.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendesah. Dia jadi benar-benar tak terkendali belakangan ini. Emosional, melanggar aturan, bahkan berniat meracuni Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?

Tanpa sadar Hinata menitikkan airmatanya. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Uchiha Sasuke itu mengambil semuanya darinya. Kepercayaan orang-orang disekitarnya, pendukungnya, kedudukannya, bahkan termasuk orang yang disayangnya…

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Lihatlah, dia juga sudah membuat seorang Hinata pandai mengumpat.

Kalau sudah begini, ayahnya akan selalu menganggapnya gadis lemah yang gagal. Kakaknya akan selalu menganggapnya sebelah mata dan takkan pernah bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Adiknya takkan pernah menjadikannya sebagai panutan. Lalu orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka tidak akan pernah peduli lagi padanya. Takkan ada binar kekaguman dan pandangan memuja yang ditujukan padanya. Dia telah terlupakan. Tak berharga lagi. Dia takkan pernah mendapat pengakuan.

Bila Uchiha itu bisa membalikkan semuanya dalam sekejap, maka Hinata juga harus bisa melakukannya. Dia merebut segalanya yang Hinata punya, dan dia harus merasakannya juga.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

' _Kakakku ketakutan aku di antar pulang oleh cowok lagi, dia buru-buru menjemputku sekarang. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu.'_

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara Sakura dari telepon. Temannya itu langsung di jemput kakaknya yang secara ajaib sampai lima menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi dan langsung menggiringnya untuk cepat pulang hingga ia bahkan tidak sempat mengunjungi Hinata untuk sama-sama menunggu di halte bis nantinya, setidaknya itulah yang Sakura katakan lewat telepon pada Hinata.

" _Ie_ , gak masalah."

' _Maaf juga aku tidak mengunjungimu di ruangan Ketua Murid. Aku rasa aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika melihat Uchiha Sasuke disana. Tapi aku yakin aku akan lebih berani besok!"_

Suara tawa Sakura dan semangatnya saat mengucapkannya hanya membuat Hinata kehilangan senyuman yang sempat ia torehkan untuk seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini. Dengan kaku Hinata mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan yang di ucapkannya tadi hingga akhirnya Sakura menutup telepon.

Hinata melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya sebelum kemudian mengantonginya. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan menyelesaikan tugas laporannya yang akan diserahkannya besok pada Pimpinan Sekolah untuk mendapat persetujuan darinya. Seharusnya tugas ini ia kerjakan bersama Sasuke, tapi dia tak peduli, biarkan saja mereka mengerjakannya masing-masing dan membuat laporannya secara terpisah.

Sekilas di liriknya Sasuke yang tampak masih fokus dengan kerjaannya, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan pada Sasuke.

Dari segi mana pun Hinata masih marah pada Sasuke. Mungkin benar dia memang kekanakan, tidak profesional, atau apapun yang Sasuke katakan padanya waktu pertengkarannya tadi, terserahlah. Dia hanya merasa sangat marah pada Sasuke dan tak bisa benar-benar melampiaskan semuanya padanya. Jadinya Hinata perlu waktu-mungkin-sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk kembali ke kondisi normal sampai ia bisa berpikir lebih terkendali.

Berkat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata jadi tersentak begitu keluar dari gedung sekolah rintik hujan menitik di kepalanya hingga dengan sangat buru-buru dia berlari secepatnya menuju halte bis yang berjarak memang agak lumayan jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya sampai hujan yang berubah menjadi deras itu telah meninggalkan beberapa tandanya di rambut dan almamaternya.

Sedikit menyesal mengapa dia tak membawa payung seperti biasanya gara-gara terkecoh oleh suasana cerah di pagi hari dan ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan cuaca hari ini cerah. Benar 'kan? Ramalan itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya dipercaya. Kalau sudah begini tak mungkin pembawa berita di pagi hari disalahkan, bukan?

Tak lama setelah penyesalannya mengenai payung tadi, Hinata mendengar suara deru mesin motor yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya hingga membuatnya harus sedikit bergeser ke ujung dan merapat pada dinding halte agar tak kena motor itu.

Hinata tahu, orang ini pasti juga ingin berteduh, namun dia tak pernah menyangka jika orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia mengamati musuhnya itu turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya. Sama seperti keadaan Hinata, rambut dan almamater pemuda itu mendapat kenang-kenangan dari hujan meski mereka tak basah total.

Mungkin _fans_ nya diluar sana rela membayar berapa pun untuk mendapati Sasuke yang setengah basah itu turun dari motornya yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih mempesona dari biasanya. Meski seorang Hinata tentunya tak bisa melihat itu sebagai keberuntungan melainkan kesialan. Di antara semua tempat, kenapa pemuda itu harus berteduh disini?

Sebagai balasan dari pengamatan Hinata, Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian berdiri tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Hinata mendecih pelan, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap rintik hujan kembali.

Selama beberapa menit mereka saling diam, membiarkan harmoni hujan mengambil alih. Sampai di menit berikutnya mulut Hinata yang mencoba untuk bersikap acuh sebelumnya tak lagi bisa menghentikannya untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengantar Sakura pulang semalam 'kan? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang dari hari ke hari sepertinya semakin menunjukkan bahwa dia menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sasuke.

"Dia pastinya sudah cerita padamu."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Tapi makna sebenarnya dari sikap pura-pura baikmu itu."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Hinata memandangnya ragu. "Kau… jatuh cinta padanya?"

Yang di respon Sasuke dengan menaikkan alismatanya.

"Kau masih sama saja bodohnya."

Dan Hinata menyesal telah mengatakan itu. "Oke baiklah, katakan saja aku bodoh karena tidak bisa menebak maksud dari seseorang yang suka berteka-teki. Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap rintikan hujan.

"Sikapmu yang seperti ini, seperti menunjukkan bahwa kau…" lalu menatap Hinata lagi, "cemburu."

Seketika saja Hinata mendengus.

"Cemburu katamu? Pada siapa? Teman baikku sendiri, Sakura? Karena apa? Karena dia mendapat kesempatan untuk kau antar pulang sementara aku menjadi berlabuhnya kata-kata kasarmu? Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Uchiha- _san_."

Mata _onyx_ itu mengamati Hinata selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Cemburu padaku. Kau cemburu padaku."

Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke dan dahinya mengernyit dalam-dalam. Mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menutup lagi untuk membuatnya memutuskan menarik nafasnya lebih dahulu agar bisa berbicara.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku tadi bertanya apa makna dibalik sikap pura-pura baikmu."

"Kau juga sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hyuuga."

"Kau kira itu masuk akal? Kau bilang aku cemburu padamu? Demi apa?!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu refleks mundur.

"Aku tahu rahasiamu, Hyuuga. Kalau aku mau aku bisa menghancurkanmu kapan pun. Jadi jangan keras kepala dengan mencoba menyelesaikan hal yang harusnya kau selesaikan denganku, sendiri. Caramu yang seperti itu masih belum bisa menjatuhkanku. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan?"

Tanpa menunggu kata balasan dari Hinata, Sasuke memakai helmnya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya untuk melesat menembus hujan yang mulai menipis.

Hinata mendapati tangannya bergetar meski ia tahu udara dingin tak bisa disalahkan sebagai penyebabnya, tapi ia tetap menyembunyikan tangannya dengan menyelipkannya di badannya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Suara bis berhenti menyadarkannya dan ia pun melangkah masuk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat jendela dan mengamati bayangan wajahnya yang memantul di kaca jendela. Tetesan hujan yang mengalir dari kaca jendela seakan membuat bayangannya menangis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Hinata mengenali rasa takutnya.

Seharusnya ini semua tidak ada kaitannya,

Tapi aku merasa khawatir…

Mengikuti saran adiknya, Hanabi, Hinata menggunakan _sweater_ warna krem favoritnya sambil menuju ke sekolah. Udara pagi ini memang terasa sangat dingin sampai Hinata harus berulang kali menghembus telapak tangannya atau menarik lengan bajunya sampai ke tangan.

Oh, jika ada yang bertanya Hinata yang keturunan bangsawan itu kenapa bisa pulang pergi ke sekolah menggunakan angkutan umum maka harus diketahui, Ayahnya, Hiashi, merupakan orang yang keras dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Tidak ada mobil sebagai antar jemput, mereka harus mandiri. Dan jika pun Hinata di suruh untuk naik mobil atau naik bis, dia tahu angkutan umum itu adalah favoritnya. Alasannya adalah karena dia yang tak mau terjebak dengan situasi dimana dia akan duduk bersebelahan dengan kakaknya dalam situasi canggung atau pilihan dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh Neji mengenai bagaimana dengan sekolahnya. Semua itu akan jadi sangat menyebalkan jika Neji tak puas dengan jawaban Hinata, dan seperti punya radar sendiri, Neji tahu kapan Hinata berbohong. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?

Lalu muncul lagi pertanyaan mengapa Hinata tak pulang pergi bersama Neji walaupun menggunakan bis? Jawabannya sederhana, Neji selalu berangkat lebih dulu dan pulang lebih lama. Dan Hinata tak berniat mengubah rutinitas itu ataupun merengek manja minta pulang di temani layaknya semua itu belum cukup membuat keluarganya menganggapnya tak mandiri. Ia pun sudah punya temannya, si gadis musim semi itu yang bersedia menemaninya menunggu bis seraya ia menunggu kakaknya yang sering ngaret.

Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan matanya mencari teman berambut gulalinya itu yang dari semalam hanya sekali dilihatnya. Dan Hinata belum bisa menemukan ciri-ciri yang khas dengan teman baiknya itu, sepertinya dia memang belum datang.

Lalu sampailah ia di ruangan ketua murid dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia membuka pintunya. Uchiha Sasuke tampak juga baru sampai karena dia baru saja meletakkan tasnya.

Hinata berdeham sejenak untuk meminta perhatian Sasuke.

"Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Mulai hari ini, ayo bekerja sama."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Dan kau tahu, Hinata? Kakakku membuat alarm berulang kali agar dia bisa bangun dari tidurnya! Baru kali ini ku lihat dia begitu cemas untuk menutup matanya," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa lepas begitu juga Hinata yang dengan antusias mendengar cerita Sakura di sela-sela makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Pasti dia takkan tidur nyenyak lagi ke depannya," tambah Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil menyeka airmata di sudut matanya karena terlalu heboh tertawa.

"Oh, harusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya semalam. Dia seperti seorang penculik yang menggiringku secepat yang ia bisa menuju motornya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat sikapnya semalam."

"Sepertinya jiwanya sangat terguncang saat melihatmu di antar pulang oleh seorang cowok yang tak dikenalnya."

"Kau benar, seharian itu dia terus mewawancaraiku dan memberikan nasehat panjang lebar yang terdengar seperti ibuku. Astaga, untungnya hanya Sasori- _nii_ yang tinggal bersamaku disini, tidak terpikir olehku bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu juga ada disini. Aku akan dapat nasehat lebih dari panjang kali lebar."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Sakura memang hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya di Konoha-sebuah kawasan super sibuk dan elit setelah Tokyo-sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu mereka menetap di daerah pedesaan untuk mengolah lahan pertanian mereka. Semua itu karena Sasori, kakak Sakura mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang _programmer_ di salah satu perusahaan di Konoha yang meskipun mengizinkan Sasori untuk bekerja di rumah tetapi tak mengizinkan untuk menetap di lokasi yang terlalu jauh dari perusahaan, hingga Sakura pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk ikut menemani kakaknya sekaligus terbebas dari repetan orangtuanya. Dan karena pekerjaan Sasori itu jugalah dia sering tidur tak tepat waktu. Terkadang dia bekerja sampai larut malam dan baru akan tidur saat menjelang pagi. Namun terkadang Sasori kalau sudah tidur sering lupa dunia dan akhirat, tidak ada yang dapat membangunkannya kecuali ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Dan untungnya sejak kejadian Sakura di antar pulang manusia setengah ayam yang bisa mengendarai motor, Sasori jadi penuh tekad takkan membiarkan adiknya menunggu lama apalagi sampai di antar pulang-terutama oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Sepertinya di balik kejadian itu masih ada hikmahnya, meski Hinata tak pernah merasa berterima kasih pada Sasuke atas kejadian itu. Mengingat semua itu hanya membuatnya menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menunggu-mungkin-sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Hinata…"

Lambaian tangan Sakura di wajah Hinata menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Ya ampun, dia baru saja melamun!

Sakura tersenyum penuh makna padanya. Baiklah, karena dia sudah kedapatan melamun, Sakura pasti akan melempar tanya padanya.

"Memikirkan rencana balas dendammu?"

"Eh?"

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi semalam, dan mungkin tadi pagi?"

Hinata mendesah. Kali ini ia takkan melempar tanya 'Apa yang kau harapkan' sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Sakura jika itu sudah menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sakura yang ceplas ceplos akan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Kami… tepatnya aku mengajaknya bekerja sama."

"Apa?!"

Sakura menghentak meja dan jujur saja juga ikut membuat Hinata kaget, bahkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya tampak ikut terkejut. Kadang Hinata merasa ngeri kalau Sakura sudah seperti ini, apalagi kalau dia punya kekuatan menghancurkan apapun dengan tangannya layaknya kekuatan' _Shannaro_ '-salah satu kartun Ninja yang pernah didengarnya dari Sakura.

"Dia… err menegurku semalam, bahwa aku tidaklah profesional kalau gara-gara persaingan, kami jadi malah mengabaikan tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama. Aku rasa dia benar. Jadi tadi pagi aku mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama dalam beberapa hal, meski itu bukan berarti persaingan ini telah berakhir."

Sakura masih terpelongok menatap Hinata.

"Wow, keberanian luar biasa. Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia setuju."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku yakin dia tak ingin kau mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini. Yah, kau tahulah, jika kau tak mau bekerja sama dengannya berarti sama saja dia belum mampu menjadi Ketua Murid."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ya, dia telah membuang satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke. Sakura memasang ekspresi mengertinya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pikirkan jalan yang lain."

Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Ayo ku antar ke ruanganmu. Aku rasa mentalku sudah siap sekarang."

Sakura bangkit dengan semangat di ikuti Hinata yang malah berubah lesu.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah dua orang gadis yang tak asing baginya. Yang satu tampak ceria luar biasa, dan yang satunya tampak mencoba biasa saja dan menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke. Reaksi dari seorang di antara dua itu sebenarnya jauh dari yang Sasuke harapkan.

Setelah kejadian pengancaman itu-baiklah, Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia sedikit mengancam-dia yakin Hinata akan bereaksi dan ujungnya akan mengikuti kemauannya, namun ia tak menyangka gadis itu cepat sekali memutuskan. Itu artinya Sasuke memegang rahasia yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata, bukan? Padahal dia berharap situasi akan semakin seru, tapi nyatanya dia lebih memilih menarik diri.

Sakura terus mengoceh sejak ia masuk ke ruangan membicarakan tentang banyak hal sambil sesekali mengaitkannya dengan Sasuke yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan beberapa gumaman dua huruf konsonannya.

Dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara sahutan Hinata yang terdengar pelan juga sedikit kaku. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu mencoba menjaga sikapnya.

Melihatnya yang penurut seperti ini, Sasuke merasa di atas awan. Dia menggenggam kelemahan gadis itu, kapanpun ia mau ia bia membocorkan semuanya dan membuat Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar jatuh ke dasar jurang. Ada yang salah dengan ramalan yang dibacakan Sakura kemarin. Dia tak hanya selangkah berada didepan, tapi berlangkah-langkah lebih maju.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Ini, dan kegiatan ini tidak perlu."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya saja mencoret beberapa saran kegiatan yang ia ketik berdasarkan atas permintaan teman-temannya.

"Tapi, sebagian siswa meminta kegiatan ini di adakan," protes Hinata.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak kegiatan di luar sekolah. Selain menggunakan banyak biaya, hari-hari untuk pelajaran juga banyak tersita."

Hinata ingin protes lagi saat belum sempat mengatakannya Sasuke sudah mencampakkan proposal itu di mejanya.

"Perbaiki lagi. Seperti ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan ke Pimpinan Sekolah?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan entah kenapa dia berusaha keras untuk tak menangis. Ya Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan sampai dia yang seharusnya gadis kuat dan pemberani jadi kehilangan itu semua jika berhadapan dengan Uchiha kejam satu ini.

Hinata mengambil proposal itu. Dengan sangat mengejutkan ia merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Oke, kita bisa buat yang baru lagi. Apa saranmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang tampak mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini tugas bersama 'kan? Ayo berdiskusi."

Hinata lalu berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas itu untuk memindahkannya ke meja panjang yang memang disediakan untuk rapat anggota yang berada didepannya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil kertas yang ada di meja Sasuke dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tarik dua bangku yang bertumpuk di sudut ruangan dan menaruhnya di meja panjang itu, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Sayangnya saat itu pandangan Hinata beralih ke tumpukan kertas yang tertiup angin dan tak melihat bahwa Sasuke menarik satu garis tipis dibibirnya.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Kita bisa ambil yang ini. Aku rasa kita bisa mulai rapat dengan Ketua Kelas besok, tentunya setelah kita serahkan proposal ini ke Pim-"

Sasuke tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya saat matanya yang sebelumnya fokus membaca beralih ke arah rekannya yang dilihatnya kepala Hinata bersandar pada meja dan matanya terpejam. Bagus sekali.

Menggunakan pena-nya Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja di sekitar Hinata agar gadis itu terbangun.

"Hey, bangun."

Sudah terhitung berapa menit dia seperti ini? Dia mengambil kesempatan saat Sasuke sedang sibuk membaca.

"Hyuuga."

Sasuke berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan pena-nya saat dilihatnya Hinata tak merespon sama sekali. Dia yakin Hyuuga itu masih bernafas, jadi jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau Hyuuga satu ini tewas ditempat dan Sasuke sebagai tersangka.

Lalu untuk mencegah semua itu terjadi, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi wajahnya dan pada saat itu juga dia sadar tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa sangat panas.

"Apa ada yang lebih merepotkan lagi dari ini?"

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa ada suatu hal yang sangat membebaninya sampai ia tak bisa melakukannya. Intinya hidupnya tidak pernah dihadapkan oleh kesulitan. Namun semua itu berubah sejak hari ini. Saat ia mendapati Hyuuga Hinata garis miring rekan jadi-jadiannya garis miring musuhnya dalam kondisi tak berdaya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara bagaimana menghadapi masalah ini. Dia bisa saja langsung pergi dengan pura-pura tak tahu bahwa Hinata sakit melainkan karena tertidur saja. Sudah jadi sikapnya 'kan untuk tak peduli?

Atau pilihan kedua, dia bisa meminta Haruno Sakura, temannya Hinata untuk mengurusnya dan dia bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan di antara kedua pilihan itu Sasuke justru tak bisa memilih. Keduanya punya efek samping yang buruk. Jika yang pertama ia akan dihadapkan dengan sanksi sosial karena begitu tak pedulinya pada rekannya sendiri. Apa kata para siswa yang lain? Dia bisa-bisa turun jabatan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Jika yang kedua pun permasalahannya tak jauh beda. Sakura yang mendapati Hinata dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti ini pasti akan menyalahkan Sasuke karena beranggapan Sasuke tak punya perasaan telah menyiksa Hyuuga Hinata untuk terus bekerja keras tanpa peduli kondisi kesehatan rekannya. Benar 'kan? Kedua hal itu bisa punya sudut pandang yang lain.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurus Hinata sendiri, dia akan membawanya ke UKS. Dengan cara menggendongnya, mungkin.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeser kursinya lalu berjongkok disamping Hinata untuk kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkan badan Hinata di punggungnya. Saat sudah memastikan posisinya sudah pas, Sasuke mulai berdiri dan menggendong Hinata.

 _Well_ , tidak sesulit perkiraannya ternyata.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan saat detik itu juga ia tersadar, di luar sana tidak sepi. Tapi akhirnya dia keluar juga, tak peduli pada banyaknya mata yang melihat ke arah mereka.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

' _Sampai kapan pun dia hanyalah aib bagi keluarga Hyuuga.'_

' _Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya lahir ke dunia. Aku menyesal punya anak sepertinya.'_

' _Kau harus belajar lebih keras lagi. Sampai kapan kau mau tertinggal dibelakang dariku?'_

' _Kau benar-benar bodoh.'_

' _Kau masih sama saja bodohnya.'_

' _Kau mengecewakan, Hinata. Salahku berharap banyak kau bisa mengikuti jejakku. Nyatanya, kau tetap kalah dari Uchiha itu.'_

' _Hinata-_ senpai _? Dia mana bisa apa-apa dibandingkan Sasuke-_ senpai _.'_

' _Gadis lemah sepertinya mana bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik.'_

' _Menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sainganmu hanya merepotkanmu saja.'_

' _Aku tahu rahasiamu.'_

' _Mungkin… jatuh cinta?'_

' _Aku bisa menghancurkanmu kapan pun ku mau.'_

Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya. Peluh tampak membasahi wajahnya. Matanya yang tak fokus sedikit demi sedikit mulai terarah. Dan ia mendapati atap ruangan dan sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Saat ia menoleh, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan suara hangat seseorang menyapanya.

"Sudah sadar?"

Ah, dia tahu siapa wanita ini. Tsunade- _san_ adalah penjaga ruang UKS 'kan?

Eh, tunggu. Dia sedang berbaring di UKS? Mengapa?

"Pingsan. Demam. Kau sakit. Temanmu mengantar kemari. Tidak ingat?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu ia mencoba merubah posisi menjadi duduk dibantu oleh Tsunade yang setelahnya menyodorkan segelas air putih dan obat.

Hinata ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu minum obat, namun suaranya tak keluar dan badannya terasa lemah hanya untuk memberi gerakan ia menolak. Akhirnya ia meminumnya juga. Segelas air putih itu ia tenggak habis untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Setelah merasa lebih baik akhirnya Hinata mampu bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menggendongmu kemari. Benar-benar teman yang perhatian 'kan?"

Tsunade tersenyum penuh makna sementara Hinata hanya memandang kosong.

Ya, dia benar-benar sangat perhatian sampai masuk ke dalam mimpinya sebagai salah satu mimpi-tak-terlupakan-yang-harusnya-dilupakan. Hebat 'kan?

"HINATA!"

Suara pintu dibuka tiba-tiba dan teriakan nyaring seseorang yang mengikutinya membuat Hinata maupun Tsunade menoleh dan mendapati si gadis-gulali-musim-semi memasang wajah cemas luar biasa dan secara tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah Hinata dan menghambur memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku panik saat aku mencarimu di ruang Ketua Murid dan Sasuke- _kun_ bilang kau di UKS. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hey, kau demam. Astaga wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Sakura memegang kening Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya, lalu kemudian memeluknya lagi. Sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau sudah berkeringat dan minum obat, dia pasti lebih baik."

Sakura melempar pandangannya pada Tsunade seakan bertanya 'Kau yakin?' sebelum mendapat anggukan dan senyuman Tsunade sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya ampun Hinata, seharusnya aku tahu apa alasanmu memakai _sweater_ tiba-tiba. Kondisimu kurang baik. Maafkan aku yang tak peka."

Hinata tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring lemah di UKS.

"Kau berlebihan, _forehead_."

"Hey, jangan biarkan Ino mencemari otakmu dengan julukan itu. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku gulali, itu lebih manis, secara harfiah maupun istilah."

Hinata mengangguk patuh sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Di mengerti."

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum meski gurat kecemasan itu masih saja ada diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau di kelilingi teman-teman yang baik," ujar Tsunade.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Ya, dia dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik kalau saja Tsunade mau mencoret satu kata teman di antara kata pengulangan bermakna jamak itu. Pasalnya dia hanya punya satu teman. Dan itu hanyalah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Mmm… kalo ada yang bertanya, pair sesunggunya di fic ini siapa sih?

Au gak berani ngomong frontal seperti SasuHina, atau SasuSaku

Kenapa? Karena genre pada fic ini bukanlah romance, meski ada sebagian yg mungkin nyerimpet-nyerimpet kesitu

SasuHina itu musuh abadi, guys,

Seperti pada Summary, mereka hanyalah dua orang yang saling membenci dengan caranya sendiri

Maka berarti, mereka juga punya cara tersendiri untuk saling mencintai

Tapi yang bakal jadi fokus utama disini itu persaingan mereka dan apa motif dari ini semua

Setiap gerak-gerik wajib di curigai, karena itu gak hanya ngasih satu persepsi, tapi banyak

Well, intinya kalo ada yg pengen spoiler, di ramalan yang dibacakan Sakura itu sebenarnya udah ada.

Kalo reader teliti, semua itu sebenarnya saling berkaitan.

Anyway, saya bener-bener nikmati banget nulis fic ini, semuanya ngalir begitu aja..

So, I hope you guys enjoy it too

Still, I need your precious review

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, and the genk

I warn you, this story is belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Rencanaku sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

Mungkin dia sama sekali tak punya kekurangan…

….

…

"Lalu duarr! Semuanya meledak!"

Sakura menarik nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah dengan sangat antusias dan tanpa jeda menceritakan sebuah berita yang menggemparkan seisi sekolah kepada teman baiknya, Hinata, sekaligus yang menjadi topik pembicaraan menghebohkan itu.

Ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura sampai dia terengah-engah seperti ini? Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian tidak salah. Semua itu berhubungan dengan kejadian semalam dimana Hinata yang pingsan dan sedang demam digendong oleh partner sekaligus musuhnya yang menjabat Ketua Murid bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan berhasil menjadikan mereka berdua menjadi sarapan penggemar gosip di sekolah mereka.

' _Sasuke-_ senpai kawaii desu ne _, dia baik sekali mau menggendong Hinata-_ senpai _ke UKS.'_

' _Ya Tuhan, aku rela bayar berapa pun untuk menggantikan posisi Hinata.'_

' _Sasuke tak sedingin itu, buktinya dia masih peduli pada rekan sekaligus saingannya.'_

' _Kita tidak salah menjadikannya Ketua Murid, dia memang sosok pemimpin yang patut di tiru.'_

' _Aku rasa wakilnya itu suka mencari perhatian saja. Dia memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Sasuke.'_

' _Bukankah gadis itu hanya merepotkannya saja? Sudah ku katakan punya wakil perempuan itu menyusahkan.'_

Hinata menahan amarahnya dan tetap berusaha berjalan santai ke lokernya di temani Sakura. Sepanjang kakinya menyusuri koridor dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu di ikuti dengan lirikan dan berbagai ekspresi yang ditujukan padanya. Tak hanya para perempuan yang bergosip, tapi juga para lelaki. Mereka memuja Sasuke. Dan mereka mencaci Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas. Hinata menahan tangannya dilokernya yang terbuka demi membalas tatapan cemas Sakura.

"Memang seharusnya tidak ada yang tidak baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Mereka… entahlah. Kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini Hinata. Kau seakan membenarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja Hinata. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka mengataimu, kau bisa menegur mereka jika kau mau dan aku akan mendukungmu, tenang saja. Jika seisi sekolah ini membencimu, aku akan tetap menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sama. Biarkan mereka juga ikut membenciku. Ayo kita lawan mereka."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara parau, dan dibalik berapi-apinya ia mengatakan itu, ia menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk teman baiknya. Hinata tahu itu.

"Selama kau tidak seperti mereka, aku akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

" _Kami-sama_ , aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku yang tidak tahan."

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hey, _Miss_ Gulali. Kau tidak cocok terlihat lemah. Bersabarlah, pada akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir."

Sakura menepis tangan Hinata dan menatapnya sebal.

"Seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu! Jangan memutarbalikkan cerita."

Hinata tergelak sementara Sakura masih menatapnya sebal.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata memutar badannya saat mendengar nama keluarganya di panggil oleh suara dengan intonasi nada yang sangat Hinata hafal itu berasal dari siapa.

"Uchiha- _san_."

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Hinata menahan mulutnya untuk tak segera tertawa geli sekarang. Seorang Uchiha-bermuka dua-Sasuke menghampirinya ke lokernya dan baru saja-sok-bertanya bagaimana kondisinya?

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu sebenarnya. Sudah cukup pencitraannya, tidak banyak orang disini."

Sasuke tampak menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sisa laporan kemarin dan menyerahkannya ke Pimpinan Sekolah baru saja. Itu yang ingin ku katakan," ujarnya lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menunggu responnya.

Mata Sakura mengikuti ke arah perginya Sasuke lalu menatap balik ke Hinata.

"Dia menegurmu, Hinata."

"Dia hanya mencoba mencari perhatian di muka umum."

Sakura mengangguk meski tak yakin.

"Aku rasa aku lebih mudah percaya yang itu."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata mendengar langkah kakinya yang menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi menuju ke suatu tempat yang sangat ingin di kunjunginya. Dia mendekap sebuah buku di dadanya sambil berjalan terburu-buru ke ruangan itu dengan harapan pintunya tidak terkunci. Semoga saja hari ini dia beruntung, dia hanya berharap satu keberuntungan itu di antara sejuta kesialannya hari ini. Semoga saja.

Dan dia mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ saat keinginannya terkabul. Pintunya tak terkunci. Mungkin sesekali dia juga harus memperingati penjaga sekolah untuk memeriksa ruangan yang terletak di ujung bangunan sekolah ini.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, ia mengendap-ngendap masuk dan mendudukkann dirinya dibangku penonton yang dingin dan sunyi itu bahkan hanya beberapa lampu saja yang menyala. Dia tahu apa yang dia perbuat salah. Ia membolos untuk kedua kalinya. Sikapnya sangat tidak patut di contoh. Namun dia butuh suatu tempat dimana dia bisa menulis unuk mencurahkan perasaannya, dan… menangis.

Hinata membuka lembaran buku yang ada didekapannya tadi. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum kecil saat memori mengenai ibunya juga mencuat dari pemberian terakhirnya untuk Hinata itu. Dia masih belia saat ibunya yang sedang hamil Hanabi itu memberinya buku ini dan mengatakan Hinata untuk menulis.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan pena kecil yang selalu ada di saku almamaternya, dan mulai menulis.

' _Kata ibu, aku terlahir dari rahimmu sebagai anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan padamu. Senyumku adalah senyummu. Itu sebabnya aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku hanya boleh mennagis di tempat sepi, saat yang lainnya sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Ibu bilang semua itu terjadi karena ayah ataupun yang lainnya tak tahu bagamana caranya untuk mendiamkan anak yang menangis. Itu sebabnya aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus menyembunyikan tangisku._

 _Ibu bilang, saat semuanya terasa sangat berat aku boleh mencurahkan semuanya ke dalam buku ini. Aku bisa memaki siapa pun yang aku mau di buku ini. Aku bisa mengatakan betapa bencinya aku pada orang itu di buku ini. Aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku disini. Seperti itulah caranya menjadi tegar. Dengan cara seperti itu yang akan mereka lihat dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah keberaniannya, kekuatannya, kebahagiannya, senyumannya._

 _Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melukai diri kita jika dia selalu melihat ketegaran kita. Aku menerapkannya, Bu. Aku telah berhasil selama ini. Mereka tak pernah melihatku menangis. Mereka tak pernah melihat sisi lemahku. Akulah Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri dengan kebanggaannya. Aku lah Hyuuga Hinata yang mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi saat semua orang membicarakanku. Akulah Hyuuga Hinata yang tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa saat ingin menangis._

 _Mereka membenciku. Aku berharap aku tak selemah ini dalam mengingat kebencian mereka. Aku harap aku tak melupakan. Aku harap aku bisa membalaskan dendamku.'_

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Ide bagus. Aku yakin yang lain juga akan setuju. Mulai minggu depan kita sudah bisa menjalankannya."

"Apalagi jika Pimpinan Sekolah sudah setuju."

Suara setuju dan anggukan memenuhi ruangan ketua murid tempat berlangsungnya rapat bersama para ketua kelas.

Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya saat itu juga melihat rencana setahun mereka ke depan dapat di terima dengan baik. Akhirnya selesai juga tugas yang satu ini, hanya tinggal menjalankannya saja.

Kalau masalah ini sudah selesai biasanya waktu belajar Hinata juga takkan jadi masalah. Dia dapat lebih banyak di kelas daripada terjebak di ruangan ini. Lega rasanya.

Saat beberapa rekannya yang lain tampak semangat dalam menjalankan tugas ini dan Hinata menanggapi itu semua dengan kepuasan, tanpa sengaja Hinata menoleh untuk melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak masih datar, tanpa emosi, dan seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandangi Hinata.

Alhasil Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap aneh sang Uchiha yang setelah itu langsung membuang muka. Dalam hati Hinata merasa was-was. Rencana apalagi yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Sehabis rapat selesai, para ketua kelas itu langsung menjabat tangan mereka untuk menyatakan dukungan mereka sebelum kemudian meninggalkan ruangan secara satu persatu.

Senyum itu masih tersungging di bibir Hinata sekalipun cerita bahagia itu sudah terlewat bermenit-menit yang lalu dan Hinata sedang membereskan meja dimana kertas berserakan sehabis rapat mereka. Ia menumpuknya menjadi satu dan menyerahkan hasil rapat mereka ke Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih berdiam diri di tempatnya duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Merasa masih ada yang kurang, Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Hinata lalu menarik bangku didepannya untuk di duduki. Sasuke melirik kertas yang tergeletak didepannya lalu menatap Hinata. Dia tak membalas ucapan Hinata dan hanya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan matanya yang seakan sedang bertanya-tanya, sehingga semua itu membuat Hinata merasa canggung.

Apa yang ingin dia pertanyakan pada Hinata? Oh ya benar, memang ada yang terlewat.

" _Arigatou_. Untuk yang semalam-kau tahulah-mengantarku ke UKS," gumam Hinata akhirnya.

Dia menolak menatap Sasuke saat mengatakannya dan lebih memilih membolak-balik setumpuk kertas yang ada dihadapannya seakan sedang pura-pura sibuk membaca. Padahal dia tahu, dia sudah sangat muak membaca itu semua, selain karena memang dia yang mengetiknya, dia juga yakin apapun yang sedang ia coba baca sekarang sama sekali takkan masuk ke otaknya, karena dia masih bisa merasakan pandangan mata elang Uchiha Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya Sasuke merespon. Hinata menatap balik Uchiha Sasuke sambil tersenyum sedikit sinis.

"Kau ingin aku tidak baik-baik saja, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Ya, seandainya aku bisa."

Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapannya, namun mulutnya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup saat matanya harus berhadapan dengan mata gelap Sasuke.

"A-aku rasa aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

Hinata mendorong bangkunya tiba-tiba dan bangkit.

"A-aku mau menemui Sakura. Dia pasti ingin mendengar berita baik ini, tentang rapatnya."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai ringan pada Sasuke namun tak jadi. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke? Dan untuk apa juga ia pamit padanya? Ia bisa melenggang pergi kapan pun ia mau, biasanya juga dia tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Jadi dengan sangat terburu-buru Hinata mengambil tasnya yang tergantung lalu tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sasuke yang mungkin masih dengan ekspresi yang sama sambil berpikir dalam hati mengenai keanehan Hinata hari ini, dia keluar dari ruangan. Kali ini ia menutup pintunya dan membiarkan punggungnya bersandar sejenak ke pintu itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafasnya secara teratur. Sekarang dia tahu apa sebabnya. Mungkin inilah yang Sakura bilang sebagai pesona Sasuke. Makanya jangan pernah menatapnya lebih dari tiga detik.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Kadang dia merasa ngeri kalau omongan Sakura menjadi benar.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Tok tok tok!

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Rambut berwarna merah menyembul dari pintu ruangan Ketua Murid.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan lirikan mata dan seseorang yang dikenalnya bernama Uzumaki Karin itu pun melangkah masuk.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu selalu pulang tepat waktu, ya?" ujar Karin setelah diliriknya meja yang biasanya di tempati Hinata itu tampak kosong.

"Oh, ku dengar rapat berjalan lancar, ya? Atau haruskah ku katakan sukses?"

Sasuke tampak malas menanggapi hingga hanya menggumam tak jelas. Sementara Karin tak kehilangan ide untuk memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan duel kalian? Belakangan ini situasinya terasa sangat tenang. Apa itu artinya Hyuuga Hinata sudah kalah, atau kau yang mengalah?"

Kali ini sebagai reaksi dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba Karin, Sasuke menatap tajam Karin sementara yang ditatap seperti itu seakan menantang dengan berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu Sasuke- _kun_. Sekali pun kau jarang berbicara denganku, aku adalah pengamat yang baik. Aku bisa tahu sesuatu meski kau menyembunyikannya dari wajahmu. Saranku, jangan coba-coba memutar haluan. Hanya karena beberapa alasan yang menggoyahkan hatimu lantas kau berhenti menjatuhkannya."

Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya lalu mulai berbisik,

"Itu hanya sementara Sasuke- _kun_. Kalau pun itu sesuatu hal yang pasti, dia juga takkan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?"

Sasuke dengan dinginnya menepis tangan Karin dari pundaknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung bangkit dan semua itu hanya semakin membuat Karin sangat luar biasa sebal saat Sasuke mengambil sebuah jaket dari gantungannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menggulirkan iris mutiaranya ke sumber suara-yang meskipun dia yakin dia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini, dia tetap saja tak bisa menutupi bahwa dia selalu terkejut setiap mendengar namanya di panggil olehnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan dia menghilangkan _nickname_ Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di tengahnya? Kemana perginya julukan pantat ayam itu? Manusia setengah ayam? Lalu _stoic_ , dan embel-embel lainnya? Kemana semua itu?!

"Selain bodoh, kau juga pelupa ternyata. Mantelmu."

Otomatis Hinata menepuk jidatnya dan segera mengambil mantelnya yang diserahkan Sasuke. Dia mengeluh tanpa sadar mengapa ia bisa lupa meninggalkan mantelnya. Secepat yang ia bisa ia langsung mengenakannya lalu menggumamkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Pantas saja sedari tadi terasa sangat dingin. Lain kali ia harus berhenti terburu-buru gara-gara ingin segera pergi dari Sasuke.

"Haruno, dimana dia?"

"Baru saja pergi. Di jemput kakaknya."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu cepat dari Hinata yang masih sibuk membenahi syalnya sehingga ia menepuk mulutnya refleks. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Sakura? Hey, jangan-jangan maksud kedatanganmu berbuat baik mengantarkan mantelku hanya untuk menemui Sakura?"

Sasuke menatapnya balik sambil menaikkan alismatanya seakan bertanya, 'Mengapa kau selalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku?' pada Hinata.

"Tidak."

Hinata mendengus pelan. Dia tak percaya pada Sasuke. Dia yakin selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap perbuatan Sasuke. Dan biasanya alasan itu jauh dari yang ia duga.

"Kau flu? Hidungmu memerah."

Hinata lagi-lagi secara refleks langsung memegang hidungnya lalu mengusap-usapnya.

"Tidak. Ini karena udara dingin."

Seperti yang tadi dilakukannya, mulutnya lebih dulu meluncurkan kata-kata begitu saja saat beberapa detik selanjutnya otaknya menyadarkannya atas perbuatannya. Dia balik menatap sinis Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu, seakan-akan kau peduli. Maksudku, layaknya kita dekat. Kau bertanya-aku menjawab. Hubungan kita tidak seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sasuke menarik satu garis tipis di bibirnya, dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Gagal paham dengan makna di balik garis tipis di bibirnya itu.

"Kau takut kita dekat."

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Hinata cepat. "Kau tidak takut rupanya?"

"Aku juga, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara panjang dan tak memakai emosi."

Hinata mengangguk. Benar juga, bukannya ini percakapan terpanjang mereka di antara yang lain yang selalu di bumbui _spicy_ & _hot_. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Dan jeda itu akhirnya membuat Hinata tersadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin pulang menggunakan bis?"

"Hn. Aku tidak bawa motor."

"Lalu yang ku lihat tadi pagi apa? Kembaranmu yang sedang dikelilingi _fans_ nya yang sedang menabur bunga menyambut kedatangannya?"

Ada jeda sedikit, sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia rusak."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar dan melihat ke sembarang arah. Sasuke dan sikap aneh nan misteriusnya seperti ini hanya mengingatkannya pada kejadian waktu itu saat sebuah pengumuman tertempel di mading dan namanya disandingkan bersebelahan dengan kata 'sebagai wakil'. Begitu ia mendengar kejelasan apa maksud dari lelucon tak lucu itu, faktanya hanya akan membuatnya terkejut dan syok.

Semua sikapnya ini wajib di waspadai. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Otak Hinata pun mulai menduga-duga kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dibalik ini semua. Sayangnya otaknya tak bisa menemukannya. Sasuke bilang ini bukan karena dia ingin menemui Sakura. Disini juga lumayan sepi dan beberapa murid sudah jarang berseliweran jadi ini jelas bukan karena misi pencitraan juga. Lalu apa?

Suara bis berhenti menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia melirik Sasuke sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan pamit."

Lalu melangkah masuk ke bis. Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang masuk bis dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia kebagian di dekat jendela. Dan sekali lagi gadis itu meliriknya sebelum berpura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke. Bis pun melaju. Tak lama setelahnya ia melangkah pergi menjauhi halte bis dan mengeluarkan kunci motornya. Sama seperti yang tadi-meski ini jelas bukan merupakan kebiasaan Sasuke-ia menarik segaris tipis dibibirnya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang tahu apa maknanya.


	5. Chapter 5

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Unstable Author, Absolutely Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s), Out Of Cast (so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd

I warn you, this story (still) belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apa kalian juga merasakannya?

….

…

"Uchiha Sasuke bertingkah aneh."

' _Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya sehabis rapat tadi di sekolah.'_

Hinata merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Sakura di ujung telepon. Ah, benar juga. Dia sudah mengatakannya tadi di sekolah sewaktu menemui Sakura.

"Tapi dia melakukannya lagi, Sakura. Dia menemuiku di halte bis untuk mengantarkan mantelku. Bukankah itu aneh? Maksudku, aku tak bisa membedakan mana sikap pura-pura baiknya dan mana yang murni karena dia memang mencoba bersikap baik padaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

' _Itu tandanya dia peduli padamu.'_

Hinata menekuk wajahnya. Merasa tak suka jawaban dari persoalan ini adalah hal sederhana nan klasik.

"Aku yakin ia sedang merencanakan suatu hal padaku."

' _Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?'_

"Hmm, entahlah. Rencana menurunkanku dari jabatan, mungkin?"

' _Yang punya rencana itu dirimu, Hinata. Kau lupa?'_

' _Hey, itu memang rencanaku tapi aku belum merealisasikannya sama sekali karena aku hanya punya garis besarnya saja tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa,'_ kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kalau saja di ganti dengan cermin besar pasti ia bisa melihat wajahnya sedang sangat aneh sekarang.

Kalau memang seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti masalahnya ada di dirinya?

Hinata yang punya rencana tapi belum terlaksana dan kesal sendiri yang malah menuduh Sasuke yang sedang punya rencana itu.

' _Berhentilah was-was. Mungkin saja itu adalah salah satu sisi baik Sasuke.'_

"Bagiku Uchiha Sasuke tak punya sisi baik."

' _Aha? Kau yakin? Lantas mengapa ia mau repot-repot mengantarkan mantelmu?'_

"Karena dia senggang?"

'Kami-sama _! Hinata… gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk hal ini! Tentu saja alasannya karena dia tak ingin kau kedinginan,_ baka _! Kau ini 'kan tak tahan udara dingin. Dan artinya tentu saja ia_ _ **peduli**_ _padamu! Peka lah sedikit…!'_

Hinata membentuk huruf 'O' bulat dengan mulutnya.

" _Souka_ …"

Sementara di seberang telepon sana mungkin ada Sakura yang sedang menggeretakkan giginya gemas.

' _Jadi kau sudah mengerti 'kan?'_

"Hmm…" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Kalau di tanya mengerti, setelah penjelasan seperti itu tentu saja dia mengerti. Tapi… "Andai saja aku bisa percaya lebih mudah."

' _Ah,_ Kami-sama _… kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, ya? Sudahlah. Kau bisa terus beranggapan seperti itu jika kau mau. Dan Sasuke juga bisa terus mengangapmu bodoh.'_

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia yang menjadi bodoh sekarang?! Dia sudah bilang dia mengerti, kan? Apa-apaan teman bersuara cemprengnya ini?!

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau berpihak padanya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura.

Membuat Hinata menahan mulutnya untuk menyembur kata-kata tak sukanya pada perkataan Sakura. Dimana-mana kalau seseorang sudah menghela nafasnya seperti ini, sudah jelas ia sedang berusaha bersabar sambil menyampaikan sesuatu.

' _Kau tidak mengerti ternyata. Begini ya, Hinata, aku mau tanya. Sejauh ini apa kesalahan Sasuke padamu? Jangan jawab, biar aku katakan. Pertama, Sasuke terpilih jadi Ketua Murid sementara kau tidak. Aku paham kau bisa kesal untuk yang satu ini. Usaha yang selama ini kau lakukan jadi tak berarti. Tapi semua itu bukan karena dia bermain tak adil dengan mengakal-akali jumlah suara, dia mendapat suara murni, kau pun tahu itu. Kedua, dia menjadikanmu wakilnya dengan sebuah maksud hanya dialah yang tahu. Tapi bukankah itu menguntungkan di pihakmu? Kalau dia diberhentikan kau bisa langsung naik menjadi Ketua tanpa perlu repot-repot. Dia memberimu kesempatan. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Ketiga, Sasuke begitu percaya diri hingga kau pun jadi merasa tak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya, benar 'kan? Tapi menurutku setiap manusia itu punya kekurangan, kalau memang dalam seminggu ini kau belum bisa menemukan kekurangannya, tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Hanya perlu bersabar dan biarkan waktu mengungkap semuanya. Jadi, dimana letak salahnya padamu?'_

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata terdiam.

' _Hinata?'_

Mungkin Hinata sudah mulai tersadar. Hanya saja…

"Kau terdengar bijaksana, nona Haruno. Ada baiknya kau jadi konsultan kedepannya."

Suara teriakan Sakura di ujung telepon terdengar memekakkan telinga hingga Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Ah tolong jangan biarkan tombol _capslock_ ini rusak…

"Tenanglah. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Jangan memarahiku. Iya, aku paham. Oke, akan ku coba."

Dan itulah ujung dari pembicaraan mereka.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Pagi ini Hinata mengawali harinya dengan langkah ringan menuju ke sekolah tercinta. Sedikit bersenandung kecil mungkin adalah sebagian dari bentuk perasaan hatinya yang lebih baik. Anggap saja ini efek dari berpikiran positif. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura yang sedikit 'menjernihkan' otaknya semalam.

' _Mungkin saja itu adalah salah satu sisi baik Sasuke.'_

Yah, mungkin. Mungkin sikap membawakan mantelnya semalam memang ia lakukan sebagai bentuk perikemanusiaannya di antara perike _ayam_ annya yang selama ini mempengaruhinya. Sama seperti alasan dia yang meminta maaf pada Sakura dan mengantarkannya pulang, mungkin dia memang berniat baik. Begitu juga dengan acara super heboh menggendongnya yang pingsan, mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memang masih memiliki nilai kemanusiaannya-sejauh ini anggap saja begitu untuk lebih menenangkan-kepada partner-garis miring-musuhnya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil begitu memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang sangat ia banggakan itu. Mungkin hari ini dia akan mendapatkan kedamaiannya.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, temannya si gadis musim semi itu belum menampakkan dahi lebarnya, baginya datang cepat-cepat ke sekolah sama saja membuatnya harus bosan menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Hinata pun sebenarnya setuju, namun dia merasa tak cocok jika dirinya, sang wakil ketua yang juga menjadi teladan siswa lain melakukan hal itu.

Menebar senyum ramahnya pada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang, Hinata pun berjalan menuju rutinitas pagi harinya, yaitu menuju loker. Sebenarnya dia sudah akan mengucap syukurnya lagi saat merasa hari ini terasa begitu tenang, sebelum semua itu berubah saat ia membuka lokernya dan menemukan hadiah mengejutkan.

Berbungkus-bungkus sampah berbau busuk berhamburan begitu ia membuka lokernya. Hinata ingat sebelum dia pulang kemarin keadaan lokernya masih baik-baik saja. Buku-bukunya tersusun rapi, dia juga tak pernah menyimpan sampah dalam lokernya, dan yang terpenting dia juga ingat sudah selalu menguncinya. Hinata yang sedari tadi masih terdiam mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kertas yang tertempel di pintu loker bagian dalamnya.

Dia yakin itu bukanlah miliknya, dan satu-satunya benda yang tampak bersih itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Benar saja, itu adalah sebuah kertas yang berisikan tulisan memuakkan yang tentunya sudah bisa ditebak dari semua kejadian ini.

" **Jauhi Sasuke. Orang buangan sepertimu harusnya tahu dimana tempatmu berada, yaitu di tempat sampah."**

Hinata meremas kertas itu ditangannya. Lama-lama dia jadi benci dengan selembar kertas yang tertempel. Selama beberapa saat dia memijit keningnya untuk berpikir cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengatasi ini semua. Yang benar saja, dia di teror!

Dan sialnya peneroran ini berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Hinata menutup lokernya dan menghadap ke arah orang-orang sekitar yang memperhatikannya, mereka juga tak kalah terkejutnya juga dengan Hinata, sebagian ada yang menutupi hidungnya karena bau sampah-sampah itu yang menguar.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Hinata membungkuk sebentar lalu berlalu meninggalkan lokernya sambil menggenggam kertas ditangannya. Harusnya dia merasa marah saat ini. Harusnya dia syok dengan ancaman ini. Namun seperti sudah kehilangan reaksinya untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Hinata hanya bisa memendam dalam hatinya. Kalau pun dia marah akan ditujukannya pada siapa? Itu kan yang diharapkan peneror itu? Agar Hinata marah, agar Hinata takut. Oh, tidak, Hinata takkan membiarkan mereka merasakan itu.

Jadi dia dengan langkah pasti berjalan menuju kantor dewan guru untuk melaporkan ini semua. Kalau langkah yang di ambilnya ini tepat, dia bisa mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari ini semua. Para pendukung Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri.

Kantor dewan guru hanya berjarak satu lorong lagi dan Hinata yakin dia bisa langsung sampai kalau saja tak ada segerombolan gadis yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Berniat melapor? Dasar pengecut!"

Ah lihatlah, dia tak perlu teriak-teriak tak jelas di depan lokernya tadi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan hal kotor tersebut. Mereka, para pelakunya sudah menghampirinya lebih dulu.

"Lebih pengecut mana sama kakak-kakak senior yang melakukan hal kotor untuk mengancam adik kelasnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kepemilikan mereka pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak peduli pada mereka?"

Kakak senior kelas tiga itu tampak mendidih dan bersiap untuk menamparnya kalau saja Hinata tak bisa menebak kemana arah semua ini, jadi dia berhasil menangkisnya, menahan tangan itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau memang jalang, Hyuuga! Kau sengaja berlagak memusuhinya untuk mencari perhatiannya. Kau pikir kami tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau perbuat? Berpura-pura sakit, sengaja membuat trik kecil murahan dengan meninggalkan mantelmu agar Sasuke mengantarkannya padamu. Hyuuga memang ternyata selalu kuno."

Hinata mengernyit heran. Seperti ada yang salah-ya, tentu saja semua perkataan mereka memang salah. Dia tak memusuhi Sasuke untuk alasan mendekatinya- _oh come on_ , dia tak se- _tsundere_ itu- atau bahkan sengaja membuat dirinya sakit hanya agar Sasuke peduli padanya. Dan demi seluruh klan Hyuuga-nya yang tentu saja tak kuno hanya sedikit konservatif saja, Hinata tak melakukan trik kecil murahan kotor nan dungu dengan sengaja meninggalkan mantel kesayangannya untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri di udara dingin **hanya** agar Sasuke dengan sikap _gentleman_ -nya bersedia mengantarkannya padanya.

Tontonan Hinata itu anime yang penuh _action_ dan aksi balas dendam, bukannya drama roman picisan yang berseberangan dengannya.

Dan yang membuat tuduhan itu semakin tak masuk akal adalah, mereka bahkan tak menyaksikan adegan itu secara langsung. Hinata tentu saja takkan membiarkan dirinya 'berakrab ria' dengan Sasuke di depan umum. Dan Sasuke juga tentu saja takkan membiarkan dirinya…. Tunggu…

' _Ah… jadi begitu…'_

Hinata mengatupkan giginya. Tangannya semakin meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman miring.

Sekarang ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura semalam.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap seakan ia peduli padamu?

Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas. Dia menghembuskan angin pada bara api dan membiarkannya menyala.

Seperti itu kan dirinya?

Bukan kepedulian. Tapi jebakan yang lain. Dia sengaja berbuat baik pada Hinata untuk menyulut amarah para fansnya dan menyerangnya. Cara yang licik.

"Kau tidak tahu malu. Masih mau menghindar? Seseorang sepertimu patut di beri pelajaran."

Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri dan sebelum ia sempat kembali fokus sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya dengan sangat mengejutkannya.

"Itu supaya kau sadar."

Hinata memegang pipinya sambil menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Beraninya mereka?! Tangan kotor mereka baru saja menyentuhnya!

Memangnya dia siapa?!

Plakk!

Hinata menampar balik wajah gadis di depannya yang juga ikut tak percaya karena Hinata baru saja membalasnya dengan gerakannya yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Kau sadar berhadapan dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata dingin, dan sorot matanya yang tajam sudah cukup membuat musuh yang berada di depannya merasa terintimidasi.

Namun seperti Hinata yang tak terima dengan tamparan yang dilayangkan padanya, gadis di depannya pun langsung mengamuk dan mulai menyerang Hinata dengan membabi-buta. Begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis lain yang coba ikut-ikutan memberanikan diri untuk menyerang.

Hinata merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras, dan lagi ia merasakan pipinya memanas begitu juga rambutnya yang ditarik-tarik dan juga perih yang timbul dari goresan kuku-kuku tajam mereka.

Hinata menahan erangannya. Dan membuat pertahanannya saat gadis-gadis itu mulai mencoba melayangkan pukulan-pukulan padanya.

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Hinata terlihat sangat lemah sekarang, ia tak bisa melakukan serangan balik sampai tiba tiba seseorang yang tak ia harapkan datang mulai ikut terlibat.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah perintah yang terdengar jelas dan tegas itu. Sebuah suara yang telah menyelamatkan _mereka_ dari perbuatan bodoh yang baru akan mereka sadari beberapa menit ke depan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Ku bilang hentikan. Lepaskan tangan kalian darinya."

Cukup dengan sekali perintah dari suara dingin dan aura yang berubah tak enak, para _senpai_ itu berhenti menjambak Hinata. Mereka berdiri dengan gusar dan menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke. Bagaimana pun mereka tak bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada Hyuuga ini di depan Sasuke sekali pun mereka bermaksud membela _kouhai_ kesayangan mereka.

"Di-dia tidak sopan, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia berbicara kasar pada _senpai_ -nya," ujar salah satu gadis yang paling dominan disitu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang _senpai_ bisa langsung melakukan kekerasan pada _kouhai_ -nya hanya karena dia tak sopan."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mengertilah. Kami membelamu. Kami berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari si jal-"

" _Senpai_ , cukup. Bisa berikan waktu untuk aku dan dia? Jika dia memang sekasar itu, maka biarkan aku yang menghukumnya."

Dengan sangat tak rela, gerombolan barbar itu-begitu Hinata menyebutnya-melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan meninggalkan Sasuke serta Hinata berdua saja di lorong itu. Meski darah mereka masih mendidih melihat si Hyuuga yang masih diam tak berkutik itu, nyatanya mereka lebih tak berkutik lagi kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan perintahnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, menciptakan jarak dua langkah. Ia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat lemah dan kacau. Mungkin Hinata pun bisa syok seperti ini.

"Itu bukan aku," ujar Sasuke singkat. Meski singkat, Sasuke tahu maksudnya akan sampai pada Hinata. Terbukti dari bagaimana bahu bergetar itu kembali tenang dan Sang Hyuuga yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangannya yang biasa, sinistik.

"Kau pandai membuat dirimu tak bersalah disaat-saat seperti ini."

Kalau boleh dikatakan jika saja garis-garis tipis di wajah Sasuke bisa terlihat lebih jelas maka semuanya akan terlihat bagaimana pemuda itu sebenarnya terlihat sedang kesal. Kesal menghadapi sikap gadis di depannya ini. Yang entah mengapa, hanya untuk Sasuke, ia tak menerima alasan. Yang entah mengapa, saat dijelaskan malah semakin tak percaya. Itu sebabnya Sasuke malas berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Setiap kali mereka berbicara yang duluan tersulut adalah gadis ini. Entah apa pun topiknya, pasti berujung dengan kata-kata sinisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau percaya."

"Maka seharusnya kau juga tak perlu menjelaskan, bukan?"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya. Lagi-lagi keangkuhan gadis ini membuatnya ingin mencakar dinding kalau bisa.

Gadis itu terlihat menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya. Menepuk-nepukkan almamater sekolahnya seakan ingin menghapus bekas-bekas tangan dari seseorang yang tak seharusnya menyentuhnya. Lalu setelahnya, ia tersenyum miring.

" _Ne_ , Uchiha- _san_. Lain kali kau tidak perlu muncul di saat seperti ini. Entah untuk membela diri atau menunjukkan betapa heroiknya sikapmu. Kau tahu semua itu tidak akan mengubah citramu di mataku."

Hinata menarik senyumannya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang 360° berbeda dengan yang terlihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan setelahnya ia membiarkan dirinya yang berpaling lebih dulu. Ah, tentu saja. Ia harus berpaling lebih dulu, untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak semudah itu dirobohkan. Dan dengan hal ini Sasuke akan melupakan pemandangan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sebuah bahu yang bergetar telah digantikan oleh langkah kaki penuh kepastian. Ya, seperti itulah Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Helaian rambut berwarna pink itu tampak bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik tubuh yang sedang mondar-mandir sambil menyentuh dagunya seakan sedang berpikir keras. Setidaknya hal itulah yang memang wajar untuk dilakukannya sekarang jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan Hinata yang sedang duduk dibrankar UKS sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan telaten.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi. Jadi, kau sengaja membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu padamu? Kau sengaja tak melawan saat mereka mulai main tangan denganmu. Begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut memaksakan pahamnya yang entah mengapa terlihat lucu di mata Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Dan akibat dari gerakannya itu membuat perban di dagunya melorot dan lepas. Meski kemudian ia memasangnya lagi dengan polosnya.

"Luka itu! Luka itu juga tak separah itu, kan? Hanya goresan kuku saja. Kenapa harus di perban sebesar itu?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya.

Entahlah. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan mereka sedikit melukainya, namun rasanya Hinata tak sudi kalau mereka menjejakkan tangan mereka padanya.

"Aku perlu bukti yang menjanjikan untuk melapor pada guru BK dan membiarkan mereka mendapat hukuman yang setimpal karena dengan beraninya menyentuhku."

Orang bodoh seperti mereka mungkin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang di lontarkannya saat menampar balik tadi.

' _Kau sadar berhadapan dengan siapa?'_

Jadi Hinata dengan sangat baik hati mengajarkan apa itu arti 'sengaja' yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Yaitu dengan sangat sengajanya membiarkan mereka **mencoba** melukainya dan membuat ia seakan-akan menjadi korban yang syok dan terluka.

Hyuuga Hinata tentu saja tak selemah itu dengan tak bisa membalas menyerang mereka. Dia adalah keturunan Hyuuga dimana seni bela diri mengalir dalam darahnya.

Jadi orang bodoh itu harusnya lebih mengerti setelah kejadian ini, bahwa mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

Sakura memasang wajah setengah ngerinya.

"Kau benar. Hyuuga memang selalu semengerikan itu," ujarnya pelan. Terutama pada bagian mengerikan. Agak was-was saja kalau Hinata tiba-tiba tersinggung dengan kata-katanya dan ujungnya membuat ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti para kakak kelas itu yang langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ya, sekolah selalu menjadikan alasan tak ingin ada kekerasan di dalam sekolah sebagai tameng bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus seperti ini. Tapi untuk kasus Hinata, tanpa penjelasan ataupun alasan lebih jauh mengapa mereka melakukan itu, keputusan akhirnya sudah jelas. Yaitu, singkirkan mereka dan lenyapkan skandal. Itu sebabnya, seberapa tak sukanya siswa yang lain pada Hinata, langkah terjauh yang paling bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah membicarakannya di belakangnya. Karena, tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin berurusan dengan Hyuuga sebagai nama keluarganya.

"Lalu apa kata Uchiha Sasuke tentang ini?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan ketertarikannya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut akan apa yang Hinata lakukan pada _senpai-senpai_ itu.

"Yah, seperti biasanya. Ia membela dirinya."

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau ini memang karenanya?"

"Tentu saja. Sekali pun ia mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku takkan percaya padanya. Ia hanya berusaha melakukan trik licik itu untuk menjebakku. Sial! Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya lebih dulu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. Namun tentu saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bisa saja kan kalau yang semalam itu memang murni hanyalah kebetulan. Kau sendiri yakin bahwa kalianlah yang pulang paling akhir, yang itu artinya takkan ada siswa yang melihat kalian berdua sehingga bisa menyebarkan gosip tentang kalian."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Hanya saja Uchiha Sasuke tetap tak bisa dikatakan tak bersalah sepenuhnya. Kalau saja ia mengabaikan hal sepele itu pada saat itu, kalau saja ia langsung pergi bukannya mencoba berbicara denganku, kejadian konyol seperti ini tentu saja takkan terjadi. Karena seharusnya otak jeniusnya itu tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu jadi pihak yang dirugikan bila ia sedikit saja menunjukkan sisi baiknya padaku. Dia tentu saja bersalah kalau sudah mengetahui fakta itu namun masih tetap melakukan kebaikan padaku."

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk. Kali ini ia benar-benar paham maksud yang ingin disampaikan Hinata. Benar atau pun salah tindakannya, Hinata hanya akan menjadi korban dari setiap tindakannya. Itu sebabnya tak mempercayai Sasuke adalah salah satu bentuk tameng bagi Hinata untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Membencinya adalah suatu bentuk untuk menguatkan dirinya.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Keluar dari UKS Hinata pamit sebentar pada Sakura untuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang sebagian tertinggal di ruangan Ketua Murid. Dia tak ambil pusing saat dilihatnya meja tempat sang manusia ayam disana terlihat kosong, menandakan sang pemiliknya yang entah sedang kemana. Hinata hanya bisa mendengus melihat meja itu, dalam hati mengutuk dia dan para _fans_ nya saat memori di lorong tadi kembali menguar.

Setelah menyusun buku-bukunya dan hendak keluar dari ruangannya, disanalah Uchiha Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan sikap datar dan dinginnya yang membuat Hinata harus memutar bola matanya malas setiap kali bertemu saat seperti ini.

Mungkin Sasuke adalah alat pendeteksi yang baik. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan cakra Hinata sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan posisi Hinata-ya, kalian tahulah, mungkin ceritanya terinspirasi dari anime ninja sejenis itu.

Niatnya ingin langsung pergi sekali pun ia harus melewati Sasuke yang menghalangi separuh pintu keluarnya, namun sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikannya karena dia tak mengizinkan Hinata untuk melewatinya.

"Minggir," perintah Hinata dingin.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tangannya yang ia lipat tadi dan menaruhkannya di atas beberapa buku bertumpuk yang sedang Hinata pegang.

"Sebuah **plester** lebih cocok untuk luka **kecil** mu, Hyuuga. Kadang kalau kau tak menutupnya dengan perban yang tepat, akan jadi **masalah** , bukan?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Jelas sekali ia bisa menangkap sindiran Sasuke pada omongan datarnya yang memuakkan.

"Kau tahu hal ini, tapi kau bahkan tak berusaha membela mereka. Jadi ini imbalan yang kau berikan pada yang berada di pihakmu, ya? Benar-benar memberikan ganjaran yang setimpal."

"Aku tidak butuh mereka yang bergerak sendiri."

"Katakan itu di hadapan mereka."

"Mereka selalu tahu aturan mainnya, Hyuuga. Kau pikir apa alasan mereka tak mengganggumu selama kau menjadi wakilku? Karena takut berurusan dengan Hyuuga dan segala emblem-emblemnya yang mengerikan? Tidak. Kalau memang mereka bergerak sesuai kehendakku, maka mereka juga takkan takut-takut. Karena mereka tahu siapa yang lebih berkuasa."

Hinata mengumpat dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi harga dirinya dilecehkan oleh Sasuke. Dan juga nama klan Uchiha yang menyertainya. Namun dia hanya menggigit lidahnya, mencegah mulutnya terpancing emosi lagi. Karena jika ia melakukannya maka sama saja dengan membiarkan Sasuke kembali mengejek dan merendahkannya. Dia tentu saja takkan membiarkan Sasuke menikmati permainan ini sendiri.

"Kalau begitu luangkan waktumu untuk mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka bebas mendatangiku untuk menyerang. Menurutmu, berapa kali mereka akan berpikir ulang? Pada akhirnya, seberapa hebat pun kau menjamin kehidupan mereka di bawah kekuasaanmu, kalau kau terus-terusan menyodorkan 'nyawa' mereka sebagai taruhannya, setiap orang juga pasti akan mundur."

Hinata memiringkan buku-buku yang ia pegang agar plester yang ringan itu terjatuh dari tempatnya sebelumnya. Sasuke yang melihat perbuatan sengaja Hinata hanya meliriknya tak lebih dingin dari sikap Hinata.

"Ku kembalikan. Mungkin suatu saat kau yang akan membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

.

Hi, my sweet readers!

Is it too late to say I'm sorry? For this sh*t update

Well, izinkan saya meminta maaf. Saya bukan Author keren yang selalu bertanggung jawab pada karyanya dengan selalu update tepat waktu.

But, my sweet readers, percayalah saya sudah membuat begitu banyak naskah ending hanya untuk fic ini. Saya tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. (Enggak, sebenernya author aja yg bingung mau gimana kelarin fic ini, jangan banyak alasan deh)

Fyuuh… Nulis chap ini itu banyak nguras waktu & pikiran! Padahal gak panjang-panjang amat. Mungkin ini yang namanya Writer Block kali ya. Rasanya nge-stuck, kehilangan mood, dan kehilangan ide. I'm sorry! Tapi ini juga bukan mau saya…. :'(

Dan buat para sweet readers yg masih setia nungguin cerita absurd ini, kalian warbyazah! Stay tune, karena chap selanjutnya akan segera menyusul! Yeay…!

At least, give me your review. Marahin Author pun jadi deh…


	6. Chapter 6

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s) - but I try to minimize, Out Of Cast (so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd (in some part)

I warn you, this story (still) belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _Because I try harder to make this story deserve for you_

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Sejauh ini aku tak pernah membenci orang yang salah

Termasuk yang satu ini

…

…

Karin membetulkan kacamatanya sambil melirik dari balik punggungnya untuk melirik punggung seseorang juga yang baru saja berlalu. Surai indigo seorang gadis yang juga ikut melambai menyertai derap langkah itu. Karin tentu tahu siapa gadis itu. Lalu setelah gadis itu berlalu, ia keluar dari balik dinding tempat ia bersembunyi dan _mencuri dengar_ pembicaraan panas Sasuke dan Hinata-baiklah ia tak bisa disebut sepenuhnya menguping karena sebenarnya ia memang ingin mengunjungi Sasuke namun langkahnya langsung berhenti dan refleks bersembunyi di balik dinding karena melihat percakapan tak biasa antara Sasuke dan Hinata. _Well_ , percakapan mereka memang selalu tak biasa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Karin setelah langkah kakinya sampai di depan Sasuke.

Pemuda berpotongan rambut dengan nama kerennya _raven_ itu-lebih baik jangan diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Indonesia-melirik ke arah Karin yang muncul entah dari mana dan dia tak heran mengetahui hal itu. Belum lagi jika ia tiba-tiba berbicara langsung tanpa basa-basi dan seperti langsung tepat mengenai hal yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Tak mengejutkan memang. Karena gadis ini memang selalu begitu. Dia selalu tahu lebih dulu. Dan Sasuke masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia bisa mengizinkan hal itu atau tidak.

"Dia selalu pandai menggertak, kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Sasuke.

Karin merasa puas dengan respon Sasuke dan membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke bisa saja mengatakan ia tak peduli, namun Karin dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang kesal. Dan Karin pun tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke kesal karena Hinata terus menempatkan Sasuke sebagai pihak yang salah, dia menganggap bahwa kejadian semalam adalah jebakan Sasuke sementara kenyataan yang sudah ia katakan pada Hinata sebelumnya adalah kata terjujur yang ia ucapkan pada Hinata.

' _Itu bukan aku.'_

Itu memang bukan dia. Penyebar gosip sebagai penyulut kemarahan pendukungnya. Dia _memang_ merencanakan sesuatu dengan melibatkan pendukungnya. Namun hal yang menyebabkan Hyuuga Hinata terluka secara fisik bukan sesuatu yang ia rencanakan. Sama sekali strategi yang tak pantas dilakukannya. Singkatnya ia pun menjadi korban buruk sangka Hinata di sini. Dan otak dari ini semua adalah tentu saja seorang penghuni sekolah yang juga pulang belakangan semalam. Uzumaki Karin.

Siapa yang tak marah di tinggal lawan bicaranya sendiri saja dan lebih menyebalkannya ia ditinggalkan Sasuke karena pria itu hendak mengantarkan mantel Hinata. Oh, tentu saja Karin tak terima. Dan sebagai balasannya ia menggunakan apa yang ia lihat sore itu dan menyampaikannya bersamaan dengan bumbu-bumbunya pada kumpulan kakak-kakak kelas yang ia ketahui akan lebih berani bertindak daripada yang lain.

 _Then, see_?

Dia menang.

Dia juga sudah memprediksi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa mereka namun tetap saja ia tak menghentikan. Sama seperti Sasuke. Karin tak peduli. Dunianya hanya berpusat pada Sasuke dan dirinya. Pemeran pendukung yang lain hanya akan jadi batu loncatannya.

"Baguslah."

"Hn."

Karin kembali tersenyum, merasa menang dan puas di saat bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat berhenti sejenak sembari berkata pada Karin,

"Kau tahu Karin, kalau kau memang mendengar semuanya dari tadi, kuharap kau juga dengar bahwa aku mengatakan tentang aku yang tidak butuh mereka yang bergerak sendiri. Kalimat itu memang benar. Selalu menjadi peraturan pertamaku dalam permainan ini. Untuk itu, kau bisa sampaikan hal ini pada yang lain, agar mereka tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tak terkecuali orang terdekatku."

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut Karin terdiam sejenak. Jika saja Karin tak dibekali kecerdasan yang lebih unggul ia tentu menganggap omongan Sasuke hanya sebagai perintah, bukan sekaligus kata-kata ancaman yang ditujukan secara eksplisit padanya. Karena Sasuke tahu. Dia tahu apa yang di perbuat Karin.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata membuka perban di wajahnya saat sampai di kawasan rumahnya. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko sang Ayahanda mengetahui tentang masalahnya di sekolah. Untungnya pihak sekolah dengan sangat pengertian-dengan kata lain memang tak mau terlibat urusan dengan Hyuuga-tak memanggil orangtuanya untuk alasan seperti ini. Jadi masalah kecil seperti ini takkan menjadi sandungan baginya.

' _Akan jadi masalah, bukan?'_

Perkataan Sasuke kembali terngiang. Dan Hinata tahu perkataannya adalah sindiran yang telak bagi Hinata yang secara tak langsung sudah membuat dirinya sebagai pengecut dengan sikap menyengajanya.

Hanya saja…

Hinata sudah muak. Benar-benar muak. Kenapa mereka bisa membenci Hinata sampai sebegitunya? Demi apa pun juga seharusnya mereka bisa melihat bahwa Hinata bukannya senang saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa harus selalu dia yang terluka?

Oleh Sasuke.

Oleh seisi sekolah.

Sampai kapan mantera sihir Sasuke bisa berakhir dari mereka?

"Hinata…"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata refleks menoleh saat kemudian mendapati sang kakak sepupulah yang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

Hinata mulai merapat ke pintu sorong kamarnya, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Neji agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Takut ia bisa melihat beberapa bekas luka cakaran di wajahnya dan mulai sewot. Ingat, Neji punya sensor pendeteksi kebohongan yang tak bisa dengan mudah Hinata lewati.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kau yang gagal menjadi Ketua Murid."

Deg!

Untung saja ia tak membahas tentang hal aneh di wajahnya. Namun, hal yang dikatakannya ini bahkan bisa membuatnya merasa jatuh ke dasar jurang dari perasaan terburuknya.

"Ya, Neji- _nii_ … Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun laki-laki rasanya lebih pantas untuk hal ini," ujar Hinata berusaha menegarkan suaranya.

"Kau bahkan hanya menjadi wakilnya."

Nyess…

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Neji kembali menohoknya. Mungkin kehebatannya dalam berbicara sarkastis juga berasal dari didikan keluarganya.

"Tapi bukankah menjadi wakil dari Ketua Murid adalah hal yang bagus?"

Hinata mencoba membela dirinya. Bahwa Neji tak seharusnya seremeh itu. Tugas yang ia emban juga cukup berat. Ia yakin hanya baru beberapa hari saja berat badannya sudah turun hanya karena mengurus segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan jabatannya. Namun Neji sepertinya tak mau tahu. Seorang superior sepertinya.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Kalau kau tak bisa jadi Ketua, lebih baik kau mundur. Karena Hyuuga selalu berada di posisi teratas. Hyuugalah yang memimpin. Bukan di bawah pimpinan."

Hinata merasa otaknya bekerja begitu lamban hanya untuk menyerap kata-kata Neji. Dan sekali lagi saat menyadarinya Hinata hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

' _Kau mengecewakan, Hinata. Salahku berharap banyak kau bisa mengikuti jejakku. Nyatanya, kau tetap kalah dari Uchiha itu.'_

" _Gomenasai_ , Neji- _nii_ ," lirih Hinata.

Neji terdengar mendengus.

"Kau tentunya tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi aib keluarga, kan? Lihat Hanabi, ia bahkan bisa lebih mengunggulimu. Dan coba lihat aku. Aku melakukan banyak hal untuk mempertahankan nama baik keluarga kita."

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, mungkin seumur hidupnya Neji tak pernah kalah. Mungkin memang Hinatalah yang terlalu lemah.

Terima kasih untuk nasihat berharganya. Dan terima kasih untuk membuatnya semakin membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Terima kasih banyak kepada kakak sepupu yang selalu memberitahu kekurangannya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang malah membuatnya semakin tertekan.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Surat dari penggemarmu?"

Hinata menggulirkan matanya pada pemilik rambut gulali yang sepertinya sudah datang beberapa detik yang lalu ke ruangannya dan sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak sedang fokus membaca sebuah kertas.

"Kurasa," jawab Hinata sekedarnya. Kemungkinan ia sedang bingung dengan isi surat yang memberinya kata-kata dukungan dan empati dapat disebut dengan penggemar atau tidak.

Sakura lalu duduk di depannya sambil mengambil surat yang diletakkan Hinata di meja setelah membacanya tanpa semangat.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian tanpa di minta, Sakura mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Lumayan kok. Hey, jangan mengerutkan dahimu. Bukankah hal ini memang patut kau terima?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alismatanya sebagai respon tak pahamnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata lalu memegang kedua bahu temannya itu.

"Untuk menjadi seseorang yang telah bekerja keras demi kami semua."

Hinata menepis tangan Sakura dari bahunya dengan datar.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Baiklah. Untuk seseorang yang menjadi korban _bully senpai_ -nya?"

Benar, kan?

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak di _bully_ , kecuali aku mengizinkannya."

Sakura tertawa garing mendengarnya. Hinata dan prinsip hidupnya kadang lebih menganehkan dari berbagai jimat-jimatnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi karena hal itu pendukungmu jadi bertambah, kan?"

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya."

Sakura kembali terbayang dengan apa yang Hinata katakan saat di UKS dan ujungnya ia hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan canggung.

"Apa pun bolehlah," jawab Sakura akhirnya mengalah.

"Kau tidak ada kelas, Sakura? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Hinata. Sesuai yang dilihatnya pada jam dinding yang berada di ruangan, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10.20 pagi, masih dalam waktu pelajaran. Bukan saat jam istirahat makan siang di mana Sakura selalu menghampirinya.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari kertas yang dibacanya kembali ke Hinata sambil mendengus pelan.

"Apa itu artinya kau mengusirku? Kau lupa bahwa alasan aku di sini adalah karena salah satu kegiatan yang kau-dan-entah-atau-Sasuke lakukan bersama. Seisi sekolah tampak semangat dengan lomba yang kalian adakan, jadi intinya tidak ada murid yang sedang belajar hari ini. Mereka sedang di lapangan, menikmati lomba dan indahnya angin musim semi. Kecuali kau yang menggua di dalam ruangan 6x3 meter ini sebelum aku yang sadar kau tak ada di lapangan dan segera menyusulmu kemari."

Hinata akhirnya tergelak menghapus ekspresi seriusnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Baiklah, penjelasan yang cukup memuaskan dari pertanyaan yang singkat."

Sakura hanya manyun untuk berpura-pura kesal sambil kembali mengacuhkan Hinata dan membaca beberapa kertas yang bertumpuk di meja. Hinata lalu bergerak dari posisinya untuk mendekati jendela dan melihat bahwa di luar sana, di lapangan sekolah mereka tampak ramai sorak-sorai semangat berlomba untuk merayakan salah satu hari besar mereka, Hari Olahraga.

Hinata yang mengamati dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya itu tersenyum tipis memandang pemandangan di bawah. Sudah lama rasanya tak mendengar suara seheboh ini. Sudah lama juga rasanya melihat para murid berkumpul dan bersemangat serta tampak gembira. Rasanya situasi tampak kembali hidup. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata harus mengakui bahwa ini semua terjadi karena ide Sasuke. Dialah yang menyebabkan beberapa murid semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, semangat untuk belajar, semangat mengikuti kegiatan. Dia sangat luar biasa tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatasi kebosanan para murid yang terus-terusan belajar. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kalau saja ia tak menantang Hinata pada hari pengumumannya, Hinata mungkin takkan menjadi satu-satunya yang memberontak padanya. Karena dilihat dari segi mana pun, Sasuke tak cukup hanya dilabeli sebagai mampu.

Hinata membuka jendela dan angin musim semi langsung menerpa wajahnya. Benar-benar cuaca yang bagus.

"Ada yang meminta nomorponselmu Hinata. Aneh sekali."

Suara dan cekikikan tak jelas Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kehilangan momen bersama angin musim seminya.

"Seakan ini semua tak cukup aneh."

"Hmm?" gantian Sakura yang ikut-ikutan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengabaikanku."

Sakura langsung melupakan apapun yang dibacanya tadi dan mulai memasang telinganya lebih baik untuk bertanya pada Hinata dan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia terlihat seperti menghindariku. Sejak pagi ini saja kami belum bertemu. Tepatnya ia belum ada mengunjungi ruangan ini."

"Mm… mungkin dia sedang sibuk… di lapangan?"

Hinata ingin mengatakan bahwa alasan seperti itu saja tak cukup. Karena memang sejak tadi pagi ia belum melihat Sasuke sedikit pun seakan-akan lelaki itu hilang dari peredaran. Dia yakin kesibukan bukan alasan utamanya, tetapi ada hal lain.

"Kalau dia memang menghindarimu, apa alasannya? Kalian bertengkar lagi semalam, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Namun tetap saja ia yakin pertengkaran mereka yang semalam juga bukan penyebabnya. Oh, mereka terlalu sering bertengkar, jadi jika Uchiha Sasuke menghindarinya hanya gara-gara semalam rasanya terlalu aneh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Untuk apa dia menghindariku? Karena marah padaku? Aku yakin ia memang selalu kesal denganku. Tidak ada hal yang pasti kecuali…"

Sakura memutar-mutar kursinya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah menghampiri Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"Aku tahu penyebabnya. Ayo, ikut aku."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Hinata, mau kemana sih?"

Setelah merasa yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Hinata menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan mulai menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura sedari tadi.

"Ke lapangan."

Sakura mengernyit.

"Untuk? Aku pikir kau sudah memutuskan tinggal bersama ruangan 6x3 metermu."

Hinata terus berjalan sambil menarik tangan Sakura bersamanya, mengabaikan sindiran Sakura. Ingin rasanya membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa dia memang berniat _tinggal bersama_ ruangan 6x3 meternya kalau saja Uchiha Sasuke tak berada disana juga.

Lalu hanya beberapa detik setelah kakinya menginjak lapangan, matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan untuk mencari tanda-tanda adanya pemilik rambut anti- _mainstream_ tersebut yang kelihatan sedang mengamati situasi lapangan bersama 'asisten' berambut merahnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran indah. Dia pasti benar-benar pandai memilih situasi.

Tanpa menunggu bunga sakura itu berterbangan lagi seakan memberi efek dramatis super menyebalkan yang dapat membuat beberapa gadis yang sedang bermain voli di lapangan itu lupa dengan bola gara-gara terpesona oleh pemandangan yang disuguhkan, Hinata lagi-lagi menarik Sakura mengikuti kehendaknya menuju tempat Sang Pangeran Pesona dan Nenek Sihir itu berada.

"Uchiha."

 _Finally, I got you_!

"Hyuuga. Haruno."

"Hai…"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum malu-malu sebelum kemudian berubah _flat_ saat Hinata memelototinya. Sementara Karin hanya memandang tak suka pada dua orang gadis yang menghampiri mereka dan mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Ayolah, momen berdua seperti ini bersama Sasuke itu sangat sulit Karin dapatkan, kenapa ia harus di ganggu lagi?!

Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu setelahnya tersenyum miring.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tantanganmu, apa kau sudah lupa?" tanya Hinata _straight_ _to the point_. Tidak ada alasan bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk menghindarinya kecuali ia dengan sengaja berniat melupakan tantangan yang ia buat dengan Hinata. Maaf saja, kali ini Hinata lebih mudah paham.

Sasuke membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara lirih dari huruf vokal 'A' lalu diikuti dengan jawaban tak lebih singkat. "Belum."

"Bagus," ujarnya sembari semakin mengembangkan senyum miringnya. "Kupikir kau dengan sengaja menghindariku untuk melupakan tantanganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alimatanya menatap heran pada gadis dengan senyum miring di depannya ini.

"Aku? Menghindarimu? Untuk melupakan tantanganku? Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya balik pada dirimu sendiri, Hyuuga?"

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau tak punya satu pun ide untuk menjalankan tantangan itu," ujar Karin menimpali. Seperti biasanya, mulut gadis itu selalu berbisa sehingga mau tak mau membuat perhatian Hinata teralih ke gadis itu yang memandangnya dengan remeh. Dia ingin mencabik mulut kurang ajar itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah punya rencana untuk mengalahkan Sasuke meski jika semuanya berlabelkan bohong. Alhasil dia hanya bisa melirik tajam Karin. Dia hanya perlu mengabaikannya, seperti dia yang mengabaikan Hinata terakhir kali.

"Kapan kau ingin aku melakukan tantanganmu?"

Sakura mendadak merinding oleh perkataan Hinata yang terdengar sangat percaya diri.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kapanpun kau siap."

Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, merasa tak suka dengan Sasuke yang selalu begitu mudahnya memanggilnya bodoh. Setidaknya kali ini dia lebih pintar dengan menebak rencana Sasuke lebih dulu dan berani bersikap seperti ini di depan banyaknya pasang mata yang sedang meliriknya tajam dan mengawasinya dari berbagai sudut. Hanya tinggal menunggu satu kesalahan saja darinya untuk memulai mereka menyerangnya.

"Baiklah, tapi apa pun yang terjadi jangan libatkan _fans_ maniakmu. Seakan-akan kau berlindung di balik wanita."

Sasuke tampak tersenyum miring, melempar senyum remeh seperti yang dilakukan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Kau hanya tak punya rencana apa-apa dan berniat menggertakku. Tipe orang sepertimu hanya mengandalkan kata-kata untuk menyerang."

Dada Hinata terasa tertohok namun ia masih bisa menggenggam lengan Sakura untuk menahan apa pun yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu untuk membelanya.

Dia benci Sasuke. Sangat benci dengannya. Karena dia selalu saja bisa membalas perkataannya sama sengitnya. Itu yang membuatnya benci. Sangat membencinya.

"Kau tahu baik dengan kelebihanku, Uchiha. Kata-kata memang paling bisa di andalkan untuk menyerang seseorang. Aku harap kau berhati-hati dengan perkataanmu sebelum itu semua menyerangmu balik."

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukan padaku. Tindakan melindungi mereka bukan karena kehendakku. Jika mereka menyerangmu balik, itu adalah akibat yang harus kau terima. Anggap saja bahwa sebelum menghadapi Raja, kau harus menghadapi para pionnya dahulu."

"Ah, jadi kita melibatkan orang luar maksudmu?"

"Jangan beranggapan ada 'kita'. Kau bahkan tak punya pion-pionmu."

Hinata tertegun. Sekarang ia paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Ia menjadikan permainan catur sebagai perbandingan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di samping badannya, mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Sebuah campuran perasaan antara ingin marah dan rasa takut, rasa benci dan was-was.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada 'kita'. Aku adalah seorang Ratu yang tak punya pion sama sekali karena kau telah _memakan_ nya. Dan aku adalah seorang Ratu yang akan berjalan di jalan _hitam_ sekali pun untuk menghancurkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum sinis. Sasuke menarik sedikit saja sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum remeh. Karin mengamati sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya tanpa bersuara, dan Sakura hanya meremas kuat tangan Hinata di lengannya sambil menunduk saat merasakan angin musim semi menggerogoti persendiannya yang terasa mengilu.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh percaya dirinya pada Sasuke tadi, Hinata hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kantin sambil berulang kali menghela nafas, ditemani Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan ringan dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Hinata yang seakan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Oke, kau bisa mulai."

"Uchiha Sasuke itu mengerikan," ujar Hinata masih dengan bersandar pada meja panjang itu. Sekarang ia mengerti dengan maksud permainan Sasuke. Dia tak memberikan perintah secara langsung, tak menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menyerang, namun mengarahkan 'pion-pion'nya untuk maju ke medan perang. Mereka yang melangkah sesuai dengan keinginannya akan terselamatkan, namun mereka yang melangkah dengan coba-coba membuat jalannya sendiri maka akan berakhir tanpa perlindungan. Seperti itu kan, aturan main yang dia maksud?

Sakura membuka cemilannya lalu memakannya.

"Terus?"

"Dia itu… semacam pangeran kegelapan."

Sakura berhenti mengunyah.

"Lalu kau putri keputihan, begitu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sebentar untuk melirik Sakura.

"Terdengar aneh," dan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Tapi terserahlah."

"Terus?"

"Dia itu memang seperti pangeran kegelapan. Auranya terkadang membuatku bergidik. Mungkin dalam Harry Potter dia adalah Voldemort mancung dan berambut pantat ayam serta punya Karin sebagai Bellatrix berkacamata plus rambut merah."

"Kau sadar Hinata, kalau dalam _fan-fiction_ kau mungkin sudah membuat cerita ini menjadi _crossover_."

Selama beberapa detik Hinata terdiam sebelum menggumam, "Terserahlah," lalu ia melanjutkan, "dan _fans_ maniaknya adalah para Pelahap Maut yang mengerikan."

Sakura terpelongo. Hinata bahkan melanjutkan omongan melanturnya lagi.

"Lalu kau adalah Harry Potter yang bertransgender menjadi wanita dan aku sebagai Hermione?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak meski tetap tak bersemangat sambil menatap balik Sakura.

"Boleh juga. Tapi kau sebagai Ron Weasley. Hermione tidak berjidat lebar sepertimu."

Sakura menendang pelan kaki Hinata yang berada di bawah meja. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengaduh pelan tanpa ekspresi.

"Meskipun judul pada bab ini 'Kegilaan', kau tak bisa membuat cerita ini keluar dari jalur."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Sasuke. Kalau saja ada _horcrux_ mungkin semua akan jadi lebih mudah."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi omongan Hinata yang masih melantur. Dia kembali mengunyah.

"Ah, ini semua hanya membuatku pening."

Hinata menjambak rambut indigonya.

"Belum lagi nanti aku harus menghadiri rapat. Apa hidup Hyuuga Hinata memang harus serumit ini di dalam naskah?"

"Kau bisa berganti peran menjadi aku."

"Maka itu akan jadi cerita menyedihkan di mana aku pun terjebak oleh pesona memuakkan Sasuke."

"Sasuke itu benar-benar tampan, kalau saja kau menganggapnya sebagai seorang lelaki bukannya manusia setengah ayam."

Kali ini Hinata yang memutar bola matanya. Malas harus berdebat panjang lagi dengan Sakura kalau sudah mengenai ini. Dia melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku pergi. Mau rapat. Idolamu itu luar biasa rajin bercengkerama dengan para anggotanya."

Hinata melambai singkat pada Sakura yang membalas anggukan singkat dan pelototan. Pasti menjadi Hinata dalam cerita ini sangat berat. Dia berada dalam posisi yang sangat-sangat tak menguntungkan.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam waktu beberapa menit ini. Dan memang bukan hanya Shikamaru saja yang melakukannya, tetapi juga dengan para Ketua Kelas lain yang sedang duduk di ruangan Ketua Murid untuk mengikuti rapat yang rencananya ingin di adakan oleh sosok yang tak datang-datang juga sampai sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat ini tanpa dia."

Itu suara Hinata yang berusaha mengalihkan fokus para rekannya yang lain. Mereka tak banyak komentar dan hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai awal bagi Hinata untuk memulai. Oh, apa ada yang ingin bertanya kemana perginya Sang Ketua Murid? Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu. Dia menghilang tanpa keterangan. Sangat disayangkan bahwa Sang Ketua Murid ternyata tidak disiplin.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Secara serentak penghuni ruangan menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati sosok yang baru dibicarakan sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan, dan lebih mengherankan lagi menatap tajam pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan papan tulis, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Seseorang mungkin sengaja membuatku tak bisa menghadiri rapat ini dengan mengunciku di suatu ruangan. Sayangnya, dia lupa mengambil _smartphone_ -ku untuk mencegahku menghubungi seseorang dan memberitahukan keberadaanku."

Hinata memandang acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Sebuah alasan yang bagus. Apa kita perlu meluangkan beberapa menit lagi untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita menyerukanmu, Uchiha- _san_?"

Lalu untuk beberapa detik mereka saling lempar pandangan tajam, sampai dehaman Shikamaru menghentikan tingkah mereka.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang kalau saja kalian mau berhenti mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing."

Dan berhasil, mereka saling membuang muka dan kembali fokus ke rapat mereka.

"Kita mulai."

"Memang sudah di mulai dari tadi."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mengikuti rapat. Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa untuk mengambil _smartphone_ nya? Oke, begini ceritanya. 10 menit sebelum rapat di mulai, Hinata berjalan santai menuju ruangan. Sebenarnya ini semua tak direncanakan, namun ketika matanya secara tak sengaja melihat rambut pantat ayam menyembul dari suatu ruangan lalu ide itu pun terlintas begitu saja. Kenapa Hinata tak mengurungnya saja di tempat itu dan membuatnya tak bisa menghadiri rapat tanpa keterangan sehingga yang lain akan menganggap Uchiha Sasuke tak bertanggung jawab? Wah, itu benar-benar sebuah ide cemerlang. Dengan memanfaatkan batang sapu, Hinata mengganjal pintu ruangan dan berlalu begitu saja sambil berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Ya, balas dendam pada Sasuke akan dilaksanakan secepatnya.

Namun sayangnya ia lupa bahwa mengunci manusia terbodoh sekali pun di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan _smartphone_ di tangan sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Untuk selanjutnya, jika ingin mengunci seseorang, lakukanlah dengan benar."

Hinata melirik sinis pada Sasuke yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut dan sedang menyusun kertas-kertas setelah rapat selesai.

"Maksudmu, kau menuduhku menguncimu di suatu ruangan agar kau tak menghadiri rapat dan membuat citramu buruk, begitu?"

Sasuke balas menatapnya hanya saja tak bersusah-susah mengeluarkan sedikit pun emosi di raut wajahnya.

" _Maksudmu,_ kau ingin mengatakan bahwa pintu ruangan terkunci begitu saja karena kebetulan gagang sapu jatuh dan menghalangi gagang pintu, begitu?"

Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah setengah merah, setengah menahan marah dan malu.

"Itu tuduhan yang serius, Uchiha- _san_. Aku bisa menuntutmu telah mencoba mencemarkan nama baik dan tuduhan tindak kejahatan yang tak kulakukan."

"Sejak kapan aku begitu bodoh tak tahu kapan kau berbohong atau tidak?"

"Ah, kau pikir aku sedang berbohong? Sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri menganggap dirimu lebih tahu tentangku."

"Aku memang lebih tahu tentangmu, Hyuuga. Kau lupa? Aku masih menyimpan rahasiamu."

"Kau…!" Hinata menggeram, tiba-tiba merasa gejolak amarah menguasainya, "Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang hal itu!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Kesepakatan bisa berubah tergantung situasi."

"Kau benar-benar licik! Lain kali akan kupastikan mengambil _smartphone_ mu sebelum mengurungmu."

"Kau mengakuinya, kan?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku minta maaf padamu? Jangan harap."

Masih melipat tangannya di depan dada, kali ini Hinata mengangkat dagunya setinggi yang ia bisa sementara Sasuke hanya mengemasi barang-barangnya dan… melewatinya. Hinata mengernyit. Sudah, begitu saja? Tidak ada kata balasan? Hinata terus mengamati Sasuke yang keluar ruangan sampai detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Tunggu dulu, tunggu! Jangan katakan…

"Uchiha- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membalasmu. Mungkin kau harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai temanmu menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga."

"Uchihaaaa! Brengsek!"

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Setelah dia mencoba membuatmu tak menghadiri rapat, hampir membuatmu kehilangan kepercayaan di mata yang lain, kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Hanya itu? Seharusnya kau mempermalukan dia di hadapan yang lain, Sasuke- _kun_! Sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan!"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat suara Karin terdengar melengking di telinganya.

"Jangan acuhkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan saat perlombaan tadi, kan?"

Karin terus mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju ke parkiran.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan semua itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu begitu ia lihat pupil mata Karin tampak melebar seakan sesuatu yang diketahuinya membuatnya sangat terkejut, Sasuke menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Semua itu ada waktunya. Aku pulang."

Meninggalkan Karin sendirian yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke. Kadang Karin pun takut kalau analisisnya selalu benar. Karena ada beberapa realita yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia dengar. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Author's Corner:

Halooww! Ini masih saya. Iya, yg katanya bakal update ceritanya cepat. Another sorry!

Kali ini Author's Corner akan menjawab segala keresahan Anda. Haha…

 _ **Pertama**_ , buat yg masih galau dengan genre fic ini.

Gimana ya, drama & angst emang rasanya yg paling cocok deh buat genre fic ini. Karena mau dibilang romance juga momennya dikit banget, nyerimpet-nyerimpet. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sih, dan mungkin bisa di kembangin. Tapi, buat fic ini memang udah saya khususkan buat genre yg begini. Pengen nyoba sesuatu yg baru. Kalo memang pengen yg romance silahkan baca fic saya yg lain.

 _ **Kedua**_ , masalah sad ending atau enggak.

Umumnya genre angst memang berakhir sad ending, tapi happy end or sad end itu tergantung dari sudut pandang kita yg membacanya. Bagi saya mungkin ini ending terbaik bagi mereka, bagi readers ini mungkin adalah ending yg gak cocok.

So happy or sad akan saya lempar balik ke readers. Di tangkap ya ^^

 _ **Ketiga**_ , update kilat

Yang ini saya kembalikan kepada para reviewers. Semakin banyak yg nanggepin & pengen buat fic ini dilanjut, oke saya bisa penuhi. Tapi kalo yg respon juga cuman dikit, yg dilema itu saya, readers. Ini para readers ngebaca ceritanya gak ya? Bisa nikmatinnya gak ya? Atau sebenernya bosen? Gak pengen dilanjut lagi? Kira-kira readers bisa nemuin yg menarik gak ya dari fic ini? Kalo langsung update, yakin masih ada yg baca, masih ada yg memang nungguin fic ini?

Nah, jadi semua itu tergantung feedbacknya. Gimana seorang author tau tanggapan dari readersnya kalau mereka gak mengungkapkannya.

Author itu cuman butuh semangat dari kamu. Iya, kamu…

Haha… oke kayaknya segitu aja dulu ya. Kalo ada yg pengen ditanya dan di protes silahkan PM ke saya. Niscaya takkan saya abaikan. Huhaha…

Thank you, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s) –learn to minimize, Out Of Cast (Seriously! So don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd (in some part) etc.

I warn you, this messy story (still) belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _Because I try harder to make this story impressing you_

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Kenapa hanya aku saja yang terluka?

Kapan aku dapat melukainya?!

….

….

"Dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Hmm, aku rasa tidak, Hinata. Garis tangannya menunjukkan umurnya masih panjang, juga ia terlahir dengan keberuntungan mengikutinya."

Hinata menatap sebal Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengaminkannya saja? Kau dan ramalanmu, kurasa kau bisa membuka toko peramal secepatnya."

Sakura ini apa tak tahu kalau Hinata sedang super _bad mood,_ ya? Dia ini sudah terkurung hampir setengah jam di ruangan itu kalau saja dia tak mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk mendobrak pintu dan berteriak. Meski cara yang pertama tak berhasil, beberapa orang datang karena aksi ributnya yang membuat panik dan alhasil berhasil membuatnya keluar juga dari ruangan itu. Perlu diketahui, _smartphone_ -nya mati jadi dia tak bisa mencontoh aksi Sasuke berhasil keluar ruangan. Ini pembalasan dendam yang tak setimpal!

"Kenapa jadi kesalnya padaku?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Apa wajahku menunjukkan bahwa aku begitu tak berdaya hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Si Ayam?!"

Sakura ingin mengangguk, lalu setelah berpikir sebentar lebih baik dia menggeleng saja.

"Ya, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Dia benar-benar sangat kekanakan! Aku pikir dia lebih dewasa, tapi nyatanya dia justru membalas perbuatanku. Ayo, kita tunjukkan apa itu kekanakan yang sebenarnya."

"Eh, mau kemana?"

Sakura mencoba mengerem langkahnya karena tangannya diseret paksa oleh Hinata.

"Ke tukang jagal. Kita harus bilang bahwa ada ayam ukuran super yang harus mereka potong."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Kabar baiknya, mereka tak jadi ke tukang jagal karena Sakura berhasil menggiring Hinata ke toko es krim dengan alasan untuk 'mendinginkan' emosi Hinata yang ingin mencari tukang jagal. Bukankah itu mengerikan? Sakura saja bergidik mendengarnya. Tapi kabar buruknya, karena Sakura yang mengajak Hinata ke toko es krim, maka dialah yang harus membayar semua pesanan Hinata yang tak tanggung-tanggung sudah memesan lebih dari lima mangkuk es krim ukuran jumbo dengan mulut terus mengomel tanpa sadar sambil terus menjejalkan es krim ke mulutnya. Itu mengerikan memang, lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama.

Alhasil dia tak punya uang lebih untuk naik taksi ataupun bis untuk pulang ke rumahnya soalnya kakaknya pun tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan tak bisa menjemputnya. Hingga yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah Sakura yang berjalan pulang sendirian sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang dalam hati. Hinata, temannya itu, secara ajaib langsung pergi begitu mendapat telepon dari kakaknya yang mendapatinya belum pulang sekolah. Dia mengucapkan beberapa permintaan maaf pada Sakura sebelum melesat pergi. Itulah penyebab kenapa Sakura harus membayar es krim Hinata dan berjalan pulang sendirian ke rumahnya sekarang ini.

Dia sudah menjelaskan kondisinya pada kakaknya, Sasori di telepon, dan kalau memang kakaknya sanggup memburu waktu, dia akan bisa menjemput Sakura, namun daripada mati bosan duduk sendirian di toko es krim tanpa bisa makan es krim karena sudah tak punya uang, Sakura lebih memilih menyicil perjalanan pulangnya seperti ini.

"Kemana orang-orang yang kubutuhkan saat ini?" gumamnya sambil menghembuskan poninya pelan. Lain kali ia memang harus berhati-hati dengan Hinata yang sedang tak terkendali.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya sempurna saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa ia percayai begitu mudah.

"Haruno."

Ternyata benar, itu Sasuke.

"Tolong, Sakura saja. Apa yang sedang…?"

"Berbelanja."

Sakura melirik ke kantong plastik yang sedang dijinjing Sasuke, lalu menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang berasal dari _minimarket_ itu. Maksudnya, dia keluar dari sana.

"Ah.." gumam Sakura. Ternyata sosok seperti Sasuke tetap berbelanja juga. Bedanya berbelanja dengan cara yang _cool_ khas orang-orang keren. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Sakura?!

"Dan kau?"

Sakura tersentak. Ternyata Sasuke masih di sini, ya?

"Mmm… Pulang?"

"Tidak dijemput lagi?"

Sakura tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk rambut _pink_ nya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Sakura terpelongo dan melihat Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya pada motornya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan seakan mengatakan bahwa dia membawa motor. Tunggu dulu. Apa lagi-lagi Sakura berhalusinasi? Jika dia mengatakan 'iya' maka ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Dan rasanya…

"Aneh memang. Tapi aku mungkin tak seburuk yang dipikirkan temanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Atau mungkin, kau juga berpikiran seperti itu tentangku?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku hanya takut merepotkanmu."

"Arah pulang kita sama. Tidak ada yang repot."

Sakura menganguk sambil tersenyum kaku. Setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Sasuke. Dia juga tak yakin berapa lama kakinya akan sanggup berjalan dan perutnya berhenti keroncongan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Sakura tertawa canggung meski terlihat antusias, sementara Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Sakura akhirnya paham maksud semua ini, kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Hanya karena Hinata beranggapan buruk dengan Sasuke tak berarti Sasuke memang seperti itu, buktinya sejauh ini dia tak ikut-ikutan membenci Sakura karena merupakan teman baik saingannya. Dan seperti yang pernah Sakura katakan pada Hinata, mungkin inilah salah satu sisi baik Sasuke. Juga… apa Sakura pernah bilang bahwa ramalan zodiaknya mengatakan akan ada kemajuan dalam urusan asmaranya?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Baiklah, cukup. Apa maumu?" lontar Hinata dengan nada jengah dan berusaha menahan kekesalannya pada sosok wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang sedari tadi menghalang-halangi jalannya menuju kelas.

"Meminta pertanggungjawaban atas sikapmu semalam."

"Sikap apa?"

"Mengunci Sasuke."

"Ah, jadi kau yang membukakan pintu untuknya? Apa posisimu di papan catur? Kuda? Atau hanya sebuah pion tak berharga?"

"Ternyata pandanganku tentangmu tidak ada yang salah."

"Begitu pun aku."

Selama beberapa detik Karin dan Hinata saling lempar pandangan sinis. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan sudah ada percikan api yang keluar dari mata mereka.

"Mengakulah kau kalah, Hyuuga. Sikapmu itu sudah terbaca jelas. Kau tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku benci harus mengatakannya bahwa kau benar, aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah. Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat saja sampai waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya."

Karin tiba-tiba merasa sensitif dengan Hinata yang mengkait-kaitkan hal ini dengan 'waktu', seperti ucapan seseorang yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Selain bergantung pada temanmu, kau juga bergantung pada prinsip 'biar waktu yang mengungkapkan' ternyata. Betapa pengecutnya."

"Bukankah itu lebih cocok ditujukan padamu? Ini kan alasanmu mencegatku? Kau takut dengan tindakanku selanjutnya yang dapat membahayakan Sasuke- _mu_ , begitu, kan?"

"Andai saja tindakanmu itu lebih nyata daripada omonganmu."

"Teruslah berandai-andai, Uzumaki- _san_. Seperti kau yang terus berandai-andai bahwa suatu saat Sasuke- _mu_ itu akan menghargai usahamu dalam melindunginya. Teruslah berandai-andai bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan melirikmu. Bukankah kau sendiri juga telah sadar bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanmu? Bukan hanya kau, tapi kalian semua."

"Bukan memanfaatkan, itu yang namanya loyalitas!"

Hinata tertawa. Merasa heran mengapa seseorang bisa begitu mudahnya dibutakan oleh perasaannya kepada _suatu makhluk_ yang bahkan tak bia menghargainya.

"Uzumaki Karin- _san_ , meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya kau yang paling tahu kenyataannya, kan? Percuma saja untuk terus mencari pembenaran dari tindakan yang kau lakukan."

"Kenapa aku merasa bahwa seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa menang dari permainan mencoba memberikan nasehat berharga bagiku? Yang rasanya seperti omong kosong."

"Sadarlah, Uzumaki- _san_. Kau dan yang lainnya. Kalian hanya melukai diri kalian sendiri. Jangan habiskan tenaga dan perasaan kalian untuk melindungi seseorang yang hanya menggunakan kalian sebagai tamengnya. Dan pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa bagian paling menyedihkan dari segala usahamu selama ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke takkan pernah melirikmu karena ternyata ia sudah bersama gadis lain? Oh, mungkin kau belum berpikiran sampai kesitu sehinga bisa _seloyal_ ini padanya. Mungkin aku salah mengira bahwa kau _cukup pintar_ dibanding yang lain. Baiklah, kurasa kita sudah cukup berbincang. Permisi."

Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan senyum kemenangan, Hinata berjalan memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan Karin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Entah dia sudah tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan ucapan Hinata.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Sakura, kau di mana? Aku ada cerita seru untuk didengar." Dengan suara riangnya Hinata menelpon Sakura yang saat ini entah sedang berada di mana. Biasanya saat jam istirahat, mereka akan saling bertemu setelah kelas mata pelajaran mereka yang berbeda usai.

' _Ah, aku? Hmm… aku di ruanganmu, menunggumu.'_

"Oke, aku akan segera ke sana."

' _Tidak, tidak! Aku yang akan ke sana. Kau di mana? Bagaimana kalau menungguku di kantin?'_

Hinata agak menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya saat Sakura setengah berteriak padanya. Dia terkesan panik untuk suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia panikkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di sana," ujarnya dan memutus sambungan telepon. Mengabaikan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya tentang sikap Sakura.

Setelah berjalan ke kantin dan memesan dua jus untuk dia dan Sakura, tak lama setelahnya teman berambut _pink-_ nya itu pun datang. Hinata melambaikan tangannya agar Sakura bisa melihatnya, kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Tentang seorang gadis yang sedang kehilangan kendali atas emosinya dan menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk es krim yang dibayar oleh temannya lalu meninggalkannya?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar sindiran Sakura sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya kemudian.

" _Gomen_. Tapi nanti aku akan menggantinya. Kau tahu kan kalau Neji- _nii_ menelpon itu artinya sudah sangat gawat."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah-pasrahan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu dendam soal hal itu. Sebab, ada hikmah dari yang semalam.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanyanya sambil merobek bungkus roti yang dibelikan Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda darimu hari ini?" tanya Hinata yang sedang intens mengamati wajah Sakura.

Sakura langsung memegangi pipinya dan membalas cepat, "Aku tidak menggunakan bedak apa pun!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ia bahkan belum bertanya soal hal itu dan Sakura sudah langsung memberikan jawabannya. Apa gadis ini memang tak pandai berbohong, ya?

 _Yah setidaknya ia pintar dalam menutupi hal yang lain, Hinata._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang menggunakan bedak atau tidak. Jadi sekarang aku sudah bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil melepas tangannya dari pipinya.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu Uzumaki Karin. Tidak, sebenarnya dia yang mencegatku dan mungkin berniat menghabisiku gara-gara hal yang kulakukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke semalam-aku rasa dia yang membukakan pintu untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Intinya dia meminta pertanggungjawabanku. Entah pertanggungjawaban dalam hal apa pun aku tak paham. "

Minuman datang dan Sakura langsung menyeruputnya, maklum tenggorokannya terlalu kering karena terlalu banyak berbicara dengan seseorang tadi. Kalau dia jadi gugup dia memang jadi lebih banyak berbicara, meskipun susunan katanya jadi tak tertata.

"Lalu yah, kau tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya, kami jadi adu mulut. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Tapi aku jelas tak akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku pun sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ini. Dan bagian paling menyerukannya adalah aku berhasil membuatnya terdiam dengan berkata bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya takkan jadi berarti kalau saja ada kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke sudah punya gadis lain. Bisa kau bayangkan wajah terkejut Karin saat mendengarnya? Kurasa ia dan para fans maniaknya bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang gelisah atau mungkin langsung memberondong Sasuke untuk mencari kepastian."

Hinata tersenyum puas setelah mengakhiri perkatannya. Bagaimanapun yang ia katakan tadi tak sepenuhnya salah. Dan mungkin Karin juga menyadari hal itu, sehingga dia jadi sangat terpukul begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak oleh minumannya. Sang Ibu Kantin tak mungkin memasukkan sekaligus biji-bijinya dalam jusnya, kan?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Kau mengatakan itu?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresinya tadi."

"Tapi itu hanya asumsimu saja kan soal Sasuke yang mungkin sudah punya gadis lain?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Si _stoic_ itu mana mungkin menyukai seseorang dengan hati sedingin esnya."

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Ngomongin tentang es, bagaimana kalau kita makan es lagi sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku mengerti. Kali ini aku yang traktir, benar kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat dan tersenyum. Walaupun dingin, es krim itu manis, bukan?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata berjalan ringan menuju ke ruangan Ketua Murid untuk memeriksa apakah ada lagi yang mesti dilakukannya hari ini. Selepas pergi dari kantin dan berbicara dengan Sakura tadi dia merasa sangat senang. Tak tahu pasti. Begitu senang sampai rasanya… menyesakkan.

Hinata memegangi dadanya. Apakah kesenangan itu memang menyesakkan? Tak menemukan jawabannya, Hinata kembali berjalan. Tanpa sadar menebar senyumannya sepanjang jalan. Sekali pun beberapa orang memandang aneh-terutama yang membencinya-ia tak peduli. Ia pernah membaca bahwa senyuman itu ibadah. Meski Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya kenapa bisa dijadikan ibadah, Hinata senang dengan pemahaman itu. Sebuah senyuman dapat membahagiakan seseorang, mungkin disitulah sisi ibadahnya-dan juga dapat membuat musuhmu semakin kesal padamu tentunya, karena kau tetap tersenyum padanya sekali pun ia memusuhimu.

 _Well_ , senyum itu menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama ya, ia jarang tersenyum seperti sekarang? Sepertinya sejak pengumuman itu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berubah sejak hari itu. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah bisa menjadi pribadinya yang dulu-dapat tersenyum tanpa beban dan tanpa harus terpaksa. Walaupun sebenarnya ada beban, sih. Tapi anggap saja untuk hari ini biarkan dia menikmati harinya seakan-akan tak ada beban tantangan Sasuke yang menghantuinya. Berpikiran positif itu menyenangkan.

Hinata sudah akan membuka pintu ruangan Ketua Murid kalau saja gagang pintunya tidak bergerak duluan dan pintu terbuka dari dalam. Dan ia tak heran mendapati Karinlah yang keluar dari ruangan. Mungkin benar tebakannya bahwa Karin pasti langsung menginterogasi Sasuke dan sedang _super bad mood_ sekarang.

Ah, dia dapat melihatnya dari raut kusam Karin, dan itu hanya semakin membuatnya menaikkan beberapa milli lagi garis senyumnya. Selama beberapa detik mereka melempar pandang. Hinata dengan pandangan kemenangan, Karin dengan pandangan-bagaimana mengatakannya? Lemas?

Tunggu dulu. Kalau memang Karin berakhir seperti ini, bukankah itu berarti Sasuke memang…?

"Kau menyedihkan, Hyuuga. Aku kira diriku cukup menyedihkan, tapi ternyata kau lebih menyedihkan."

Menyedihkan. Eh, bukan. "Apa maksud… mu?"

Belum selesai membalas omongannya Karin sudah meninggalkannya.

Hinata mengernyit. Atas dasar apa dia mengatakan Hinatalah yang lebih menyedihkan? Pada bagian yang mananya? Tak mau menunggu di luar lebih lama, Hinata memasuki ruangan dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Apa Hinata melewatkan bagian menyerukannya beberapa detik yang lalu?

"Sepertinya kau membuat Uzumaki Karin _patah hati_ ," pancing Hinata. Kalau memang tebakannya benar, pertanyaannya akan mengenai topik pembicaraan mereka tadi, kan?

Sasuke menatapnya, masih dengan pandangan datarnya, namun tersirat bahwa suatu peristiwa telah membuat pandangan mata itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Pasti pembicaraannya dengan Karin bukanlah sejenis pembicaraan yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Lalu ia menanggapi, "Hn. Kalau saja ia sekuat dirimu."

Hinata menaikkan alismatanya. "Apa… hubungannya denganku?"

"Karin belum mengatakannya padamu?"

"Apa yang mesti dia katakan padaku?"

Sasuke menarik kesimpulan, "Dia belum mengatakannya padamu."

"Kalau bagian aku lebih menyedihkan darinya, dia sudah mengatakannya. Tapi sepertinya kalimat itu bersambung."

"Kau bisa tanya langsung padanya."

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya padanya saat kau ada di sini?"

"Karena kau tidak akan menemukan satu pun jawaban dariku."

"Uchiha- _san_ , haruskah aku melakukan pemaksaan?"

"Kalau kau bisa."

"Tentu aku bisa."

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan rasa dongkol yang mencokol dalam hatinya, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya-untuk bagian mengangkat dagu dia memang harus melakukannya demi menatap Sasuke yang tinggi menjulang dihadapannya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Maksudku, kita memang tak selalu berbagi rahasia, tapi kali ini ada hubungannya denganku, jadi aku perlu tahu."

Sasuke menatapnya sambil menaikkan alismatanya.

"Ini yang kau sebut memaksa? Aku tak merasa tertekan sama sekali."

"Lalu aku harus menggunakan kekerasan?"

"Apa kau bermaksud menggantungku di tiang bendera?"

"Jika itu diperlukan."

"Ah, aku takut. Aku harus seperti itu?"

Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tak segera menggaruk wajah tanpa emosi Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Apa yakin wajahnya itu punya sensor emosi?

"Kau sengaja membuatku lupa topik pembicaraan. Tidak, _nyaris_ lupa."

"Memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya Karin katakan padaku yang kau ketahui namun tak kau katakan padaku."

"Sesuatu itu bukan menyangkut kata-kata, Hyuuga."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa meneruskannya sendiri."

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sudah melewatinya dan menuju pintu.

Dia membuka pintu separuh, lalu menatap Hinata sekilas sambil berujar, "Apa sekarang kita berpamitan?" dan pergi begitu saja.

Hinata terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapinya. Hanya satu yang berhasil diserap otaknya saat itu juga. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu memang senang membalas perbuatan.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Aku pesan yang rasa cokelat. Dan kau, Sakura?"

"Hmm? _Strawberry_ saja."

"Oke."

Hinata menutup buku menunya dan meletakkan di meja bersamaan dengan sang pelayan yang telah siap mencatat dan pamit pergi.

"Kau banyak melamunnya hari ini," ujar Hinata yang dibalas gelengan cepat dari Sakura.

"Biasa saja."

"Juga tersenyum berlebihan saat ketahuan sedang melamun."

Sakura mendesah.

"Baiklah, sesi pertanyaan dibuka."

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan Sakura memilin ujung rambut bagian depannya.

"Mmm… masa depan?"

Dan dibalas decakan oleh Hinata.

"Masih saja. Apa kau membaca ramalan lagi?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku takkan bilang padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak percaya."

"Apa salahnya dengan tak percaya? Aku masih tetap bisa mendengarnya, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ramalan tak bekerja pada yang tak percaya. Sebenarnya bekerja, tapi bagi yang tak percaya dia takkan mau mengakuinya."

"Aku masih sering mendengar ramalan berita cuaca, dan kadang aku percaya."

"Lalu apa itu artinya kau ingin aku memberitahumu?"

"Iya, karena rasanya ramalan itu sangat mengganggumu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Oke, aku beritahu. Kemarin aku membaca majalah Ino, dan di situ dikatakan bahwa dalam urusan asmara ada yang sedang berusaha mencari perhatianku dan memberi kode tentang perasaannya. Lalu… lalu aku pikir itu nyata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, tak memutar bola mata seperti biasanya saat Sakura mulai mempercayai ramalan aneh-aneh.

"Jadi… kau sudah merasakannya, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk meski agak ragu.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menanggapinya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Harus. Tidak baik mengabaikan perasaan orang lain."

Sakura memandang sekali lagi pada Hinata, lalu akhirnya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Pesanan mereka datang. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar menatap semangkuk es krim cokelatnya dengan berbagai _topping_ termasuk ceri favoritnya. Dan ia langsung menyendoknya ke mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ramalan itu bekerja padamu, kenapa padaku tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulum es favoritnya.

"Kurasa pada bagian sudah saatnya _move-on_. Aku tidak merasa harus _move-on_ pada siapapun. Karena akhirnya… kurasa perasaanku berbalas."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sementara Hinata hanya memandanginya.

"Memangnya selama ini kau menyukai seseorang?"

Hinata berhenti memakan es krimnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau… tidak tahu?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku tak mungkin bertanya."

Sesaat Hinata hanya terus memandangi Sakura yang sedang memakan es krim dengan tenang dan tak sedang melihatnya itu. Hinata menarik nafasnya berat. Kali ini dia tak merasa begitu senang, namun kenapa dia merasa begitu sesak?

"Jadi… itu bukan untukku?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura menatap bingung pada Hinata. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata terlihat sangat tak bersemangat? Berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa detik yang lalu. Apa ada sesuatu?

"Ah.. aku tahu."

"Apa?"

Kalau hal yang seperti ini pasti alasan terakurat mengapa ia murung. Kenapa Sakura tak bisa menebaknya lebih dulu?

"Kau mau cerinya, kan? Aku hampir lupa." Sakura lalu mengambil cerinya dan meletakkannya di mangkuk Hinata. "Tidak perlu sesedih itu, ceriku selalu untukmu kok," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Hinata memandangi mangkuk es krimnya yang sekarang ada dua ceri di atas es krimnya.

" _Arigatou_ ," sahutnya lesu. " Tapi kalau aku meminta yang lain?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya masalahnya sudah selesai?

"Kau bercanda. Mangkuk esmu masih penuh, habiskan dulu baru minta lagi padaku, kalau punyaku masih bersisa tentunya."

Hinata terdiam. Dalam jeda yang cukup panjang hingga es krimnya pun mulai meleleh. Dan saat lelehan es krim itu mengenai kulit tangannya baru ia tersentak sembari berkata lirih,

"Jangan sisakan untukku, Sakura. Jika _sepenuhnya bukan untukku_ , sebaiknya _jangan sisakan_."

Sakura tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mendapati Hinata dengan wajah tersedih dan tanpa semangatnya sekarang. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafasnya tenang.

"Aku bisa pesankan yang _strawberry_ kalau kau mau, tapi habiskan dulu punyamu."

Tampak sekali bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya mengalami komunikasi yang berbeda makna.

Hinata melirik kedikan dagu Sakura pada es krimnya dan akhirnya kembali menyendoknya dan mengecap rasanya. Tapi kok rasanya… hambar?

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Hinata. Aku akan menunggu Sasori- _nii_ di sini."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan sampai Neji- _nii_ menelponmu lagi."

Mulut Hinata setengah membuka untuk kembali bersuara mengatakan kalimat protesnya, namun tak jadi. Perasaannya mengatakan antara untuk tetap tinggal atau tidak. Dan dia untuk kali ini lebih memilih yang ke dua daripada mendebat Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Mm."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan Hinata berjalan menjauh menuju ke halte bis. Ia meremas tali tas tangannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apa keputusannya tepat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana. Memang tentu saja tak sendirian sepenuhnya, ada banyak orang berseliweran, tapi rasanya…

Hinata menatap halte bis yang kini terletak hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat bodoh? Dia bisa mengajak Sakura untuk menunggu kakaknya di halte bis seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kenapa harus menunggu di tempat berbeda?

Setelah merutuki kebodohannya, Hinata langsung memutar badannya dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat Sakura menunggu tadi. Dia tak ingin Sakura menunggu sendirian terlalu lama. Dia tahu Sakura, gadis itu gampang bosan. Bisa-bisa dia jadi cepat tua karena kebanyakan cemberut nantinya. Atau mungkin sepatunya akan rusak karena terlalu sering ia hentakkan ke tanah?

Ah, Hinata tak ingin membayangkan hal itu lebih jauh meski memikirkannya membuatnya tersenyum geli. Dan seruan untuk memanggil nama Sakura sudah di ujung lidahnya begitu melihat rambut _pink_ yang tak biasa itu di antara orang-orang yang berseliweran. Hampir… hampir tersebutnya, namun suaranya tertelan kembali saat kemudian rambut _pink_ itu tertutup oleh helm.

Helm?

Dia berjalan lebih dekat untuk memastikan Sakura yang mungkin sudah dijemput oleh kakaknya. Meskipun rasanya agak sedikit kecewa kalau Sakura pulang lebih cepat, namun Hinata tak merasa masalah daripada membuat temannya yang manis itu menunggu lama. Dia berjalan lebih dekat saat kemudian Sakura naik ke boncengan motor. Gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata, namun Hinata juga tak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk membuat Sakura menyadari kehadirannya. Karena seketika saja dia membisu-mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata saat seluruh netranya terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang melesat begitu saja dengan sebuah motor yang ia ketahui bukanlah milik kakaknya. Selain beda warna, plat nomor itu adalah hal yang langsung mengingatkannya pada memori di mana ia pertama kali melihatnya saat sebuah motor berwarna hitam menepi di halte bis yang membuatnya merapat ke sudut halte tempat ia menunggu hujan berhenti sehabis pulang sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hanya perlu sekali untuk mengingat plat nomor itu, karena pemiliknya juga hanya perlu sekali untuk _mengancamnya_ dan membuatnya selalu di rundung ketidaktenangan.

Meskipun seharusnya kejadian _ini_ tak terlalu mengejutkan karena bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya alias sudah pernah terjadi, namun melihatnya secara langusng seperti ini entah mengapa tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya hilang dari syoknya begitu saja karena sesuatu yang menyesakkan yang tadinya ia rasakan kembali menyeruak menguasai dadanya.

Ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Bukan suatu kebetulan di mana Sakura tak kunjung di jemput kakaknya dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang bersedia mengantarnya pulang seperti hari itu. Bukan juga sebuah kebetulan kenapa Hinata merasa mereka seakan lupa bahwa mereka bisa menunggu jemputan secara bersamaan seperti kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya. Bukan juga suatu kebetulan kenapa Sakura begitu ingin terpisah dari Hinata.

Karena Sakura sudah membuat janji, untuk pulang bersama cowok itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Musuhnya yang punya berbagai cara tak terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Selanjutnya secara tiba-tiba semuanya kembali berputar di otaknya bagai sebuah rekaman yang berusaha menghubungkan hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu ini.

' _Mungkin… jatuh cinta?'_

' _Maafkan aku… perlakuan manisnya…'_

' _Kau masih sama saja bodohnya.'_

' _Aku tahu rahasiamu.'_

' _Mungkin itu adalah salah satu sisi baiknya.'_

' _Kapanpun kau siap.'_

' _Kau bahkan tak punya pion-pionmu.'_

' _Kesepakatan bisa berubah tergantung situasi.'_

' _Kau menyedihkan, Hyuuga. Aku kira diriku cukup menyedihkan tapi ternyata kau lebih menyedihkan dariku.'_

' _Kalau saja ia sekuat dirimu.'_

' _Sesuatu itu bukan menyangkut kata-kata.'_

' _Ada yang sedang mencoba mencari perhatian denganku. Lalu… lalu aku pikir itu nyata.'_

' _Si pantat ayam punya cara berpikir yang lain dari yang kita duga.'_

' _Anda patut berbangga diri karena selangkah lebih maju.'_

' _Pada akhirnya, bisakah kau menyingkirkanku, atau… disingkirkan?'_

Kaki Hinata melemas.

Dia nyaris jatuh kalau saja ia tak mencoba berpegangan pada tiang lampu jalan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegangi dadanya. Dan kepalanya menjadi pening saat semua kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Kembali mengulang dan mencoba menyatukan _puzzle-puzzle_ yang berserakan.

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan.

 _Seharusnya ini semua tidak ada kaitannya, tapi aku merasa khawatir… bahwa ini semua berhubungan. Ini semua… bagian dari rencana._

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Author's Corner:

Congratulation for the 100+ reviewers! Thank you, guys! You're awesome.

So, untuk merayakan big day for me ini, saya akan nge-post lebih cepat (hanya selang beberapa hari dari yg biasanya bisa berbulan-bulan)

Project ini (I call my fiction as project, it's sweet call) udah rampung guys, dikit lagi tinggal finishing touch aja, and then it's done!

 _ **Dan untuk terakhir kalinya**_ , buat para reader yg masih berharap romance, I beg your apologize. Very sorry to against your wish. I told you, this fic is so special for me, I write this with my uncontrollable feeling, its so mess up, imperfect, full of ' _curse'_ and many else. But, I really love this fic. Its interesting with it special ways-for myself maybe not for you.

Saya berencana untuk buat project romance, but after this fic, seriously. So, I hope another section will make you forgive me.

 _ **Untuk beberapa pertanyaan lainnya**_ seperti alasan Sasuke  & Hinata yg punya hubungan awkward ini, atau sikap-sikap dan maksud dari para cast lainnya, saya rasa akan bisa ditemukan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. Saya usahakan agar tidak ada yg tertinggal. Kalau pun tertinggal… just ask me, and I'll answer.

 _ **Dan untuk dukungan minna-san**_ , arigatou gozaimasu. Maafkan saya yg sudah menuntut terlalu banyak dari kalian, padahal apa yg saya sajikan tak bisa dikatakan sebagai 'cukup'. Once again, it's imperfect… but, beauty #halah, muji karya sendiri lagi. Hontou ni gomennasai!

Then, saya tidak terlalu mengerti ini dapat disebut romance atau apa tapi…

Ah, sudahlah. Silahkan baca sampai akhir dan nilai sendiri.

Regards,

Your Silly Author


	8. Chapter 8

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s) –learn to minimize it, Out Of Cast (seriously! so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd (in some part) etc.

I warn you, this story (whatever it calls) still belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _And… I really love my rule, that's why I repeat it all the time_

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Aku akan menyakiti sebanyak yang aku inginkan

Dan menangis sebanyak yang kuinginkan

….

….

Hinata bergelung dalam selimutnya saat pintu kamar dibuka oleh adik kecilnya yang imut namun punya kebiasaan tak mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Hanabi, nama adik Hinata, melangkah masuk ke kamar sang kakak yang didominasi oleh aksen ungu dan wangi lavender dari lilin aroma terapi.

" _Neesan_ tidak sekolah?" tanyanya pada sang kakak yang berada di balik selimut. Lalu isi dalam selimut itu tampak bergerak-gerak sebagai respon pertanyaan Hanabi semacam bermakna gelengan-soalnya Hanabi tak bisa langsung menyimpulkan itu gelengan karena kepala, leher, dan juga badan tak berbentuk sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sakit, Hanabi- _chan_ ," gumam lirih suara dari dalam selimut, dan hanya sekali sentakan Hanabi berhasil menarik selimut tebal itu dan menampilkan Hinata yang sedang meringkuk layaknya posisi anak bayi dalam kandungan dan memejamkan matanya. Tak perlu banyak tanya, tangannya pun terulur menyentuh kening sang kakak, namun kemudian keningnya sendiri mengernyit heran.

"Tidak panas."

"Bukan di situ, tapi di daerah yang lain," ujar Hinata setengah tersungut. Hanabi makin heran. Jika bukan panas di kening pertanda demam, maka…

"Panas dalam?" Lagi-lagi kakaknya itu menggeleng. Hanabi menyerah. Sejauh ini sakit yang ia ketahui pernah diderita kakaknya hanyalah penyakit ringan yang gejalanya bisa dideteksi. Namun jika ia berkata sakitnya ada di daerah yang lain dan tak tampak dari luar, maka sudah seharusnya ia bertanya, "Sakit apa?"

"Sudahlah, Hanabi- _chan_. Aku tidak akan berangkat sekolah. Kau bisa bantu aku kan mengatakannya pada Neji- _nii_ kalau ia bertanya?" pinta Hinata dengan sangat tak bersemangat ataupun menjelaskan lebih dulu tentang sakitnya pada sang adik. Karena sesuatu yang sakit ini bila ia katakan pada Hanabi hanya akan membuatnya tertawa dan mengatakannya konyol.

Hanabi menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba maklum untuk sang kakak yang tak ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang sedang menimpanya. Bukan tak peduli, namun kalau kakaknya tak ingin membicarakannya maka ia tak akan, sekalipun Hanabi punya hobi memaksa. Lagipula, Hinata tak sakit secara fisik sejauh yang ia lihat, kakaknya itu selalu dalam fase seperti ini saat ia sedang menghindari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang yang dapat menyebabkannya tak ingin berangkat sekolah.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku tidak diajarkan untuk berbohong," ujar Hanabi datar, tak tertarik sama sekali saat menangkap sinyal yang hendak kakaknya pinta untuk dilakukannya. Sesuatu yang berbumbu kolusi.

Hinata masih dengan posisi meringkuk tak bersemangatnya, mencoba merogoh sesuatu dari dalam laci teratas nakasnya. Jika Hanabi bisa dengan mudah mengetahui maksud dari apa yang kakaknya pinta, maka Hinata juga bisa dengan mudah membuat Hanabi melakukan apa yang ia pinta, dengan syarat sesuatu itu harus setimpal, atau lebih dari jasa yang ditawarkan.

Berhasil mendapatkannya, Hinata menunjukkan tak bersemangat dua lembar kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Aku punya dua tiket nonton bioskop film Boruto The Movies. Rencananya mau kutonton bersama Sakura-ya, bersamanya-tapi aku sedang _tak enak badan_. _Mungkin_ kau dan Konohamaru bisa _menggantikannya_?"

Hinata memandang lembut pada Hanabi, dan Hanabi dengan ajaibnya bisa langsung mengubah ekspresinya yang semula tak percaya jadi mengiba. Mengiba yang terlalu berlebihan dan mencurigakan.

"Ah, _neesan_ ternyata benar-benar sakit, ya? Baiklah, aku akan katakan pada Neji- _nii_ agar dia **mempermisikanmu** dan _neesan_ bisa **tidur** di sini dan **mengunci** pintu. Aku akan bilang bahwa _neesan_ sedang **tak enak badan** dan **tak ingin diganggu** setelah minum obat. Seperti itu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah sementara Hanabi menangkup tangan Hinata yang memegang tiket dan menepuk-nepuknya sebelum secara perlahan mengambil dua tiket itu, masih dengan pandangan mengasihaninya yang terlalu antusias sebenarnya.

Dalam hati Hinata mendebat dirinya sendiri antara ingin tertawa atau meringis, mengingat tawarannya dapat diterima dengan mudah seolah kata tak 'diajarkan untuk berbohong' tak pernah terucap sebelumnya.

Ah, tentu saja ini tak bisa dianggap _berbohong_. Hanabi hanya mencampuradukkan realita yang menyebabkan perbedaan persepsi. Cerdas, bukan? Seseorang seperti Hanabi pasti bisa berjaya dalam politik. Ini kan yang disebut Neji sebagai mengungguli? Sangat membanggakan.

" _Arigatou_ Hanabi- _chan_ ," lirih Hinata sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Sama-sama, Hinata- _neesan_. Aku janji aku akan memberi _review_ setelah menontonnya kepada _neesan_."

Hinata tak melihat Hanabi namun ia tahu jika ia membuka mata ia akan melihat adik kecilnya yang imut sedang melambai-lambaikan tiket nonton bioskop _limited_ itu dengan senyuman layaknya _malaikat yang sedang berjudi dan mendapatkan_ _jackpot_. Dan suara riang itu pun menghilang setelah pintu gesernya menutup. Hinata menarik kembali selimutnya sampai kepala dan semakin meringkuk hingga tangannya bisa memeluk lututnya. Entah untuk menutupi wajahnya atau meredam isakannya. Mungkin bisa jadi keduanya.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata masih bergelung dengan selimutnya saat jam dinding yang ia lirik sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Pantas saja terasa semakin panas berada di dalam selimut. Dia akhirnya bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya yang ia ingat.

"Ternyata membosankan juga. Waktu jadi terasa berjalan lama. Dan… panas."

Akhirnya dia memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan segala ritual lainnya. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian barulah ia melirik _smartphone_ -nya yang terletak di nakasnya. Sebuah benda yang bergetar-getar dari tadi yang ia abaikan.

17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Haruno 'gulali' Sakura

Begitulah yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ -nya diikuti pesan masuk lainnya dengan rentang waktu yang berbeda-beda.

' _Aku dengar kau sakit. Sakit apa? Apakah kondisimu masih belum membaik dengan yang semalam?'_

' _Aku benci mengikuti kelas Sejarah saat kau tak di sini._ Sensei _terus bertanya padaku, dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena kau tak di sini untuk membantuku.'_

' _Hey, apa aku perlu bolos dan menjengukmu?'_

' _Ahh, ini benar-benar membosankan. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan ke sana. Oke, tunggu aku ya.'_

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat saat membacanya.

Dia tidak berbohong saat dia bilang sakit, karena kini ia merasakannya lagi. Sakit pada hatinya.

Tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pesan Sakura.

' _Kau tak perlu datang. Kenapa kau tak pergi jalan-jalan saja bersama Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Mata Hinata bahkan perih hanya dengan membaca pesan yang ia ketik. Namun setelah mempertimbangkannya akhirnya ia menghapus kalimat kedua. Sakura akan terkejut bila membacanya, karena dia belum tahu bahwa Hinata _melihat mereka_ semalam. Dan mungkin ia malah akan semakin datang jika Hinata mengirimkan pesan seperti itu sementara Hinata sedang sangat tak ingin melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya ia tak ingin ke sekolah. Dia takut tak bisa meredakan gejolak di hatinya. Entah itu saat melihat Sakura ataupun Sasuke.

' _Kau tak perlu datang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah baikan. Sungguh. Ini lagi istirahat. Kalau kau datang aku justru akan memarahimu.'_

Alhasil Hinata mengirim pesan singkat seperti itu. Meski ujungnya ia meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan menangis kembali. Selama ini dia benar-benar berhati-hati dalam menjaga perasaannya. Jika bukan karena sikapnya, maka orang lain yang akan melakukannya. Mematahkan hatinya.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata menarik-narik _sweater_ longgarnya hingga menutupi telapak tangannya, baru kemudian ia melipat tangannya di depan dada untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjaga suhu tubuhnya. Udara musim semi pada sore hari yang terasa dingin baginya menerpa wajahnya. Semakin menguatkan tekadnya untuk segera mengakhiri pertemuan ini agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya yang hangat dan bergelung lagi. Iya, sebuah pertemuan yang tak di rencanakannya tapi pasti di rencanakan oleh sosok di depannya ini. Benar kan, _The Tricky Planner_ , Uchiha Sasuke?

"Langsung saja, apa maksud kedatanganmu?" tanya Hinata dingin. Dia enggan menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Tadi ada rapat evaluasi dadakan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hasil rapat padamu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata yang diterima _masih_ dengan seluruh keengganannya yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku juga akan sekolah besok. Kau bisa menyerahkan ini besok di sekolah, tanpa harus _repot-repot_ datang ke rumahku. Ralat, ke depan pagar rumahku."

Sasuke tak merespon mendengar tanggapan Hinata. Dia hanya berdiri sambil terdiam saat biasanya ia selalu bisa membalas perkataan Hinata. Dan Hinata pun jadi tak sabar untuk segera mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya mendesak.

"Kudengar kau sakit," ujar Sasuke pelan, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas menyebabkannya menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan ingin menertawai Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu semacam dia _peduli_ , tapi kepada sebuah senyuman sedih.

"Kau pasti dengar dari Sakura…"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia malah menghela nafasnya berat begitu mengetahui percakapan mereka sepertinya akan berakhir tak enak. Memang biasanya selalu berakhir tak menyenangkan, namun rasanya Sasuke sedang tak berminat untuk membuat orang yang sedang sakit menjadi marah.

"Masuklah, kalau kau memang tak tahan udara dingin. Aku akan pergi."

Sasuke bergerak melangkah menuju motornya tapi Hinata tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya.

"Uchiha- _san_ …"

Mendengar namanya diserukan meski terdengar pelan dan rapuh, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menahan tangannya di saku jaket kulitnya yang tadinya sedang merogoh kunci motornya.

"Hn," dia menggumam, sesuatu yang sederhana dan singkat yang tetap ia lakukan hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan, karena sebenarnya penasaran dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dari gadis yang sebelumnya kelihatan ingin cepat-cepat mengusirnya.

Hinata masih berdiri pada pintu pagarnya, terlihat sangat rapuh dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan angin sore hari ini dapat menerbangkannya layaknya abu. Pandangan matanya yang sayu seakan menyiratkan ia telah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang terluka, dan ia tak lagi mampu menahan lukanya. Sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata memang benar-benar sakit. Karena jika dalam kondisi normal, pandangan mata sinis dan bencilah yang akan Sasuke dapati jika ia sedang melihatnya. Karena, satu hal lagi yang Sasuke ketahui darinya, Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan musuhnya.

"Kau… masih memegang rahasiaku, kan?"

Sasuke memutar badannya menghadap seluruhnya ke Hinata. Sedikit tersentak atau mungkin tak menduga dengan topik yang biasanya Hinata hindari malah ia tanyakan padanya.

"Hn," lagi-lagi ia menggumam untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih mendengarkan suara lirih itu, terlihat sabar untuk tak menyela dan membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang masih setengah-setengah.

"Kau bisa terus memegangnya. Kau bisa terus menjadikan itu kelemahanku. Karena aku benar-benar tak ingin _dia_ tahu."

Pupil mata _onyx_ Sasuke tampak membesar sejenak, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terkejut dan tak menyangka Hinata baru saja mengatakan hal tak terduga lagi. Gadis di depannya ini sepertinya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti terkejut untuk setiap hal yang dilakukannya maupun yang dikatakannya.

"Aku melihat kau dan Sakura kemarin. Kau pulang bersama dengan Sakura, memberikannya tumpangan. Yang aku yakin tak kebetulan, tapi sesuatu yang memang sudah kalian berdua janjikan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya-yang kuketahui."

Sasuke masih diam. Tak memberikan komentar ataupun kalimat balasan sarkastis, menyatakan secara tak langsung bahwa apa yang Hinata asumsikan dan ia benci itu ternyata benar. Bahkan ia tak menyanggah bahwa ini bukan hanya yang kedua kalinya. Membuat Hinata tak tahu kenapa ia masih kuat berdiri di sana dengan mata memerih dan dada yang sesak.

"Kalau kubilang kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau akan menghinaku lagi, mengatakan aku masih bodoh, dari waktu ke waktu. Karena... Kau memang tak jatuh cinta pada Sakura tapi… _sengaja_ membuat Sakura beranggapan bahwa kau memang jatuh cinta padanya. Benar, kan?"

Hinata menatap mata _onyx_ itu untuk melihat responnya. Namun tak ada satu pun gerakan dari Sasuke, bahkan ekspresinya masih sama datarnya seperti yang tadi. Hanya rambut hitamnyalah yang bergerak terkena hembusan angin. Hinata hampir lupa bahwa ia berhadapan dengan manusia yang punya ekspresi paling minim di wajahnya. Hinata lupa bahwa ada alasan mengapa pria ini mendapat julukan ' _stoic_ '. Karena dia memang benar-benar seseorang yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun mengenai apa yang ia rasakan.

Sayangnya Hinata sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengatakan semuanya sekalipun Uchiha Sasuke takkan meresponnya. Meskipun perkataannya sendiri akan melukainya.

Tak masalah. Dia akan menangis sebanyak yang diinginkannya setelah ini.

"Perbuatan baikmu yang memang sengaja kau lebih-lebihkan pada Sakura, semua itu hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam perangkapmu. Kau menipunya. Memanfaatkan perasaannya. Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau tidak bisa bermain kalau tak mempunyai pionmu. Sakura merupakan salah satu pionmu yang berharga. Karena jika dia melangkah akulah yang akan jadi paling tersakiti. Dan bagian terbaiknya, dia tak tahu."

Hinata menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan, mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak sekaligus melemah. Menahan suaranya yang ingin berteriak sekaligus tercekat. Menahan dirinya yang antara ingin mencaci-maki Sasuke dan menangis pilu.

"Aku memang bodoh, ya? Bisa tak menyadarinya sampai sejauh ini. Terus berada dalam permainanmu. Dalam rencanamu. Aku tertipu dengan sesuatu yang kuanggap kebetulan, takdir, dan semacamnya, yang sebenarnya adalah permainanmu. Untuk waktu yang lama. Benar-benar bodoh, kan?"

Ya, benar. Hinata memang bodoh. Karena seharusnya dia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Sejak saat Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh yang sebelumnya menyuruh teman baiknya, Sakura keluar dari ruangan dengan kata-kata kasarnya bisa dengan sangat rendah hati meminta maaf padanya dan bahkan mengantarkannya pulang.

Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduganya bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar minta maaf ataupun perbuatan baiknya, melainkan rencananya yang lain untuk menambah pionnya. Seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang akan memberikan dampak menguntungkan pada dirinya. Dia sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa selama ini Sasuke hanya menggunakan topeng?

Kalau saja waktu itu dia bisa lebih peka dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Sasuke dan bukannya malah menampik hal itu dan marah pada Sakura, yang justru secara terang-terangan telah menunjukkan pada Sasuke yang butuh konfirmasi bahwa ia cemburu. Cemburu pada Uchiha Sasuke. Karena membuat Haruno Sakura memujanya, dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Itu sebabnya kan dia sangat marah pada Sasuke hari itu? Marah berlebihan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke yang beraninya membuat pipi Sakura bersemu saat menyebut namanya, membicarakannya terus-menerus, memujinya, tersipu malu dan salah tingkah saat di dekatnya. Ya, pada saat itu Hinata marah. Begitu marah sampai setiap melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Marah untuk hal-hal kecil yang dia ucapkan. Marah pada setiap hal yang Sasuke lakukan. Karena dia benar-benar terbakar cemburu pada Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya bisa ia umpat dalam hati karena telah berhasil mengacaukannya, menyerang telak perasaannya.

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa ia tak menceritakan padaku lagi tentang kau yang mengantarnya, tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian. Karena dia…benar-benar menyukaimu. Tapi dia tak mungkin mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, tak mungkin bisa jujur untuk yang satu ini, karena kau tahu, kita berdua bermusuhan. Sedangkan aku teman baiknya. Dia tak ingin aku terluka. Dia tak ingin aku menganggapnya mengkhianatinya sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk menemuimu secara sembunyi. Meski aku paham alasannya, tetap saja masih menyakitkan."

Menyakitkan bukan karena hanya Sakura lebih memilih menyembunyikan ini dari Hinata, tetapi juga menyakitkan karena telah berhasil mematahkan hatinya karena sampai sekarang pun Sakura tak pernah tahu tentang perasaannya dan takkan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya.

Ya, itu kan rahasia terbesar Hyuuga Hinata yang digenggam erat Uchiha Sasuke? Hyuuga Hinata menyukai teman baiknya sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Dan Sasuke tahu, bahwa Hinata tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang perasaan tak wajarnya ini. Termasuk pada Sakura, setidaknya sampai ia menyadarinya sendiri dan merasakan hal yang sama juga.

Uchiha Sasuke yang licik tentu saja akan menjadikan kelemahan orang lain sebagai rantai untuk menjeratnya. Hinata selalu melakukan hal-hal yang berada di luar kendali, dan sikapnya yang tak menurut itulah yang dapat membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Akan jadi masalah jika wakilnya sendiri pun tak menurut padanya. Akan jadi masalah jika dia melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Akan jadi masalah jika akhirnya orang-orang akan menilai bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tak mampu untuk bekerja sama dengan partnernya. Dan akhirnya kelemahannya yang tak bisa membuat Hinata patuh dan tunduk padanya hanya akan jadi senjata terkuat untuk menjatuhkannya.

Maka kesepakatan itu pun dibuat. Uchiha Sasuke takkan memberitahukan pada siapa pun terutama pada Haruno Sakura bahwa Hyuuga Hinata menyukai teman baiknya, yaitu Haruno Sakura, kecuali Hinata mau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah ancaman berlabelkan kesepakatan yang telah membuatnya menjadi pihak yang paling di untungkan.

Alasan Hinata sendiri yang tak ingin Sakura tahu adalah karena dia takut. Begitu takut kalau Sakura akan marah padanya dan akan menjauhinya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Hinata dan benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri. Karena dia begitu bergantung pada Sakura. Tak masalah jika seisi sekolah menjauhinya, dia akan baik-baik saja sekalipun mereka membicarakannya di belakang, menatapnya sinis, membencinya, dan tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Semuanya jadi tak masalah selama ia masih memiliki gadis periang yang namanya mengingatkan pada hangatnya musim semi, senyumnya yang membuat ia yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama dia ada. Selama Sakura tetap disisinya, semuanya jadi tak masalah.

Itu juga sebabnya kan mengapa Hinata tak bisa menyukai Sasuke seperti gadis-gadis lain yang mungkin dapat terpesona olehnya? Karena Hinata memang tak pernah tertarik pada lelaki. Bahkan dia tak pernah membaca surat cinta yang berdatangan padanya. Karena dia tak bisa merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

"Strategimu memang luar biasa. Seharusnya aku tahu diri untuk tak menantangmu, dengan angkuhnya menanyakan kembali tentang tantangan itu. Karena pada saat itu aku hanya belum tahu saja, bahwa kau tak pernah berhenti. Bahwa sebenarnya sedari awal tantangan itu dimulai kau sudah melangkah tanpa kuketahui. Dan tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap ketika akhirnya aku menyadarinya aku telah kehilangan semuanya. Seperti katamu, aku bahkan tak memiliki pion-pion-seseorang yang ada di sisiku. Baik itu pendukungku dan juga Sakura."

Hinata mengusap ujung matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Setidaknya ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Maka setelah itu ia boleh menangis. Menangis sebanyak yang ia mau. Dan ia terus merapalkan hal itu di kepalanya. Berulang kali sampai ia punya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan.

"Karin benar, aku memang menyedihkan. Begitu menyedihkannya karena sebenarnya aku dalam posisi disakiti, dikhianati, namun tak tahu, tak menyadarinya. Begitu menyedihkan karena sebenarnya… teman baikku jatuh cinta pada musuhku. Lebih menyedihkan daripada Karin yang punya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu, benar, kan? Asal kau tahu, kau salah Uchiha- _san_. Semua ini bukan karena aku kuat. Kau tahu semua ini karena aku _tak tahu_ apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Melihatmu dengan Sakura bersama, sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa aku kuat, aku juga bisa hancur, Uchiha- _san_. Kini aku mengerti mengapa sesuatu itu bukan menyangkut kata-kata. Karena sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, kau dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa kuketahui. Sesuatu itu jelas tak hanya sekedar kata-kata, hubungan antara kau dan Sakura. Dan kau tahu bagian paling mengonyolkannya? Aku mendukungnya untuk maju mengejar asmaranya, yang kusangka adalah aku, namun… itu kau."

' _Apa menurutmu aku harus menanggapinya?'_

' _Harus. Tidak baik mengabaikan perasaan orang lain.'_

Hinata memejamkam matanya saat memori tentang percakapannya bersama Sakura kemarin kembali berputar. Pantas saja… pantas saja hari itu terasa berbeda.

"Dan maksud perkataanmu tentang kesepakatan yang bisa berubah itu, aku salah mengartikannya dengan berpikiran bahwa kau akan membocorkan rahasiaku. Padahal waktu itu maksudmu adalah kesepakatan yang kita berdua sepakati sebenarnya _telah_ berubah. Uchiha Sasuke takkan membocorkan rahasia Hyuuga Hinata, namun kabar buruknya adalah, kau yang akan memanfaatkan perasaan Sakura padamu untuk menyerangku. Karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan untukku. Aku yang tak akan bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya, juga harus menahan perasaanku melihat dia yang mencintaimu. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada Sakura mengetahui kebenarannya."

Hinata menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di dalam _sweater_ panjangnya ke arah dadanya. Memegang sesuatu yang berdenyut sangat keras di situ. Ia tak tahu apakah memang seharusnya yang seperti ini yang dia rasakan.

"Kau memang selalu selangkah lebih maju dariku, Uchiha- _san_. Karena aku benar-benar melangkah ke dalam jebakanmu, dan selalu… selalu saja aku tak menyadarinya. Dan pada akhirnya, saat aku sudah mengetahui ini semua, aku hanya terlambat. Kau telah memenangkan permainan. Skak mat."

Mengakhiri perkataan satu arahnya, Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, berusaha menorehkan senyuman di antara kegetiran yang ia rasakan. Dia tak ingin lagi marah, atau mungkin menampar pria brengsek di depannya ini. Dia terlalu lelah untuk semua hal yang telah ia alami ini. Bahkan ia tak bisa lagi merasakan kebencian terhadapnya. Karena rasa benci juga takkan cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, namun mata _onyx_ itu tak lagi menatap mata berkaca-kaca Hinata setelah kata-katanya berakhir. Mungkin ia sedang membandingkan. Kalau berhari-hari yang lalu saat ia mempunyai gambaran bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata akan mengaku kalah padanya, ia pasti akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan kearogansian yang menyertainya. Mengatakan pada Hyuuga sulung itu bahwa sudah menjadi kesalahannya sejak awal karena mencoba terlibat dengannya. Mungkin jika saja hari itu benar-benar datang, bukan situasi seperti inilah yang Sasuke gambarkan. Di mana Hinata menatapnya dengan mata sayunya, diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman lemah, dan keringkihannya. Tidak ada perlawanan darinya, ataupun kata-kata tak terima darinya, atau mungkin makian tentang betapa brengseknya ia, atau mungkin sorot mata lemah yang minta dikasihani. Kenapa hasil akhir dari semua yang dirancangnya begitu sempurna harus tak tertebak seperti ini? Dia tak ingin menang seperti ini. Tidak, jika berakhir tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa, Uchiha- _san_? Kau menang dan aku mengaku kalah. Kenapa kau tak berusaha menyangkal apa yang kukatakan? Apa semua yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran?"

Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun sekarang?

Sasuke bergeming dari tempatnya, berjalan ke motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Hinata mengernyit, merasa benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk membuat Sasuke menanggapi.

"Apa kau tak punya sedikit pun hal yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya Hinata setengah menaikkan suaranya karena takut suaranya tertimpa oleh suara mesin motor Sasuke.

Sasuke naik ke motornya.

"Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Sedikit meragu apakah Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya dari dalam helmnya. Hinata melangkah mendekat namun terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Mata hitam kelam itu menatapnya.

Sasuke berbicara dari balik helmnya, terdengar pelan namun entah mengapa Hinata bisa mendengarnya jelas. Karena kata-kata itu persis dengan apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya. Seakan kata-kata panjang yang Hinata katakan baru saja tak pernah di dengarnya.

"Masuklah. Kau tak tahan udara dingin. Aku pergi." Sasuke lantas menutup kaca helmnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melesat pergi.

Hinata memandangi kepergiannya dengan perasaan asing. Hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa telah menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Dia tak mengenal Sasuke yang datang ke depan pintu pagar rumahnya hanya untuk mengantar selembar kertas yang bisa ia baca keesokan harinya. Ia tak mengenal sosok Sasuke yang bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seakan-akan dia peduli.

Dia tak mengenal siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya tadi.

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu punya sikap berbeda di setiap tempat yang berbeda?

Mungkin Hinata takkan pernah bisa _merasakannya_.

Mungkin Sasuke juga takkan pernah bisa _mengatakannya_. Karena…

' _Tidak ada gunanya membentengi diri dari cinta. Toh, kamu juga akan terjatuh pada akhirnya tanpa kamu sadari.'_

Ya, benar-benar terjatuh.

Jatuh yang menyakitkan.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin setengah kesal, karena sepertinya omongan panjang lebarnya dari tadi mengenai komentarnya tentang hasil rapat sama sekali tak didengar Sasuke yang sekarang malah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Mengantar hasil rapat," jawab Sasuke namun tak repot-repot menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang berkemas. Seakan-akan dia terburu-buru untuk suatu hal.

Karin memandang aneh pada Sasuke dan melirik selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

"Kau mau ke rumah Hyuuga Hinata? Mengantarkannya padanya? Dia tidak sekolah kan hari ini? Kudengar dia sakit."

Sasuke mengunci tasnya, berjalan melewati Karin untuk menuju pintu ruangan namun lengannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan Karin yang merasa tak bisa mengikhlaskan begitu saja pertanyaanya tak dijawab meskipun ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa memberitahukannya besok, kan? Toh ini juga bukan sesuatu yang mesti ia ketahui dalam waktu lima menit. Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Karin lagi.

Inilah yang Sasuke paling tak suka dari Karin. Gadis ini terlalu ikut campur dalam suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia campur tangan.

Sasuke memegang tangan Karin, bermaksud untuk melepaskan genggaman pada lengannya, namun gadis itu malah mencengkeramnya erat.

"Karin, lepaskan."

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini sama saja dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau…" Karin merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat hendak menyampaikan akhir kalimatnya yaitu, "… mengkhawatirkannya," lirihnya. Merasa tak suka dengan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Mata _onyx_ itu akhirnya menatap Karin serius. Namun saat mendapat atensi yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke, Karin tak bisa menampik bahwa dia tak suka bagian ini. Bagian saat Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang berkemungkinan menjadi sesuatu yang akan dibencinya.

"Ya, kau benar Karin. Sedari awal sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, kan? Namun kau sengaja tak mengatakannya terang-terangan padaku malah mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan berharap dapat mempengaruhi dan merubah pemikiranku. Kau sudah tahu jawaban sebenarnya. Kau juga tahu bahwa seberapa logikanya pun saran yang kau berikan padaku tentang bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya, aku takkan menerapkannya. Karena kini aku juga tak bisa berhenti. Aku tak ingin dan aku tak bisa."

Dengan sekali hentakan, cengkeraman Karin yang melemah seiring pernyataan Sasuke itu pun terlepas. Dan tak membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi, Sasuke melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Karena dia memang terburu-buru. Dia harus segera memastikan bahwa gadis itu tak sakit parah. Dia harus melihat keadaan gadis itu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja dan tak sedang menangis diam-diam seperti yang Sasuke lihat saat di ruangan basket itu?

Sasuke harus segera memastikannya. Sekalipun seperti kata Karin,

' _Kalaupun itu sesuatu hal yang pasti, dia juga takkan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?'_

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Selepas perginya Sasuke, Karin masih berdiri termenung di tempatnya. Sampai ujungnya air bening di pelupuk matanya menetes dan lama-lama berubah deras. Karin menutupi wajahnya, namun ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ia terisak meskipun ia tidak ingin. Sasuke lagi-lagi membuatnya menangis. Apa dia tak cukup membuatnya menangis saat dia bilang ia melibatkan Sakura dalam rencananya? Melibatkan gadis lain selain dirinya. Dan kini ia telah mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas. Dengan idiotnya tak berusaha menampik perasaannya. Sebenarnya sekarang siapa yang lebih menyedihkan? Hyuuga Hinata itu atau dirinya?!

Karin memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti. Mengusap kasar sisa-sisa airmata di pipinya. Baginya, cara menghilangkan kesedihan itu adalah dengan kemarahan. Karena jika gadis itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini, maka ia juga harus merasakan pembalasan Karin.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dan sebuah senyuman telah berhasil ia torehkan, tak menunjukkan sedikit pun bekas menangisnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah seperti biasanya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak sabar untuk membuat seseorang benar-benar terjebak dengan permainan yang ia ciptakan.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Author's Corner:

Hello guys. Seperti yang saya janjikan, update hitungan hari kan? Iya, iya memang mungkin gak sekilat paket express, maklum belakangan ini jaringan tempat saya berdomisili lagi gak oke, saja juga benci karena gak bisa segera update untuk menjawab pertanyaan reader.

Oke, _**pertama**_ _**untuk momen SH yg sedikit**_ , bukan saya gak nge-ship mereka berdua, wah saya malah akut banget, tapi bukankah pada chapter ini sudah dijelaskan tentang apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Saya rasa chapter ini _bener-bener bagian terpentingnya_ , semua pertanyaan akhirnya terjawab, dan 2 chap ke depan. Iya pemirsa, 10 chapter membingungkan saja rasanya sudah cukup.

 _ **Kedua, buat yg masih kepikiran soal ending cerita**_ , terima kasih buat terus kepikiran, berasa kayak kopi deh #tunjukiklankopi. Sekilas info aja, gak akan ada cast yg mati. Saya sayang semua cast di sini, antagonis sekalipun. Merasa was-was dengan happy/sad ending? Selamat datang di genre angst pemirsa. Iya, maki saja saya kalo Anda kesal dengan sikap saya. Saya juga tahu sendiri kok keras kepalanya saya dalam mempertahankan keutuhan NKRI, eh salah, fic ini. 2 chap lagi… tolong… sempatkan diri untuk membacanya jika Anda berharap jawaban.

 _ **Ketiga, buat supportnya, arigatou gozaimasu, hontou ni**_. Saya terharu loh bacanya. Gak nyangka bisa dapat respon positif setelah sebelumnya ada beberapa akun yg maki-maki saya, yah istilah kerennya nge-flame lah. Padahal saya udah buat warn-nya di atas. Untuk para flammers yg masih mengikuti cerita ini, kalian luar biasa… butanya bisa gak liat warn. Tolong jangan ganggu, apa saya pernah maksa Anda buat baca cerita ini? Kalau memang gak sesuai sama ekspektasi Anda kenapa gak cari cerita yg Anda sukai atau setidaknya ciptakan sendiri dunia imajinasi Anda!

 _ **Keempat, buat para readers yang mencurahkan segala tebakannya dengan isi fic ini**_ , kalian terbaik! Saya gak akan bilang benar atau salah, well, setiap opini itu indah dengan caranya masing-masing. Tapi buat kalian yg masih menebak-nebak silahkan baca kelanjutannya dan selamat bagi Anda yang pada akhirnya nanti akan berkata, 'Oh, gitu', 'Kan udah kutebak' dan sebagainya. Terima kasih sudah menghargai, I really appreciate that.

Regards,

Your Sluggish Author


	9. Chapter 9

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s) –learn to minimize it, Out Of Cast (seriously! so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd (in some part) etc.

I warn you, this story (whatever it calls) still belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _And… I really love my rule, that's why I repeat it all the time_

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Sekarang kalian tahu kenyataannya, kan?

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari hal itu

Aku patah meski aku selalu menghibur diriku berkali-kali…

…

…

Saat pertama kali mendengar Sasuke memilihnya sebagai Wakil Ketua tanpa persetujuannya dan menjadi awal mula dari persaingan tak berujung mereka, Hinata pernah berikrar dalam hatinya-kalau ini tak bisa dikatakan sebagai menyumpahi-bahwa suatu saat ketenaran Sasuke akan berimbas buruk pada dirinya sendiri, suatu saat penggemarnya akan kehilangan kepercayaan padanya dan balik menyerangnya. Kalau saja Hinata tahu, bahwa sebenarnya hal itulah yang akan terjadi sekarang, mungkin dia bisa tertawa lebar andai saja ia pun tak terkait dalam hal ini.

Seperti kejadian saat ini di mana Hinata menapaki kakinya di sekolah setelah sehari sebelumnya ia tak datang dan ketidakramahan penghuni sekolah langsung menyambutnya. Baiklah, mereka memang biasanya juga tak pernah ramah-tamah dengan Hinata, tapi belakangan ini situasinya menjadi kondusif, kan? Sebagian orang bahkan mengirimnya surat ungkapan terima kasih-abaikan surat cinta yang pernah dihebohkan Sakura-dan jelas mereka memuji tulus kinerja Sasuke dan Hinata setelah perlombaan tempo hari.

Lalu mengapa hanya dengan sehari semuanya bisa berubah? Kenapa mereka kembali saling berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya sinis?

"Sekarang apalagi? Apalagi yang salah?!" Geram Hinata pelan seiring langkah kakinya menuju ruang kelas. Mungkin benar, _haters_ selalu punya cara untuk membenci. _That's the way they life_.

' _Dia tidak datang semalam.'_

' _Ya, katanya sakit.'_

' _Dia tampak baik-baik saja sebelumnya.'_

' _Kurasa dia hanya cari perhatian.'_

' _Aku masih tak percaya itu terjadi.'_

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan dari Hyuuga Hinata? Dia punya beribu cara untuk menggoda.'_

Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, hendak masuk saat suara yang ia kenal menyerukan namanya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Hinata."

"Sakura."

Kalau biasanya Hinata akan menyambut Sakura dengan senyuman hangat, kali ini ia tak melakukannya. Dan kalau biasanya Sakura juga akan tersenyum hangat padanya, kali ini gadis itu hanya memanggilnya dengan nada datar dan tanpa senyuman.

"Kita perlu bicara," ujar Sakura, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang membawanya ke suatu tempat sepi di antara tangga menuju atap sekolah. Kalau situasinya berubah serius seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa terjadi?

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Hinata mengangguk sedikit kaku, merasa bersalah atas kesalahpahaman Sakura pada sakit yang ia alami. Dia tak sakit secara fisik tentu saja, kalau Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengizinkanku datang semalam?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura seraya dalam hati menggumam, _'Ah, dia benar-benar khawatir ya?'_

"Karena aku juga sudah baikan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Namun seperti yang Hinata katakan tadi, ketidakramahan sedang menyapanya. Mewabah ke seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dan mungkin Sakura bukanlah pengecualian. Karena gadis yang sedang bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangannya di depan dada ini terlalu dingin untuk seseorang yang lahir pada musim semi, untuk seseorang yang selalu punya tingkah konyol untuk menghibur Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hinata bahkan mengernyit saat mendengar dirinya tergagap saat hal itu sudah jarang terjadi terutama bila ia berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bahwa alasan kau menolak kujenguk karena sedang dihampiri Sasuke. Padahal itu tidak benar, kan?"

Ada penekanan pada kalimat tanya Sakura yang seolah ingin sekaligus menegaskan. Dan Hinata tak bisa untuk tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura dan dari mana ia bisa mengaitkan antara Hinata yang tak mau dijenguk dan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Atau sebuah pertanyaan lain seperti dari mana Sakura bisa tahu tentang hal yang bahkan tak Hinata ceritakan. Dan mungkin jawaban dari hal itu adalah Sakura tahu dari Sasuke sendiri, atau kemungkinan kedua Sasuke sengaja memamerkan ke semua orang bahwa ia mengunjungi Hinata. Entahlah. Keduanya benar-benar tak baik untuk di pikirkan. Dia hanya tak tahu bahwa selain kemungkinan tersebut ada juga kemungkinan lain seperti adanya pihak ketiga, yang selalu ikut campur urusan yang tak seharusnya ia campuri.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata seringan mungkin dengan raut masam yang tak bisa dengan mudah ia tutupi. Ia tak suka dengan percakapan pagi hari seperti ini yang belum apa-apa sudah membicarakan makhluk populer tak berperasaan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada raut tak percaya yang tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura, hingga ia pun melempar perkataannya selanjutnya yang bahkan tak ingin didengar siapa pun.

"Kudengar kau tak lagi bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Benar, kan?

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengernyit tak paham tentang dari mana Sakura mendengar semua itu. Apa berita tentang ia kalah dalam pertandingan begitu mudah tersebar? Apa Sasuke langsung memproklamirkannya? Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab ya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan omongannya yang ternyata masih bersambung dan paling krusial.

"Kalian tak lagi bersaing karena… Sasuke menyukaimu."

Hinata tersentak. "Apa katamu?!"

"Sasuke mencabut persaingan itu karena dia menyukaimu. Itu kan yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Sasuke menyukaimu."

"Tapi-"

 _Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kau menyukainya, Sakura. Kau dan para gadis yang lain. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyebarkan gosip yang melukai perasaan kalian sendiri?_

Dan, Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin menyukainya. Karena kenyataannya kejadian semalam berbeda dengan apa yang tersebar sekarang.

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura," jawab Hinata tenang setelah ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Semalam ia datang hanya untuk mengantarkan hasil rapat. Bukan untuk menarik tantangan apalagi dengan alasan… menyukaiku. Kau tahu itu yang paling tak masuk akal, kan?"

Hinata tertawa canggung setengah getir.

Kalau Uchiha Sasuke _in ca_ se menyukainya, dia tak mungkin akan membuatnya dalam kesulitan dari setiap hal yang ia timbulkan.

"Apa yang tidak masuk akal? Dia perhatian padamu. Dia… dia menunjukkan rasa peduli padamu dengan caranya."

"Hentikan, Sakura. Sekarang kau percaya pada hal-hal yang mereka katakan?"

"Bukan kata mereka. Aku juga merasakannya. Dia bertanya-tanya tentangmu padaku, seakan dia ingin mengenalmu. Meski tak begitu frontal, namun hal yang sangat tak mungkin dilakukan Sasuke itu sudah menjadi pertanda, kan?"

"Kau yang bilang bahwa ada dua alasan jika kau bertanya tentang seseorang yang biasanya tak kau tanyakan. Kalau tidak karena dia tergila-gila padamu, berarti dia musuhmu. Dalam kasus Sasuke tentu saja dia melakukannya karena dia musuh yang sedang mencari kelemahan lawannya. Benar, kan?"

"Tapi kau melupakan fakta bahwa fansnya membencimu setengah mati karena mereka benar-benar cemburu padamu. Kau pikir mudah bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke begitu peduli pada partnernya yang juga saingannya, sementara dia bahkan tak memperlakukan Karin seperti itu."

Hinata mengerang frustrasi. Tak habis pikir kalau skandal _season_ ke sekiannya-entah sudah _season_ berapa pun ini-adalah tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyukainya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tak kehabisan cara untuk mengobrak-abrik dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung pada Sasuke? Kau akan dengar dia mengucap kalimat favoritnya sebagai jawaban, _kau masih sama saja bodohnya_."

Hinata menggaet lengan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju ruangan di mana Sasuke berkemungkinan ada di situ.

' _Kau hanya tidak tahu Sakura, bahwa orang yang sedang bermain-main dengan perasaanmu ini tak mungkin bisa benar-benar menyukai seseorang,'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata mengernyit heran saat ruangan Ketua Murid tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi beberapa orang-ralat-beberapa gadis. Mereka seperti sedang mengerubungi sesuatu… atau mungkin _seseorang_. Ya, seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Jika Sakura saja bisa datang pagi untuk menanyakannya sesuatu antara dia dan Sasuke, lantas bagaimana pula dengan _mereka_ yang mungkin semalaman tak tidur nyenyak?

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata pun menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kurasa alasan mereka juga sama seperti kita yang datang kemari."

Hinata dan Sakura berhenti di depan pintu, karena mereka juga tak bisa masuk ke dalam, dan mendengar salah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan Sasuke itu bertanya,

"Apakah itu benar? Kau menemuinya semalam?"

Lalu sekumpulan gadis lain pun ikut menimpali pertanyaannya dengan berisiknya.

"Itu Shion, ketua _club_ nya," bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

Dan Hinata akhirnya tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar memiliki _fansclub_ nya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang lebih cocok jadi bintang daripada Ketua Murid yang punya Wakil sentimen padanya.

"Dia itu musuhmu, kan? Kenapa kau harus bersikap seolah-olah peduli padanya? Dia bersikap buruk padamu, dan dia juga membencimu, sehingga kau tak punya alasan untuk berbuat baik padanya. Kami tak masalah kalau hanya kepadanya kau bersikap buruk. Tapi jika sebaliknya? Itu hal yang tak bisa kami toleransi."

Pertanyaan mereka bahkan terdengar lebih tajam dan telak dari wartawan gosip skandal sekali pun. Hinata bahkan tak bisa melayangkan protesnya atas mereka yang menghakiminya begitu saja. Dia memang membenci Sasuke, benar. Namun sikap buruknya padanya ada karena Sasuke sendiri yang memulainya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau… tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, kan?" tanya gadis yang satu lagi. Mungkin dia wakil _fansclub_ nya, atau anggotanya, atau siapapun-entahlah. Pertanyaan mengenai siapa mereka tak mungkin keluar dalam Ujian Akhir, kan?

Mendengar pertanyaan paling ditunggu jawabannya itu, Sakura tanpa sadar telah meremas tangan Hinata yang menggandengnya tadi. Sementara Hinata sendiri menahan nafasnya, dan ia siap menerobos kerumunan itu dengan cara apa pun kalau mulut Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan.

Menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan yang tiada hentinya itu dan suara-suara melengking yang terus meminta jawaban, Sasuke kelihatan sedang menghela nafasnya berat. Mungkin dia sendiri pun butuh pengacara saat ini.

"Karin yang mengatakan hal ini pada kalian?"

Ah ya, Karin biasanya berperan sebagai pengacaranya, kan? Namun sepertinya ia tak ada di sini, tak biasanya ia tak menempel pada Sasuke. Kalau di pikir-pikir Karin memang tak pernah terlihat bergabung dalam kerumunan seperti ini.

Mereka terdiam. Meski tak menjawab _ya_ ataupun _tidak_ , gelagat Sasuke yang melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat mereka paham bahwa menjawab _ya_ ataupun _tidak_ sama sulitnya dengan konsekuensinya masing-masing. Tak butuh konfirmasi lebih lanjut, karena diamnya mereka sudah menjawab semuanya, Sasuke melanjutkan,

"Karin lagi-lagi mempengaruhi kalian. Dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu agar kalian marah hanya untuk melampiaskan _kemarahannya sendiri_ padaku. Dia itu tahu lebih banyak dari yang kalian ketahui. Dan apa yang dia sampaikan pada kalian bisa jadi hanya ¼ nya atau bahkan sama sekali bertentangan. Jadi, sebelum bertanya padaku harusnya kalian juga bertanya padanya."

"Berarti kau tidak menyukainya kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya mereka gencar. Sepertinya sulit untuk mengalihkan mereka dari topik utama.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke hanya diam. Dan detik-detik itu pun cukup membuat para gadis ' _Pencari Kebenaran'_ , Sakura bahkan Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn." Ambigu.

"Apa itu artinya-"

" _Ya_ ataupun _tidak_ kalian akan tetap melukai Hyuuga Hinata _dengan_ atau _tanpa_ perintahku. Karena kalian hanya mendengar jawaban yang ingin kalian dengar."

"Kalau jawabanmu kami anggap sebagai 'tidak', lalu kenapa kau mengunjunginya semalam? Kau khawatir padanya?"

"Aku hanya mengantar berkas."

"Hanya itu? Bukan untuk mengecek kondisinya?"

"Hn."

"Dan juga bukan untuk mengakhiri tantanganmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak menarik ucapanku."

" _Hontou ni_?"

Sebagai jawaban menegaskan itu Sasuke hanya menajamkan pandangannya seakan mengisyaratkan ia sudah memberi konfirmasi selengkapnya sehingga sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pergi dari ruangannya dan tak mengusiknya.

Beberapa orang gadis itu langsung tersenyum lega, bersorak kegirangan, saling berpelukan, dan sebagainya. Hinata sendiri tak lagi memfokuskan pandangannya pada isi ruangan karena ia sedang menatap Sakura yang masih menggigit bibirnya dengan canggung.

"Sekarang kau dengar, kan? Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin menyukai Hyuuga Hinata."

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Hinata menatap sekali lagi sebuah surat yang ia tulis sebelum melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Setelah merasa kegiatannya telah selesai, Hinata bangkit dari bangku penonton yang biasa ia duduki kalau kabur ke ruangan ini, basket _indoor_ kesukaannya.

Tenang saja, dia tak sedang membolos lagi. Ini jam istirahat. Dan ia sengaja menolak ajakan Sakura untuk makan di kantin karena alasan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan. Untungnya gadis itu tak banyak tanya, mungkin dia sendiri pun masih malu berhadapan dengan Hinata setelah memberondong temannya sendiri dengan pertanyaan ketidakpercayaan. Sehinga Hinata lagi-lagi bisa kemari, tanpa perlu membolos, ataupun mengendap-endap. Ia juga sudah izin pada penjaga sekolah saat ia menyampaikan tentang mengapa ruangan basket itu tak dikunci yang jawabannya karena pintunya sudah lama rusak. Jadi dengan alasan untuk melihat keadaannya dan melaporkan kerusakan itu pada pihak personalia untuk ditindaklanjuti, Hinata pun menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan kegiatannya sendiri.

Saat kakinya berjalan menuju pintu, jantungnya nyaris copot karena melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana dan menatapnya lurus semacam sedang memergokinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Memangnya kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak mendongkol, karena setelah ia sadari Sasuke jarang langsung menjawab pertanyaan. Biasanya jika diberi pertanyaan dia malah akan bertanya balik. Dan lebih parahnya kalau itu bersama dengan Hinata pertanyaan itu takkan terjawab bila salah satu dari mereka tak mau mengalah.

Hinata berjalan mendekat, tak begitu dekat, pokoknya hanya sampai tangannya bisa menyerahkan selembar surat yang ia amplopi putih itu dengan huruf kanji tertulis besar-besar di luarnya.

"Aku menulis ini. Surat pengunduran diri dari jabatan Wakil Ketua. Semalam aku sudah mengakui kekalahanku. Dan kesepakatannya kalau siapa yang kalah ia akan disingkirkan, kan? Ini bukti kekalahanku. Aku siap. Semoga ke depannya kita tak lagi berurusan."

Hinata menyodorkan amplop itu, menunggu Sasuke menerimanya. Namun Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kemudian memandang surat itu layaknya sesuatu yang tak ingin disentuhnya. Ayolah, Hinata sudah bersikap sangat sopan dalam hal ini. Ia tak mencampakkan surat itu ke wajah Sasuke, atau _walk out_ begitu saja dari ruangan Ketua Murid. Ini adalah hal yang sah dan paling benar dalam peraturan mengenai pengunduran Ketua dan Wakil Ketua.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke baru mengambilnya. Maka Hinata di saat bersamaan pun merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya ia tahu, marah atau pun memakinya takkan cukup. Berhadapan dengan manusia sedingin es ini tentu saja hasilnya hanya akan jadi percuma.

Namun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan Hinata menanyakan alasannya.

"Mengapa, Uchiha- _san_? Mengapa kau lakukan _semua_ ini padaku?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari amplop yang diterimanya ke seorang gadis di depannya yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatapnya dengan tenang namun jelas jika Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dia akan merantai Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Mengapa kau harus melukaiku sampai sebegininya hanya untuk tantangan ini?"

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ melakukan hal-hal merepotkan ini hanya untuk membuatmu kalah dari tantangan yang ia ajukan, kan?"

Suara sopran seorang wanita tiba-tiba ikut menimpali. Dan seseorang yang memutar badannya dari balik pintu masuk dan berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke ini membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum kembali berbicara,

"Atau mungkin aku yang salah mengira bahwa kau _cukup pintar_ untuk mengetahui alasan sebenarnya."

"Uzumaki."

"Karin."

Karin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, merasa puas dengan penyambutan yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata, dan mengabaikan bahwa betapa tak diinginkannya ia saat ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena telah menyela pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, jika menunggu Sasuke- _kun_ yang menjawabnya aku tak yakin ia akan menyampaikan semuanya. Mungkin hanya ¼. Ah… atau bertentangan."

Sasuke menilik tajam Karin, dan Hinata tahu alasannya. Karena Karin tak hanya menyinggungnya dengan membalikkan kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan padanya, tetapi juga terhadap Sasuke.

Membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, Karin masih mengulas senyumnya dan kali ini memasang tampang wajah seolah-olah ia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Kurasa Hyuuga Hinata benar, bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa _tetap_ _loyal_ padamu kalau pada akhirnya kau memilih gadis lain."

Tepat sasaran. Karin sudah melemparkan batunya dan tepat mengenai dua targetnya. Dan melihatnya yang seperti ini, Hinata yakin gadis ini telah memutuskan berhenti berada di pihak Sasuke, karena setelah di tatap begitu tajam oleh Sasuke yang semacam mengisyaratkan baginya untuk diam, ia malah kembali meneruskan bicaranya.

"Jadi, kutanya padamu Hyuuga. Apa sejauh ini kau pernah bertanya-tanya seperti, 'Ah, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke melakukan ini padaku? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu membenciku dengan sikapnya selama ini? Apa kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat padanya sebelumnya? Kenapa dia harus menghukumku seperti ini? Apa mungkin dia… dendam padaku?"

"Karin."

"Iya, Hyuuga. Ini bukan kesempatan kedua atau pun tantangan. Ia hanya ingin melecehkanmu. Membuatmu melakukan segala usahamu untuk menjatuhkannya sebelum akhirnya kau sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau sudah hancur sejak awal. Ia ingin menghukummu. Membalaskan dendamnya padamu!"

"Karin!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke membencimu Hyuuga Hinata. Karena seperti katamu, Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang tak ditakdirkan untuk berdampingan, kan? Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Itachi, bukankah mereka juga sama seperti kalian? Sama-sama dicalonkan menjadi Ketua Murid di sekolah ini, namun sayangnya pada saat itu Neji-lah yang naik dan Itachi tersingkir begitu saja. Semua berpikir bahwa memang itulah keputusannya, namun selisih satu angka itu bukan hanya keberuntungan melainkan sebuah rencana. Hyuuga Neji melakukan cara yang kotor untuk menjadi Ketua Murid-tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali Itachi yang mendengar pengakuan Neji secara langsung padanya namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuktikannya. Seperti yang kau dan Sasuke lakukan sekarang, sebagai Ketua dan Wakilnya. Bedanya, Sasuke tak mengakali kotak suara seperti Hyuuga Neji, kakakmu. Dan juga bedanya lagi, kali ini kaulah yang menerima karma dari perbuatan kakakmu."

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap terbodoh. Otaknya menyerap begitu lama yang barusan dikatakan Karin. Kalimat-kalimat yang tak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya terlontar begitu saja dengan menyeret beberapa hal yang bahkan tak diketahuinya.

Lalu tangannya terulur untuk menutup mulutnya saat akhirnya ia sadari suara tak percayanya tak bisa keluar disebabkan tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia hanya ingin membantah omongan Karin, bahwa yang dikatakannya tak mungkin benar. Kakaknya, Neji tak mungkin berbuat curang hanya untuk menjadi Ketua Murid dan mengalahkan saingannya, Uchiha Itachi yang Hinata ketahui sebagai kakak Sasuke. Seseorang yang selalu mengatakan dan memproklamirkan untuk menjunjung nama baik keluarga, tak mungkin melakukan hal kotor seperti itu.

"Kau bohong… Pembohong!"

Sasuke akhirnya mengambil tindakan dengan berjalan mendekat ke arah Karin, menggapai tangannya untuk menariknya keluar. Namun gadis itu meronta, menolak untuk pergi sekarang juga. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan tajam dan marah Sasuke yang sangat terlihat jelas, karena meskipun ia tahu itu yang telah terjadi, kacamatanya yang berembun dan genangan airmata yang menghalangi pandangannya sudah cukup membuatnya tak menatap langsung kemarahan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau tahu aku belum mengatakan semuanya. Aku tak boleh menyampaikan hanya separuh-separuh, kan? Hyuuga Hinata harus tahu alasan sebenarnya sebelum ia mengundurkan diri. Apa kau tak kasihan melihatnya tak tahu apa-apa soal ini selama ini?"

"Karin, kau sudah kelewatan! Hentikan!"

" _Ne_ , Hyuuga. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menyingkirkanmu seperti perlakuan pada Itachi waktu itu, tapi sayangnya kau masih kurang ambisius di banding Neji, jadi tak mendapatkan posisi Ketua Murid takkan membuatmu begitu hancur. Itu sebabnya alur cerita berubah. Dia sengaja menempatkanmu sebagai wakilnya. Sebuah posisi yang dapat membahayakannya, tapi juga bisa membuatmu berada di bawah kendalinya-meski sebenarnya kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang berada di luar kendalinya dan membuatnya kewalahan. Tapi tetaplah tidak sulit untuk membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya. Karena apa? Karena akulah yang ikut membantu menyusun rencananya! Aku yang memberikannya ide dan saran sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tak melibatkanku lagi dan menyingkirkanku layaknya benda habis pakai!"

Karin menghempaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya. Menatap nyalang dari balik kacamatanya. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang dapat menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja. Dan bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa marah untuk setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan. Karin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Jadi, jika Sasuke bahkan tak berhenti saat Karin memintanya, mengapa ia harus menuruti perkataan Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau harus mencegahku, Sasuke- _kun_? Memang itu kan kebenarannya? Atau sekarang kau berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tak menyampaikan hal itu karena kau mulai _peduli_ padanya? Kau tak ingin dia mendengar kenyataannya langsung, kan? Mendengar rencana busukmu yang sebenarnya padanya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur lagi, Karin. Sudah cukup. Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya kemarahanmu padaku. Jadi lampiaskanlah padaku dengan benar."

Sasuke kembali memegang tangan Karin bermaksud membawanya untuk pergi yang kali ini Karin tak menampiknya. Ia masih terus menangis dan sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebelum benar-benar menarik Karin keluar dari tempat itu, Sasuke melirik ke arah di mana Hinata masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, masih menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara isakan, dan airmata yang juga masih terus mengalir.

"Hyuuga, kita akan bicara lagi nanti," ujar Sasuke. Tak ada respon dari Hinata seperti yang Sasuke duga. Namun dia yakin Hinata pasti bisa mendengarnya, dan ia hanya butuh itu sekarang.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat hanya untuk pergi dari situ, dan ujung matanya masih melihat ke arah Hinata. Namun dia tetap melangkah, karena untuk sekarang ia juga tak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Jika saja Sasuke tahu bahwa mungkin 'nanti' tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Author's Corner:

Hai readers! Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan dulu tentang pengertian genre drama dan angst yang saya kutip setelah googling.

 _ **Drama**_ _ialah_ _genre yang lebih menuju ke konflik emosi dan bertujuan membuat pembaca terharu dan terhanyut dalam cerita._

 _ **Angst**_ _ialah sebuah genre_ _yang melibatkan tingkat kecemasan tinggi dengan permaina_ _n_ _emosional yg tinggi, fisik, dan mental, biasanya berakhir sad ending._

See? Saya juga banyak baca cerita yg genrenya angst tapi gak semuanya rata-rata berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa si cast. Saya juga punya pandangan sendiri dengan tema seperti ini, dan saya suka dengan kesan yang ditimbulkannya.

 _ **Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan**_ , saya tidak akan membuat perubahan apa pun pada fict ini, entah itu genrenya ataupun alur ceritanya. Maaf kalau tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan beberapa dari readers. Suatu cerita yg sama-sama udah bisa kita tebak akhirnya juga gak ada seru-serunya kan? So, this is it. Terima atau buang. Tolong jangan buat saya terus menekankan hal ini di setiap pojokan saya. Kalian bosan saya juga bosan.

Tapi tetap untuk setiap opini saya akan terus menerimanya. Kadang apa yg kalian pikirkan itu juga gak pernah terlintas di benak saya sebelumnya dan bisa jadi ide yg bener-bener fresh. Terima kasih, saya menghargainya. Selama hal itu gak maksa saya buat merubah ending atau keseluruhan cerita.

 _ **Dan beberapa hal yg readers tanggapi dari fict ini**_ , seperti sifat cast-nya atau hal-hal lain, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, pada kehidupan nyata jika dihadapkan masalah seperti ini, contoh: pengkhianatan, teman makan teman, dsb, kita semua punya cara masing-masing dalam menghadapinya. Mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan cast selanjutnya tidak cocok dengan Anda atau bagaimana, well jangan memaksakannya. This is originally just a fiction.

 _ **Buat yang support dan terus menyemangati dalam setiap reviewnya**_ , ini benar-benar membesarkan hati saya yg keseringan ciut gara-gara beberapa tanggapan tidak enak. Iya, saya juga punya masalah dengan kepercayaan diri, jadi setiap support dan semangat itu rasanya membantu banget. Terima kasih

 _ **Untuk readers yang cerewet**_ _**:D**_ (anyway, saya suka kok dicerewetin apalagi kalo membangun) lagi-lagi _kecerewetan_ kalian terasa menggelitik. Tujuan saya sebelumnya memang untuk menimbulkan banyak persepsi, tapi seiring berlanjutnya chapter saya merasa alurnya pasti udah gak bikin surprise lagi mengingat banyaknya kode & hints, saya gak yakin bisa membuat readers terkejut dan terkesan, dan untungnya… tujuan saya dapat tercapai. Terima kasih buat readers yg bahkan mau repot-repot buat berpikir untuk menyimpulkan alur ceritanya.

Oh ya, ini yg saya maksud dengan nyerimpet-nyerimpet dikit ke romance. Mungkin mengecewakan bagi Anda yg berharap lebih, tapi romansa gak selalu berhubungan dengan skinship, cinta-cintaan, dsb kan? Perasaan yg setiap cast miliki meski belum mencapai tahap bisa tersampaikan dengan baik aja rasanya udah cukup disebut romansa kan? Baiklah, kalian bebas menilainya sendiri.

Maaf juga kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu seperti biasanya...

Regards,

Your Thankful Author


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, ini udah lebih dari sebulan. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang mencoba mengingatkan saya untuk update dan finish-in ini fic?! *kenalemparshurikken

Bukan gak kepikiran readers-san, tapi menamatkan sebuah cerita tentu punya banyak pertimbangan dari author. Dan saya harus memantapkan dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian saya untuk mengakhiri ini.

Chap ini hampir mendekati 6k words bersamaan dengan balasan review, so kalo gak tahan readers bisa skip balasan review dan langsung ke kolom review ^^

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s) –learn to minimize it, Out Of Cast (seriously! so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd (in some part) etc.

I warn you, this story (whatever it calls) still belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _And… I really love my rule, that's why I repeat it all the time_

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

 _ **Final Chapter of**_

" **QUEEN X KING** **"**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

Musim panas, pertengahan bulan Juli

Aku pikir aku takkan melihatnya lagi

Tapi, melarikan diri memang bukan hal yang baik

…

…

"Aku rasa aku akan menghabiskan libur musim panasku di rumah nenekku. Kau tahu kan Nenek Chiyo bagaimana? Dia selalu menelpon bolak-balik saat liburan hanya untuk memastikan aku ke Suna. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang diberikan pertanyaan itu tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya hanya untuk menoleh sebentar pada gadis berambut pink, sang pemberi pertanyaan.

"Hmm? Kurasa seperti biasa."

"Di rumah saja?"

Gadis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata itu mengangguk pelan. Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dari menghabiskan libur musim panas hanya di rumah-meski pun Hinata tak keberatan. Biasanya teman berambut pinknya-Sakura-akan senang hati menemani sehari dua hari bersamanya sebelum melesat pergi ke Suna-seperti katanya. Tapi untuk tahun ini sepertinya tidak bisa. Ya… sekalipun seperti itu, tak ada masalah.

"Hmm.. _ja_ , Hinata. Sekali lagi, selamat liburan! Jangan pulang larut malam, udara malam musim panas bisa jadi sangat dingin."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang melambai balik sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum Sakura menaiki busnya terlebih dahulu. Dia harus pulang lebih cepat untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapannya besok sebelum pergi ke Suna. Itulah alasan mengapa Sakura sudah mengajak Hinata keluar duluan untuk menghabiskan malam terakhirnya bersama Hinata.

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menikmati liburannya, namun Hinata tetap tak bisa mengerti mengapa dia betah bermusim panas di Suna sementara desa itu pada hari biasa saja sudah sangat panas. Ah, mungkin karena musim semi masih berdekatan dengan musim panas sehingga bisa cocok, beda dengannya yang lahir di musim dingin.

Selepas perginya Sakura, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepian jalan, menjauhi halte bis bukannya menunggu bis rute pulangnya datang. Rasanya Hinata tak ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya sekalipun ia sendirian sekarang. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Meskipun berjalan-jalan tanpa arah tujuan seperti ini sebenarnya merepotkan. Oh, kenapa dia tak makan es krim saja? Kedainya juga di dekat sini, kan? Dia akan langsung pulang kalau Neji sudah menghubunginya.

"Yang ini satu, rasa cokelat."

"Baiklah, satu es krim _sundae_ rasa cokelat. Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Satu saja sepertinya dia takkan habis, karena biasanya ia makan es krim sambil ditemani mengobrol oleh Sakura jadi tak terasa kalau es yang ia makan sudah habis.

"Harap tunggu sebentar. Permisi," pamit sang pelayan yang kini sudah melesat pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Hinata pun menjahit mulutnya, tak bersuara lagi dan hanya mengamati berbagai orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Kedai es krim ini terlihat dua kali lipat lebih ramai dari yang biasanya. Mungkin karena pengaruh malam ini yang sebenarnya terasa lebih hangat bukannya dingin seperti yang Sakura katakan. Untungnya Hinata masih dapat tempat duduk di antara banyaknya pengunjung, walaupun agak pojokan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak pernah betah dengan keramaian. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya pengaruh 'ditinggal sendiri oleh Sakura' membuatnya ingin berada di tempat ramai-mengatasi rasa kesepiannya. Itu sebabnya Hinata tak antusias menghadapi libur musim panas layaknya Sakura. Karena pada saat seperti inilah, ia akan jadi sendirian.

Lalu pertanyaannya sekarang, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu antara ia dan Sakura, apa mereka masih berteman? Jawabannya tentu saja, ya. Hinata sudah pernah mengatakannya kan, dia menyayangi teman baiknya itu. Dan apa pun yang dapat merenggangkan hubungan mereka, Hinata akan menyingkirkannya. Termasuk sekalipun perasaannya pada Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Mungkin benar, memang sudah saatnya baginya untuk ' _move-on'_. Namun, bukan berarti itu mudah. Meluruskan kembali pandangannya akan jadi perkara sulit selanjutnya, karena setiap lelaki yang di kenalnya hanya bisa membuatnya merasakan benci.

Pada saat mengamati dengan bosan para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang, secara tak sengaja dan mungkin masuk dalam _kebetulan paling kebetulan_ dalam hidupnya, mata Hinata berserobok dengan mata kelam sesosok makhluk-baiklah, manusia yang sedang berdiri di antara pengunjung yang lain. Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik bagi mereka untuk saling menatap dan menyampaikan pesan ke saraf otaknya bahwa mereka saling mengenal, meski kedua mulut mereka masih menutup dan segaris.

Dan detik selanjutnya, seperti yang biasa ia peringatkan pada otaknya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tak sengaja dilihatnya itu, berpura-pura ia tak pernah melihatnya. Atau singkatnya ia tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya juga di sini, atau dari segala kemungkinan dan kebetulan yang ada kenapa mereka bisa bertemu di sini, dan harus saling beradu pandang. Hinata pikir sosok itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya, karena sekali lagi ini namanya kebetulan, namun nyatanya sudut matanya dapat merasakan bahwa sosok itu malah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, ke tempatnya duduk dan sedang-berpura-pura-sibuk memandang daftar menu.

' _Mungkin dia hanya kebetulan mengarah ke sini. Mungkin tempat duduknya mengarah kemari.'_ Itu yang terus Hinata gumamkan dalam hati, sebelum semua itu runtuh saat sosok itu sudah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Karena terkejut, Hinata pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. Dengan pandangan tanya, pandangan bingung, pandangan tak mengerti, dan pandangan itu berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok berambut tak lebih pekat dari matanya.

"Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi. Aku juga butuh tempat untuk meminum es yang dingin dipegang ini."

Akhirnya pandangan Hinata jatuh pada segelas minuman dingin berwarna pekat yang pernah Hinata lihat dalam buku menu namun tak tahu namanya apa yang sudah menghias meja yang tadinya hanya berisi daftar menu, tisu, sendok-garpu, dan hiasan meja. _Mungkin itu bisa jadi es cincau, Hinata._

"Kau tak meminta izinku." Selayaknya tingkah seseorang bermarga Uchiha yang pernah dikenalnya yang selalu melakukan apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya, bahkan tanpa izin sekelilingnya sekalipun. Karena dia memang seorang Uchiha, yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu namanya tak pernah lagi diucapkan oleh mulutnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang selalu mengabaikan perkataan Hinata yang kini terlihat sedang menyeruput minumannya itu. _Mungkin lain kali kau juga harus mencobanya, Hinata._

"Pesananmu mana?" tanyanya setelah meminumnya. Meski dongkol karena diabaikan, entah kenapa Hinata tetap membalas pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan segera pulang. Kau bisa duduk di sini."

' _Agar kita tak perlu berbagi tempat duduk sialan ini dan sok akrab.'_

Sayangnya saat Hinata sudah mengangkat bokongnya dan menegakkan kakinya separuh, sang pelayan yang menghilang beberapa saat lalu datang membawa nampan seraya berkata,

"Pesanan datang. Satu es krim _sundae_ rasa cokelat. Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Selamat menikmati."

Dan menghilang lagi secepat iklan setelah menaruh mangkuk kaca bening berisi es krim cokelat dan taburan _topping-_ nya yang menggoda.

Hinata merasa mati rasa. Terutama saat Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu lagi kebiasaannya, memerintah.

"Duduklah."

Baiklah, persetan dengan menghindar dari Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata hanya ingin makan es krimnya yang ditunggunya lumayan lama ini. Jadi dia duduk, sedikit menghempaskan bokongnya dan tanpa peduli tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah padanya ia langsung menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Berusaha menghindar, hn?"

Hinata menghempaskan tangannya yang masih memegang sendok ke meja. "Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu!" Suaranya sedikit melengking dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia memegang sendoknya terlalu kuat karena sedang menahan amarahnya, namun seperti biasa Sasuke tetap datar, tanpa emosi, bibir segaris persis seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Hinata mengatakan dengan lantang dan tegas bahwa ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi wakilnya. Di hadapan semua murid, pimpinan sekolah, guru-guru, bahkan mungkin penjaga sekolah dan kucing tanpa suami di sekolahnya, dan yang terpenting… Uchiha Sasuke, sang Ketua Murid sendiri. Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk membicarakannya lagi nanti. Membuat kata 'nanti' menjadi sesuatu dengan rentang waktu lama dan nyaris tak terwujud.

"Meski urusan kita belum selesai?"

"Meski dengan meski."

Sasuke membuang muka. Hinata merasa senang telah berhasil memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Sekalipun ia penasaran mengapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengatakan urusan mereka belum selesai dan menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Ia tak peduli. Ia benar-benar tak ingin peduli segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

' _Si brengsek ini harusnya tahu. Bukannya sok pura-pura polos begini!'_

Ya ampun, baru beberapa menit bertemu dengannya ia sudah membuat Hinata mengumpat lagi. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar memberi pengaruh buruk padanya.

"Aku belum mengatakan permainan usai. Aku belum mengatakan bahwa kau boleh berhenti. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan segala sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanku?"

"Kau sudah menerima surat pengunduran diriku. Dan aku hanya ingin mematahkan rencanamu, bahwa tidak semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginanmu."

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih sementara Hinata baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga bisa bersikap seperti ini. "Kau hanya tidak komitmen."

Hinata mengernyit. "Karena aku memang tidak berkomitmen padamu."

"Bukan padaku, tapi seisi sekolah yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

" _Maksudmu_ seisi sekolah yang menganggap mereka tak perlu di tanggungjawabi olehku?"

"Mereka sebenarnya menghargaimu."

"Berhentilah berkata-kata seakan kau sedang membujukku untuk kembali. Terdengar menyebalkan," ujar Hinata dengan wajah kesal sebelum kembali memakan es krimnya. Menyendoknya banyak-banyak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum ia tak bisa berpikiran jernih dengan mengikat Sasuke pada kembang api besar dan melaksanakan festival Obon lebih cepat.

"Aku memang ingin kau kembali."

Hinata terbatuk. Makan banyak-banyak dan buru-buru itu ternyata tidak baik. Apalagi saat lawan bicaramu mengatakan kalimat mengejutkannya yang bisa membuatmu tersedak setiap waktu. Hinata menatap nyalang Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang bahkan setelah Hinata yang mendengarnya bisa terbatuk. Jangan tanyakan ia serius atau tidak, Hinata yakin Sasuke adalah manusia terserius sedunia.

"Aku tidak," jawab Hinata singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu ia kembali berbicara, tampaknya tak gentar dengan jawaban dingin Hinata.

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"Kenapa harus memulai sesuatu yang sudah berakhir?"

"Karena kau penting."

"Untuk seseorang yang menjadi Wakil Ketua Murid?"

"Dan untukku."

Hinata terpelongo. Apa dia baru saja salah dengar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan ia penting untuknya? Tidak, indera pendengarannya tentu saja tidak salah. Yang salah adalah mulut Sasuke yang mengatakannya begitu cepat semacam tak diproses.

Lagi, Hinata merasakan perasaan kesal itu. Terjebak dalam kata-kata penuh tipu daya Uchiha Sasuke. Terakhir kali dia berbicara ' _manis_ '-dengan kata lain memberikannya harapan, semua itu adalah bagian dari rencana penjatuhan-ralat-balas dendam dengan alasan tantangan pada Hinata. Jadi seharusnya ia tak melakukan trik itu lagi, karena Hinata sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Menggelikan sekali rasanya saat beberapa bulan yang lalu kau berusaha membuatku mundur dari jabatanku dan sekarang malah menginginkanku kembali," ujar Hinata tak lebih sarkastis dari perkataannya sejak awal. Dia memakan lagi es krimnya, lebih tenang dari sebelumnya untuk mengantisipasi hal seperti tadi terulang. Setidaknya ia harus menghabiskan setengahnya sebelum melesat kabur dari sini dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. "Oh, dan jangan lupakan bahwa itu semua karena dendam konyolmu."

"Dengarkan aku…"

Suara berat Sasuke yang penuh penekanan itu seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia butuh atensi dari Hinata. Dan ini adalah perintah dari Sasuke yang ke sekian kalinya yang seharusnya tak Hinata turuti namun herannya ia malah berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap balik mata kelam itu, teramat siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Kau pergi begitu saja saat kubilang akan membicarakan hal itu denganmu nanti. Lalu sebelum aku memutuskan dan mengatakan hal yang harusnya kukatakan padamu, kau sudah berdiri di atas podium dan memberikan pengumuman yang kau putuskan sendiri. Bahwa kau berhenti menjadi wakilku. Bahwa kau mengundurkan diri. Dengan berpikir bahwa cara itu adalah jalan terbaik agar tak berurusan denganku lagi, tapi semuanya jelas belum berakhir sampai di situ."

"Jangan konyol, Uchiha- _san_. Aku sudah lelah harus berhadapan denganmu lagi. Segala permainanmu, segala maksud dari setiap hal yang kau kerjakan."

"Itu sebabnya aku ingin memulainya dari awal lagi. Menjadikanmu wakilku tanpa ada maksud di baliknya. Aku ingin kau melupakan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara kita."

"Semudah itu? Setelah kau menghancurkanku, menyakitiku dengan semua permainan perasaanmu, yang semuanya kau lakukan karena sebuah dendam atas hal yang tak kulakukan. Kini kau datang dan menginginkan aku untuk melupakan kejadian berbulan yang lalu di mana kau menyiksaku? Apa kau pikir aku titisan dewa yang tak menyimpan sakit hati dan dapat memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Aku tak berharap maafmu, jika hal itu memberatkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali. Menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang harus kau selesaikan denganku. Bukan untukku. Tapi kepada mereka yang menaruh kepercayaannya pada kita. Aku juga tidak akan melarangmu untuk membenciku selama kita bekerja sama."

Hinata membuka mulutnya lalu menutup lagi karena dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? Bagaimana agar Sasuke paham? Bahwa yang sedang dipermainkannya adalah perasaan seorang _manusia_.

"Kau… masih belum mengerti, ya? Atau kau memang tak punya rasa penyesalan sedikit pun terhadapku? Yang kau lakukan itu… menyakitkan Uchiha- _san_. Sedetik pun, apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah? Dan sekarang dengan egoisnya kau memintaku kembali, berkerja sama kembali denganmu, tanpa peduli pada aku, perasaanku, yang rasanya ingin meledak, memakimu setiap saat, meneriakimu bodoh karena selama ini kau menaruh benci pada orang yang salah, membalaskan dendam pada orang yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Kau juga tak berharap maafku, kau lebih peduli pada jawaban aku ingin kembali atau tidak. Kau benar-benar kejam, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Menarik nafasnya berulang kali agar teratur bukan karena dia merasa marah, tapi yang dirasakannya kali ini adalah perasaan sakit. Meski sudah hitungan bulan berlalu, musim pun telah berganti, Hinata masih merasakannya. Setiap teringat ini Hinata jadi merasa seperti terkena serangan asma dadakan. Terlalu sesak sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Aku menyadarinya, bahwa yang kulakukan padamu salah. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa _kukatakan_ padamu. Dan ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa _kuminta_ darimu. Yang saat ini perlu kau ketahui adalah aku benar-benar menyesal," ujar Sasuke masih setenang yang tadi sementara Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyesal? Sebenarnya minuman apa yang baru saja diminumnya itu? Dia tak sedang keracunan minuman sehingga saraf otaknya memerintahkan hal yang seharusnya tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, kan?

"Kau… menyesal?" tanya Hinata tak lepas dari syoknya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan Hinata penasaran kapan kata ' _cut_ ' terdengar sehingga ia bisa bernafas lega dan tertawa. Namun ia tahu lebih baik, mereka tak sedang syuting drama di sini, jadi semuanya, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah tanpa skrip. Dengan kata lain… dia jujur?

Dia benar-benar tak sedang mencoba menipu Hinata lagi, kan? Dia tak sedang berusaha membalaskan dendam… entah, dendam klannya, misalnya? Yang kali ini permainannya adalah membuat Hyuuga Hinata percaya padanya, mungkin?

Tak mendengar Hinata menanggapi lagi, Sasuke melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku tak bisa meminta maafmu, dan aku tak bisa memintamu untuk membenciku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku khawatir padamu, dan aku tak bisa memintamu percaya bahwa aku peduli padamu. Karena aku tak berhak setelah semua perbuatanku menyakitimu berulang kali. Tapi aku akan menunggunya sampai kau siap menerima permintaan maafku, sampai kau siap mendengarkan perkataanku."

"Tunggu sebentar, Uchiha- _san_! Kalau kau memang ingin aku untuk kembali kurasa kau tak perlu berpura-pura kau menyesal hanya karena kau berpikiran bahwa hal itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu. Karena bagiku, mendengar kata maaf darimu tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar hal yang ingin kudengar. Jadi, aku sarankan kau untuk berhenti mencoba. Dan karena aku menganggap setelah kejadian itu kau dan aku tak lagi berurusan, maka kau juga takkan pernah mendengar penerimaan maaf dariku."

Sasuke terdiam. Pupil matanya sedikit membesar saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya tidak akan ada hal sederhana di antara mereka.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk ringan. Lalu setelah sempat terlupakan, Hinata kembali memakan es krimnya. Kembali mengatur ekspresi dan emosinya.

"Dan kau masih menganggapku berpura-pura?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Tsk, inilah yang membuatku malas, menjelaskan dari awal."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke tempat ia duduk sementara Hinata menaikkan sebelah alismatanya yang tersembunyi di balik poni.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kau jelaskan? Bukannya Uzumaki- _san_ sudah mengatakan semuanya dan kau juga tak menampik apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Hinata heran.

Mengusap wajahnya sebentar, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya, yang lagi-lagi memberikannya pandangan mata itu. Pandangan mata tak mengertinya, menatapnya dengan polos, yang malah membuat Sasuke rasanya mengerang frustrasi dalam hati setiap melihatnya.

"Selain bodoh dan pelupa, kau ini ternyata juga tak peka, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata. "Oh, sekarang kau menghinaku karena tak berhasil membuatku percaya, begitu?"

"Iya, kau memang gadis paling menyebalkan dan sulit di atur yang pernah kutemui. Bodoh, pelupa, tak peka, cengeng, keras kepala, sulit dibuat percaya, emosional… ya, kau adalah tipe gadis yang harusnya dihindari."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, bukan, tentu saja bukan karena ia bahagia mendengar 'pujian' Sasuke atas dirinya, melainkan karena ia sedang mengendalikan emosinya agar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya dikatakan hingga harus disensor, sekaligus mencegah Sasuke merasa benar dengan semua penilaiannya terhadap Hinata, emosional.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau hindari? Kenapa kau malah ada di sini dan memintaku untuk kembali dan memulainya dari awal?"

Sasuke membuang muka. Lebih memilih menatap pengunjung yang berseliweran daripada menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Iya… kenapa? Kenapa harus Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lirih, seolah ia sedang memberikan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Sasuke?

" _Ano_ , Uchiha- _san_ … kalau kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, kurasa sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," ujar Hinata setengah khawatir. Soalnya dari tadi sikap dan pembicaraan Sasuke sama sekali berkebalikan dengan hal yang biasanya ia lakukan. Dengan kata lain, sekarang ini ia terlihat tidak dalam kondisi normal. Atau mungkin Hinata yang belum tahu banyak dan mengerti tentang Sasuke.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Hyuuga. Hal ini memang merepotkan. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku tak menjelaskannya butuh waktu sampai beribu tahun agar kau akhirnya mengerti. Tidak, jangan protes dulu. Dengarkan saja."

Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, tak jadi berbicara di bawah pandangan tajam Sasuke yang berkali-kali lipat lebih serius.

"Sebelumnya niat awalku memang untuk membalaskan dendamku atas perlakuan tak adil terhadap kakakku oleh Hyuuga Neji, kepadamu, adiknya. Sebelumnya aku memang sangat membencimu, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa kau bukanlah Hyuuga Neji, kau tak memiliki sifat seperti dia, dan aku yakin kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang diperbuat Kakakmu itu. Saat aku sadar aku telah salah sasaran, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kau begitu membenciku, hingga sulit rasanya untuk membuatmu peka pada kepedulian yang kuperbuat padamu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memberi reaksi dengan menyipitkan matanya seakan sedang meragukan Sasuke dan melempar tanya padanya tentang _kepedulian_ yang ia maksud. Namun dia benar-benar menuruti perkataan Sasuke karena gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat hanya agar tak melempar tanya dan protes pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kurasa sejak melihatmu begitu rapuh dengan menangis diam-diam di ruang basket, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku membuatmu menderita, dengan perlakuan diskriminasi dari orang-orang sekitarmu yang membencimu karena aku tidak begitu menyukaimu, meski mereka bahkan tak pernah tahu penyebabnya mengapa hanya padamu aku berlaku seperti itu. Dan lama-lama aku ragu untuk meneruskan rencanaku padamu. Untuk mencari tahu alasannya aku melakukan observasi seperti melakukan berbagai hal aneh yang harusnya tak kulakukan. Aku mencoba berbicara denganmu, dan aku merasa tergelitik saat kau dengan mudahnya panik atas sikapku. Kau pasti was-was. Aku paham. Perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba memang mencurigakan. Namun saat berbicara berdua saja denganmu, aku tak sedang merencanakan apapun. Kau tak percaya. Kau menganggapku menjebakmu. Dan hal itu wajar. Karena setiap kebaikan yang kulakukan padamu hanya berujung melukaimu, jika yang lain tahu."

Hinata kehilangan pandangan sinisnya, namun dia masih menatap setengah percaya dan setengah tidak dengan Sasuke. Karena jika yang dikatakan Sasuke benar maka dengan kata lain pria itu sebenarnya tak ingin melukai Hinata atau bahkan melihatnya terluka.

"Lalu saat kupikir cara terbaik untuk melindungimu adalah untuk tetap membuat mereka berpikiran bahwa aku membencimu, aku menjauhimu hanya agar mereka benar-benar berhenti melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tak perlu. Namun kau, seperti biasa bertindak di luar perkiraanku, tiba-tiba datang dan malah menantangku ulang. Aku tak mungkin bisa dengan mudah mengatakan untuk melupakannya saja saat semua mata tertuju pada kita. Mereka bisa benar-benar menghabisimu saat itu juga di lapangan."

Jika bersikap memusuhi Sasuke membuat mereka membenci Hinata, namun jika tak memusuhi Sasuke mereka akan lebih membenci Hinata. Sepertinya hal itu memang benar.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, tentu saja ia ingat kejadian itu. Saat ia kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke yang menghindarinya dan ia dengan cerobohnya malah menantangnya ulang.

"Kalau aku bisa mengelabui mereka dengan tetap terlihat tak menyukaimu, maka Karin berbeda. Dia bisa lebih awal menyadarinya bahwa aku sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari tujuan awalku. Dan aku sadar beberapa hal buruk yang terjadi padamu semua juga karena ulahnya. Dan salahku yang tak bisa menghentikan itu semua terjadi. Sulit untuk membuatmu mengerti, Hyuuga. Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Ya, sulit. Tentu saja sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa yang sebelumnya dirasakannya pada Hinata telah berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya malu untuk mengatakannya dan mengakuinya. Belum lagi Hinata yang belum tentu bisa paham dengan mudah. _Dia benar-benar perlu melihat yang ada di sekitarnya._

"Dan sikapku pada Haruno, awalnya memang seperti perkiraanmu, bahwa aku merencanakan sesuatu dengan melibatkan teman baikmu. Tapi yang belakangan ini terjadi sama sekali tak ada kaitannya, itu hanya kebetulan. Dan aku tahu, Haruno menyimpan rasa padaku. Namun aku tak mungkin langsung mengusirnya begitu saja seperti saat itu, kau akan makin membenciku, mengatakan bahwa tindakanku sudah keterlaluan. Kau menyayanginya dan menyukainya. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa menerima perasaannya, yang justru malah akan semakin membuatmu membenciku, mengatakan bahwa yang kulakukan itu menyakitkan. Aku hanya bisa mencoba bersikap baik padanya pada setiap kesempatan kami bertemu."

Apalagi Sakura sering bercerita hal-hal yang tak Sasuke ketahui sebelumnya tentang Hinata. Dan Sasuke yang dengan konyolnya malah sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk Sakura hanya agar bisa mendengar cerita tentang Hinata lebih banyak. Satu lagi hal yang tak pernah Hinata ketahui.

"Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kau menghilang, dengan sengaja terus menghindariku setelah memutuskan mundur dari posisi wakil ketua. Sekarang, setelah kau mendengar semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan terus-terusan menghukumku dengan sikap membencimu? Atau kau akan terus merasa tak percaya?"

Sasuke masih menatap lurus lawan bicaranya yang dalam beberapa menit ini telah berulang kali mengganti raut wajahnya seiring dengan semua penyataan Sasuke. Kali ini ia menolak menatap Sasuke. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menatap kosong pada es krimnya yang mencair dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja, menciptakan jeda untuk dirinya sendiri, memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir.

Ingin rasanya Hinata membalas semua pernyataan Sasuke dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya,

'… _kalau kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, kurasa sebaiknya kau cepat pulang,'_ lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, seperti hari itu, saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak berkata apa-apa setelah Hinata mengatakan segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang perbuatan Sasuke, dan malah menyuruhnya masuk sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Saat dihadapkan situasi yang mirip seperti sebelumnya, Hinata akhirnya paham mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih tak berkomentar apa-apa pada saat itu. Karena ya, memang sulit. Rasanya lebih mudah untuk menghindarinya dan menganggap tak pernah mendengar apa pun.

"Ke mana perginya Hyuuga Hinata yang pemaaf dan penyabar? Bahkan saat nyaris seisi sekolah memperlakukannya dengan tak adil, memandangnya dengan sebelah mata, namun dia tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata yang seperti itu tak bisa melunakkan sedikit saja hatinya untuk satu orang sepertiku?"

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Yang di katakan Sasuke adalah sebuah ironi yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa selama ini hal itulah yang memang terjadi padanya. Selama ini yang ia dapatkan dari melakukan yang terbaiknya untuk mereka adalah ketidakadilan, kesinisan, kebencian. Mereka buta akan kebaikan Hinata gara-gara seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya ini dan memberikannya pertanyaan seperti itu. Semuanya adalah karenanya.

Selama beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Hinata bisa memberikan jawabannya. Sebuah jawaban yang pastinya bukan seperti yang Sasuke harapkan.

"Kupikir Hyuuga Hinata yang seperti itu sudah tak ada lagi, Uchiha- _san_. Yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berusaha mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan berusaha melupakan, bukannya memaafkan, mengacuhkan bukannya bersabar," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Bahkan setelah mendengar penjelasanku?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut tak percayanya.

"Arigatou, Uchiha- _san_ , karena sudah repot-repot menjelaskan. Atas hal itu beberapa hal mempengaruhi pikiranku dan mengubah penilaianku pada dirimu. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan, aku tak ingin kembali. Entah itu untuk menjadi wakilmu atau bahkan menjadi ketuanya sekalipun. Tetap aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang harus kita selesaikan. Tapi setelah itu, tolong lepaskan aku… Aku senang saat kau bilang bahwa sebenarnya mereka menghargaiku, aku merasa tersentuh. Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali, baik untuk mereka atau bahkan untukmu."

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertukar pandang. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang merasa tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Karena Hinata juga sedetik yang lalu sempat berpikiran untuk kembali. Apalagi setelah Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya, dia tahu cepat atau lambat ujungnya dia akan sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah yang sebenarnya, dan mungkin perasaannya terhadap Sasuke juga akan berubah.

Namun sesuatu mencegahnya untuk kembali.

"Karena kau tahu lebih baik, Uchiha- _san_. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk membencimu, dan aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi untuk percaya pada hal yang akan kusesali nantinya. Maaf."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengambil selembar tisu yang terletak di meja sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata,

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata memang benar bahwa kita dilahirkan bukan untuk berdampingan. Segala sesuatu tentang kita selalu berseberangan. Sampai kapanpun kurasa aku takkan pernah cocok dengan _musim panas._ "

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku…"

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, seakan-akan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tersendat di ujung lidahnya, tak bisa mengatakannya.

Hinata sendiri yang sebelumnya tampak menunggu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, akhirnya hanya tersenyum saat tahu Sasuke tak bisa mengatakannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis yang ganjil.

"Kau tahu dari semua ini apa yang paling lucu? Akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan."

Hinata lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil terus mengukir senyuman tipisnya.

-o0o-

 _As a Queen and as a King, we hurt each other in every step we take._

 _We always walk in different step. Black or White._

 _And the time when we meet face to face, is the time when everything end._

-o0o-

 **Ǭueen X Ҝing**

*The End*

21 Juli 2016

12.00 AM

Author's Corner:

Akhirnya tamat juga, meski penuh dengan proses membingungkan.

Well, saya mau cerita bentar nih. Fic ini sebenarnya berawal dari zodiaknya Sasuke dan Hinata, Leo dan Capricorn. Dalam urusan percintaan ternyata mereka ini tidak berjodoh, bisa jadi mudah tersinggung, saling minder, dan… butuh banyak perjuangan. Saya sedih banget waktu bacanya, but well saya bukan orang yang harusnya percaya pada hal-hal begituan sih. Seperti kata Hinata, _**dia tak cocok dengan musim panas**_ secara tak langsung merujuk kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang lahir pada _**pertengahan Juli musim panas**_.

Lalu terlintaslah ide untuk membuat fic **Queen X King** ini, yang mana maksudnya ialah dalam fic ini mereka akan menjadi _**versus**_ seperti tanda **X** yang saya maksud, dan juga bisa menjadi sebuah _**pair**_.

Dua orang yang saling membenci pada awalnya, namun ujungnya salah satunya jadi berubah perasaan dan gak bisa mengungkapkannya karena kesalahannya sendiri, sementara yang satunya ini benar-benar gak bisa merasakan sepenuhnya perasaan si satunya lagi karena ternyata dia menyukai orang lain meskipun bukan orang yang tepat. _It's not complicated at all_. Yang bikin rumit karena mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Simple, right?

Dan soal Hinata yang out of cast, sedikit banyaknya juga terjadi karena pengaruh zodiaknya. Dia ambisius, keras kepala, konservatif, hati-hati, gengsi tinggi, ya dan beberapa hal lagi dari si pemilik zodiak Capricorn ini. Begitu pun Sasuke, sedikit banyaknya.

Oke, jadi lebih jelas kan?

At last, thank you for reading, review, favorite, follow this fiction. I really appreciate that.

Walaupun kita gak pernah saling kenal, tatap muka, terima kasih untuk support-nya. Kalian benar-benar ngasih saya semangat buat tetep nulis, meski banyak kurangnya di sana-sini.

So, give me your last goodbye for this fic in the column review below ^^

See ya for my work next time!

Regards,

 _ **Irene Freesia Akina**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bonus – Kolom Balasan Review**_

 _ **Sejak kapan Karin tahu rencana Sasuke?**_

Sejak negara api menyerang. Sejak mereka bersama-sama. Sejak awal. Makanya dia bisa bantu Sasuke merancang rencana. Ingat, di sini Karin bener-bener superior, sampe dia bisa paham Sasuke yg rumit.

 _ **Bakal ada romancenya ga si? Drama dan angst takut sad end**_

Gak tau. Kan readers yang baca. Menurut readers dari 10 chap ini ada gak bagian romance-nya? Karena saya udah mati rasa. Udah kebal sama romance sampe gak bisa rasain lagi.

 _ **Kenapa sih Karin sampe segitunya?**_

Dia cinta Sasuke aka obsesi. Dan dia patah hati sejak Sasuke mengakui dia melibatkan gadis lain selain Karin dalam rencananya. Ya, Sakura. Itu sih yang mereka bicarakan di ruang Ketua Murid pada chap 7.

 _ **Kenapa Sasuke masih ngeladenin Karin?**_

Karena Karin ikut andil dalam rencana balas dendam Sasuke. Baca chap 9.

 _ **Apa nanti SH bakal baikan? Benci jadi cinta?**_

Baca chap 10 =D

 _ **Rahasia yang mana?**_

Rahasia yang dikatakan Sasuke pada chap 3.

 _ **Kapan deketnya?**_

They're enemies, please!

 _ **Sebenarnya apa yang buat mereka bermusuhan? Masa lalu apa yang mereka punya?**_

Hinata, punya masa lalu takut dianggap gagal. Sasuke, punya masa lalu tak terima dengan perlakuan tak adil pada _aniki_ -nya. Baca chap 9

 _ **Masa hinata sampe segitunya musuhin Sasuke?**_

Percayalah. Walaupun tidak ingin membenci, situasi memaksa kita untuk membenci. Hinata punya keluarga yg sulit, dan segala hal yg dilakukan Sasuke menjadi pemantik api yg membakar rasa bencinya, terutama pada cowok. Itu sebabnya dia hanya percaya pada Sakura. Sampai bisa dikatakan dia jadi menyalahartikan perasaannya.

 _ **Buat dong cowo yang suka sama Hinata**_

Dia dapat surat cinta ya, kan? Well, Hinata punya masalah dengan kepekaan.

 _ **Apa nanti pandangan Hina ke Sasu akan berubah?**_

Di chap ini dijelasin.

 _ **Gimana sih perasaan Sasu yang sebenarnya?**_

Rumit. Dia tsundere.

 _ **Kayaknya cowok yang berusaha deketin Sakura itu Sasuke?**_

Kalo maksud pertanyaannya tertuju ke ramalan, well ramalan bersifat subjektif dan sugestif. Sakura hanya menafsirkan apa yg ia tahu, padahal ramalan itu bisa juga tertuju ke Hinata. Chap 7

 _ **Apa entar endingnya masih SasuHina?**_

Kalian bisa baca.

 _ **Gak bisa ya ada adegan Sasuhina yang gak bertengkar?**_

Enggak. Jelas gak bisa. Kalo mereka saling elus-elusan terus di mana konfliknya? Itu sebabnya saya jelaskan maksud judulnya, kan?

 _ **Sasuke sukanya sama siapa? Hinata? Sakura? Hinata bakal bahagia?**_

Sasuke _peduli_ Hinata (dia gak bisa gunakan kata suka untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya). Sama Sakura? Bagian dari rencana, awalnya, yaitu saat (dengan sangat rendah dirinya) meminta maaf pada Sakura atas sikap kasarnya dan berakhir mengantarnya pulang. Jelas, ini modus Sasuke. Seperti yg Hinata katakan pada Chap 8. Persis memang itulah jawaban sebenarnya. Makanya Sasuke gak menyanggahnya. Meski ada beberapa bagian yang tak Hinata ketahui seperti pertemuan kedua ataupun ketiga Sasuke dan Sakura yg bermakna lain.

 _ **Kasih penjelasan tentang bagaimana perasaan Sasuke**_

Gak mau. Biar Sasuke sendiri yang jelasin.

 _ **Hinata putus asa bunuh diri?!**_

Hinata strong, tenang aja. Kalo memang dia segitunya sejak awal dia pasti udah lakuin duluan mengingat kerasnya keluarganya, belum lagi mulut harimaunya Neji.

 _ **Ternyata Sasuke suka Sakura, dan sengaja deketin Hinata supaya bisa lihat Sakura terus?**_

Well, jawabannya sebaliknya.

 _ **Apa benar dari awal Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan semua interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka hanya sebatas kamuflase agar dia bisa mendekati Sakura?**_

Kalau memang seperti itu, maka pairnya jelas bukan SasuHina. Buat adegan SasuSaku seuprit aja readers udah banyak yg protes. Gimana kalau saya buat tokoh utamanya lain?

 _ **Kok jadi gini ceritanya? Buat Hinata normal dan berpaling sama Sasuke**_

Sedari awal, tidak pernah ada perubahan alur ataupun ide cerita. Mau dibilang plot twist lah atau gimana supaya readers penasaran, sebelum kalian berkomentar seperti itu, ini fic udah complete duluan di laptop saya. Dan saya paling anti gonta-ganti ending cerita cuman demi request. Menurut saya itu cerita yg gak murni. Saya di sini bukan alat pemuas. Meski jika masukan itu baik saya akan terapkan ke cerita. Tapi tidak dengan ending. Hinata normal dan berpaling ke Sasuke? Well, kalian udah baca alasannya pada awal Chap ini.

 _ **Hinata sebaiknya memisahkan diri dari Sakura yang mengkhianatinya, Hinata hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri**_

Iya, benar. Makanya pada Chap 9 saya kasih warn _'_ _Mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan cast selanjutnya tidak cocok dengan Anda atau bagaimana, well jangan memaksakannya. This is originally just a fiction.'_ Tapi Sakura gak sejahat itu kok, dia tetap good friend yg punya kekurangan dan Hinata memaafkannya.

 _ **Apa prasangka Hinata itu memang benar?**_

Benar. Semua kepingan puzzle sudah lengkap. Yang tak ia ketahui hanya perasaan sesungguhnya Sasuke dan alasannya.

 _ **Permainan atas rancangan Karin?**_

Permainan Sasuke dalam mempermainkan Hinata sebagai aksi memberi karma pada Hinata yg ikut dirancang Karin, dan berakhir seperti ini.

 _ **Gue berharap Sasuke bisa menuntun Hinata untuk jadi straight kembali. Apa Sasuke gak bisa buat Hinata normal lagi?**_

Saya juga berharap begitu. Namun ending cerita sejak jauh-jauh hari sudah saya putuskan berakhir di sini. Mau Hinata normal atau straight itu tergantung Sasuke. Yg sayangnya sudah teramat sangat mengecewakan Hinata.

 _ **Endingnya gimana?**_

Gantung. Iya kan? Beberapa fic saya yg lain pun rata-rata begini kan? Well, mungkin ini akan jadi ciri khas saya. Saya suka cerita yg berakhir gantung dan menimbulkan spekulasi kita sendiri. Karena sebenarnya, tidak pernah ada cerita yang benar-benar memiliki akhir, bukan?

 _ **Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu Hinata suka Sakura?**_

Dia lebih kenal Hinata daripada Hinatanya sendiri. Dia sudah lama mengamati. Dan sengaja membuktikan dugaannya dengan aksi pada chap 3 yg dengan mudahnya memberinya jawaban, seperti yg dikatakan Hinata pada chap 8.

 _ **Sasuke suka Hinata, kalau enggak buat apa dia perhatian sama Hinata?**_

Nah, ini readers bisa paham maksud dari sikap Sasuke.

 _ **Apa Karin tahu rahasia Hinata? Apa dia bakal nyebarin ke seluruh sekolah?**_

' _Kalaupun itu sesuatu hal yang pasti, dia juga takkan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?'_ Yang dimaksud Karin di sini adalah rasa peduli dan perhatian Sasuke pada Hinata. Mengenai rasa suka, Karin terlalu percaya diri bahwa makhluk setipe Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan yg namanya jatuh cinta. Hinata tidak bisa merasakan hal yg sama, maksudnya Hinata tidak bisa membalas kepedulian Sasuke karena rasa bencinya yg sudah mencokol. Itu sebabnya yg dilakukan Sasuke hanya sia-sia. Begitu menurut Karin. Nyebarin rahasia Hinata ke sekolah, ya itu masuk dalam bagian cerita sebelum kemudian saya menghapusnya karena terlalu banyak konflik dan alhasil cerita takkan tamat karena saya sendiri terjebak dalam konflik yg saya ciptakan.

 _ **Kalau end game-nya bukan SasuHina tag pairing-nya diilangin aja**_

Mereka pair. Siapa bilang enggak? Mereka tokoh utamanya. Merekalah Queen and King.

 _ **Sasuke deketin Sakura karna buat Hinata cemburu kan?**_

Enggak. Masalah rumit yg lain.

 _ **Hinata itu suka Sakura dalam artian sesama jenis?**_

Iya, kali. Karena dia gak paham menyukai lawan jenis yg baginya sosok yg gak bisa dipercaya.

 _ **Aku rasa tidak usah diterusin fic ini, kamu tidak konsisten**_

Dari mananya? Dari A-Z alur ini udah ada sebelum kamu mengotori kolom review dengan kata 'tidak konsisten'. Kamu yg punya web dan fandom ini sampe bisa bilang gak usah nerusin fic yg saya buat?

 _ **Apa semua yang dibacotin Karin benar?**_

Karin Ratu Analisis. Saya sendiri suka karakter kritisnya di sini, keren banget! Dia cepat tanggap, dan apa yg dikatakannya benar-benar telak. Applause for Karin!

 _ **Apakah benar Sasuke memang mendekati Sakura karena ketertarikan hati? Apakah tujuan Sasuke memberikan perhatian pada Hinata?**_

Kayaknya udah ke jawab.

 _ **Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau rahasia terbesar Hinata, yaitu menyukai Sakura?**_

Ini juga udah.

 _ **Bagaimana Hinata bisa tau kalo yang dijadikan ancaman Sasuke pertama kali itu memang rahasia tentang dia yang menyukai Sakura?**_

" _Sikapmu yang seperti ini, seperti menunjukkan bahwa kau…" lalu menatap Hinata lagi, "cemburu."_

 _ **Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tetap jatuh cinta pada Hinata walaupun Karin sudah memperingatinya dan Hinata tak bisa merasakan hal yang sama?**_

Karma cyin. Seperti kata-kata terakhir Hinata pada chap ini.

 _ **Menurutku posisi mereka cukup adil**_

Ini adil bagimu, tapi tak adil bagiku~ kok kayak lirik lagu ya? Well, Hinata dan segalam macam latar belakangnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apalagi perkataan Neji. _"Kau tahu Hinata? Kalau kau tak bisa jadi Ketua, lebih baik kau mundur. Karena Hyuuga selalu berada di posisi teratas. Hyuugalah yang memimpin. Bukan di bawah pimpinan."_

 **End of reply**

-o0o-


End file.
